Their Day in Baltimore
by InsaneMelon
Summary: Tony and Gibbs finally meet again but one is still reeling from his loss and tries to keep his distance while the other tries to act as if it doesn't hurt. Throw in a serial killer and you get a whole lot of trouble. / Sequel to 'The Day Before The Day
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nothing's mine, except the plot and a few OC's. No profit is being made with this story.

**A/N:** I just got the call that I got my dream job and I thought I would complete the greatness of this day by uploading the first chapter of the sequel to "The Day Before The Day", soooo here it is!!!

**Read this please**, because I'm not going to say this again:** This story is** **AU**!!! The are some things I changed and some I didn't, so please try to refrain from comments like _"But it didn't happen like this in the show."_ because **I KNOW**, okay?! My very wonderful beta for this story, which is by the way **Ktwesterna,** provided me with any necessary information that I didn't know yet and I'm perfectly aware that Gibbs didn't work for NCIS before Shannon and Kelly died, or that even Ducky didn't know about them at first! Once again: I KNOW all that!!!

Also, I would like to thank everyone who read TDBTD and nominated it for the NCIS "What if" Award over at lifejournal. Though I didn't win it was a great honor to have my story listed alongside all those other awesome authors and their wonderful stories. Thank you very much!

Enough with the author's note. Let's get on with the story, shall we?! :)

* * *

**Their Day in Baltimore**

* * *

Chapter 01

The air was stuffy and hot that day when Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs entered the Baltimore Police Department.

Due to a broken air conditioner, everyone that set foot in the building was immediately assaulted by a wave of heat and the almost unbearable smell of sweat. Policemen as well as criminals were whining and complaining, cursing the city government for withholding badly needed support in the form of money.

Lesser men would have turned around and gone home but Gibbs wasn't one of them. He had never been one to complain about things that he couldn't change and it wasn't like he could feel the heat anyway.

For three years now, Gibbs was too numb to feel much of anything.

Three years since he'd become a widower and mourning father.

Gibbs would never forget the day he'd come home from the hospital after a disastrous case, only to find a police officer waiting for him at his home. Would never forget the young man's face when he'd informed him that a Mexican drug dealer had killed his wife and daughter during his absence.

He still remembered feeling as though he was falling into a deep, black hole of hatred and incomprehension that day. A hole that he hadn't been able to escape until he'd put a bullet between the eyes of the man that had killed his girls.

Killing the man had pulled him out of his stupor but it had proven to be a wake up call in the worst way possible. He didn't feel better afterwards, but dirty, and worse, like a fraud.

There he was, fighting crime, arresting criminals, when in reality he wasn't that much better.

He didn't feel regret, though. He knew that he should, but every time he came close to feel something akin to remorse, he remembered Shannon's dead body in the morgue when he had to identify her and the feeling vanished without a trace.

Nonetheless, the fact that the man responsible for his wrath and grief was irrevocably gone, left Gibbs strangely adrift.

Empty.

Without a purpose.

Gibbs had always looked forward to growing old with the woman he loved, but he'd never imagined how terrible it would be to come home to an empty house. How hollow it would make him feel, every time he opened his mouth to call them, just to catch himself and shut it because he suddenly remembered that there was no one waiting for him. Not anymore.

He'd tried to fill that emptiness with other women. Tried to copy the happiness he'd felt with Shannon with another redhead. A little part of himself insisted that he should just try to forget her, but he fought that part tooth and nail. He didn't want to forget her. He just wanted someone he could love again, like he'd loved Shannon and Kelly.

The results were two divorces and another one in the making.

Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered anymore. He wasn't suicidal (_'Not yet'_ that little voice in his head whispered), but sometimes he asked himself why he didn't just quit NCIS. Why he didn't just hide in his basement and drink bourbon till he could only remember the good times. Wondered why he kept doing this ugly job, where he had to face murderers, rapists, and other scum on a daily basis. The same scum that had cost him his wife and daughter.

_'Because it keeps you sane. Because it gives you a purpose.'_ he thought and ran a tired hand through his hair.

This job was all he had left. All that kept him from going over the edge. When he caught a criminal and gave another family peace, he wasn't feeling as though he had to drown in his own misery.

And that's one of the reasons why he was now in Baltimore after a more than mysterious phone call, trying to solve the murder of Corporal Lance Sperr.

Gibbs had to admit that the call had intrigued him. It had gone straight to his mailbox because he'd been in the middle of an interrogation. When he'd finally been able to listen to the message it had been rather odd, to say the least.

The voice of a young man had informed him that they had a dead Corporal Lance Sperr and needed the assistance of NCIS.

No identification had been offered, just the information that he was a Homicide Detective and that he was calling from Baltimore. A dozen and more questions had plagued Gibbs after he'd listened to the message.

Why hadn't the guy said his name? Why was he calling him and not the director, as it was standard procedure? And where the hell did this guy get his number anyway?

It had been Gibbs' number for many years now and while he didn't keep it a secret, he wasn't sharing it with every next best cop either. The call had intrigued Gibbs more than the murder itself, so he'd stuck his head into Morrow's bureau, called a gruff 'I'll take the case', grabbed Ducky, and drove off to Baltimore.

So he didn't see Tom's confused frown and didn't hear his muttered "What case?".

Roughly half an hour later he stood in the middle of a police station and waited for a certain Detective Boston to fill him in. He wondered if this Boston had been the one to call him.

His cell phone rang and Gibbs took it out to look at the caller ID. The name Abby Sciuto flashed on the little display and Gibbs couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips.

A few months after Shannon and Kelly's deaths, this woman had come into his life like a tornado. Every time he looked at or spoke to Abby, Gibbs was reminded of his daughter**, **though Abby and Kelly couldn't have been more different.

The young goth was always on a sugar high, always moving, and always talking.

Kelly on the other hand had always been a quiet child, almost shy. She could spend hours in her room reading or working with him on his boat in the basement without uttering a single word.

Abby didn't so much remind him of his daughter per se but of what she could have become if she would have had the chance to grow up. A confident, successful and happy young woman who went her own way.

Since day one, Abby had tried to worm her way into his heart and while she had succeeded to a certain degree, he still kept her at arms lengths. Like he did with everyone nowadays. Ducky was the only one who knew about Shannon and Kelly and if it was up to Gibbs it would stay that way.

He liked the reputation he had in the bullpen - Agent Leroy Jethro _"The second B stands for Bastard"_ Gibbs.

It was good that the other Agents respected him or were at least afraid of him. They didn't need to know of his loss. It wasn't their business anyway. He didn't need anyone's pity.

Ducky had once asked him why he didn't tell Abby, but Gibbs had just shrugged and told him that she didn't need to know. The MD had made it pretty clear what he thought of that mindset.

While a small part of him knew that his friend was right, an even bigger part couldn't stand the thought of getting close to somebody else ever again. To get close to someone, just to loose them again, whether it was family or colleagues… he just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

So he kept to himself and refused any new Agent that Director Morrow sent him. Even Abby and Ducky were neatly pushed away every time they got too close.

And that was good, he told himself. He didn't need backup anyway.

And he almost believed it.

The ringing seemed to grow louder with each passing second and he finally picked up.

"What is it Abs?"

_"And a 'Hello' to you too, Bossman."_ Abby's chipper voice floated through the phone. _"Are you in Baltimore yet? How is it? Is it as hot as here? __Because if it is I'm so glad you didn't ask me to come with you, although it would have been the nice thing to do, because I'm very sensitive when it comes to heat and my teint would-"_

"Abs!" Gibbs interrupted her. Did she ever take a breath?

_"Yes. Sorry. I'm babbling again. So how is Baltimore?"_

Gibbs wanted to tell her that he wasn't here for sightseeing and that he wouldn't bring her a souvenir (which was no doubt one of the reasons she had called) but he wasn't in the mood.

"Hot."

He could practically hear her grin. _"Hah. I knew it. Oh weather channel, you never cease to amaze me..."_

"Did you want something Abby?"

_"Yes actually I do. Just wanted to tell you that I just got the crime scene photos and a few evidence bags. The guys in Baltimore are fast, aren't they?"_

Gibbs had to admit that that _was_ pretty fast. Especially considering that this was a joint jurisdiction. Usually the police weren't nearly as forthcoming with evidence and information.

"Know anything yet?"

Abby tsked into his ear. _"I'm flattered really but not even I am that good. Give me a few hours. Although those pictures are a little weird."_

"How weird?"

_"Umm, I'd say a seven on the weird-o'meter."_

"I meant _what's _weird about them?"

_"0h. Well, apart from the fact that they are gross, there's something familiar about the way the bodies are arranged. Can't shake the feeling that I've seen it somewhere before."_

"Try to remember and tell me if you get something."

_"Sure thing Bossman. Hey, could you bring me a souvenir? You know one of those-"_

Gibbs hung up on her with a smirk. Abby wouldn't be mad. She was used to it by now.

A tap on his shoulder startled him although he didn't show it. He turned around to come face to face with a man that was slightly older than himself, but about the same height. The man held out his hand and Gibbs took it without hestitation.

"Are you Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded. "And you are?"

"I'm Detective Michael Boston. I investigate the Park-Killer."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Park-Killer?"

Boston laughed and Gibbs found that it was a nice sound. "Pretty dumb right? But we have to call him something and since his victims were found in a park..." he shrugged nonchalantly. "It doesn't matter what we call him now as long as we catch him and get his real name in the end."

Gibbs could only agree with that, although it was beyond him why every killer needed some kind of nickname nowadays.

Boston looked around as if he was searching for someone before he turned back to Gibbs. "I was told that you would bring your own medical examiner from DC."

"Dr. Mallard is already at the morgue. He will join us as soon as he's ready."

Ducky hadn't wanted to loose any more time and Gibbs had readily agreed. Two victims were already two too many.

Gibbs took a closer look at the detective. The man had a slight belly but it was not enough to call him overweight. He had kind green eyes and looked ready to retire although that seemed to apply to everyone that worked a few years on the road in a big city like Baltimore. He was sweating heavily and had loosened his tie until it looked more like a necklace. Boston's face was open and friendly while he endured his silent valuation and Gibbs hoped that it would stay that way during the investigation, since they would have to work together, whether they liked it or not.

"Are you the detective that called me?" he finally asked.

Admittedly, the voice had sounded like it belonged to someone a lot younger than Boston, but you could never know...

The detective looked confused for a second before he smiled. Gibbs thought that it looked a little bit forced.

"Oh no. That was my partner. He was the one to arrange everything." The way he said the word 'arranged' told Gibbs that this partner must have been the one to send the evidence as well. He grew more and more curious.

Boston looked around until he apparently found what he was looking for and pointed to a large office at the other end of the bullpen. "There he is."

One wall of the office was taken up by a big window, so Gibbs had a pretty good look at the interior of the room. The office held a big table and a flip chart with various pictures of two different men.

_'The victims'_ Gibbs thought absentmindedly before his gaze fell on the only occupant in the room, who was watching them intently through the window. Gibbs got the impression of a young man with chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes before the man seemed to realize that he'd been caught staring. The young detective blushed fiercely and spun around.

Something about the reaction made Gibbs want to go in there and take a closer look at the face. Like he was supposed to see something that he should have seen a lot sooner. He didn't do that though. Instead he turned back towards Boston and raised an eyebrow in question. Boston looked nonplussed by the odd behaviorof his partner but caught himself fairly quick.

"He's young but a damn good investigator. Come on, let me introduce you two."

The man started towards the office and Gibbs followed, his eyes never leaving the figure that was still facing away from them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"There he is. That's him." Tony whispered into the empty room and tried very hard - and failed miserably - to not openly stare at the man that had just entered the bullpen.

"Wow. He got old."

Tony almost snickered at that. If someone got old it was him, and not Gibbs. The Agent looked pretty much the same except for a bit more grey in his hair and more wrinkles around the eyes.

Tony didn't notice how he was nervously tapping his fingers against the window or how the little ventilator Mike had brought from his home blew cold air against his sweat drenched skin, making him shiver despite the heat.

His attention was solely on the man who was standing in the middle of the bullpen and speaking into his cell phone. Gibbs was wearing an expression that was a mix of amusement and exasperation while he talked to the person on the other line.

That face almost undid Tony, it reminded him so much of the time 15 years ago and suddenly he felt like he was that 12-year-old boy again that had followed this man into a family restaurant and that had eaten pizza and watched a James Bond movie with him.

It frightened him and he took a physical step back. While the memories were good ones (_'The best!'_ he insisted silently) he didn't want to feel like that boy again.

He was a different person now.

He was an adult now, independent and confident.

After his father had disowned him, he had learned pretty fast how to function alone. Very few of the women he'd dated had been attentive enough to sense that he was holding back on them and that he only showed them what he wanted them to see. But those relationships never lasted very long.

None of his relationships lasted long in fact, but it didn't bother him all that much since that's how he liked it. He had fought so long and so hard to be loved by the person that should have done so without a second thought, that the idea of a total stranger offering to do just that, was so alien, so unbelievable to him that he just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

And so he opted for the occasional one night stand or loose affair. Little bits and pieces of affection and sexual intercourse without having to worry about feelings or questions he wasn't ready to face just yet.

And he had been content with that.

Or so he'd thought, because now here was Gibbs making him feel like a little kid again. A kid that desperately sought attention and acknowledgement. The urge to make Gibbs proud of him was as overwhelming as it had been all those years ago but suddenly Tony didn't feel like he deserved that pride anymore.

The Italian was suddenly very insecure about himself, his career, his life...

Tony hadn't felt like that for a very long time. He'd seriously thought that he'd left that part of him behind, back in his fathers office.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice how Mike approached Gibbs or how the two of them exchanged a few words. Only when Gibbs followed Mike's pointed finger and stared right back at him, did Tony realized what he was doing. When icy blue eyes met his he couldn't help but turn around to escape the intense stare. He almost stumbled in the process and felt his face grew hot.

"Great first impression, DiNozzo." he muttered to himself. "He must think that you're a complete idiot."

What was wrong with him? Where was that overconfident Detective from a few minutes ago? What was it about Gibbs that made him feel so goddamn... inferior? Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe he shouldn't have called Gibbs after all. He was obviously not ready to face the man just yet.

_'But they need him' _Tony reminded himself. The victims and their families needed Gibbs.

Tony forcibly shook his head.

Just because he was suddenly acting like a complete nutcase didn't mean that he should question his decision. He just had to get his emotions in check. If nobody noticed how much this took out of him then he could pretend to himself that he was perfectly fine.

He was good at pretending. Always had been.

A knock on the door alerted him to Mike and Gibbs' entrance and he schooled his expression before he turned around to face them.

He wasn't aware that he'd been holding his breath until he released it slowly when it became obvious that the Agent didn't recognize him. The older man observed him with a curious gleam in his eyes but there was no spark of recognition in them.

Tony found that he wasn't really surprised. A little bit disappointed maybe, but certainly not surprised. Gibbs couldn't have recognized him. He had changed too much. Gone was the little scrawny boy. He was now a well-built, well proportioned young man.

His own father wouldn't have recognized him.

Mike greeted him with a wave of his hand. "Hey partner. This is Special Agent Gibbs. Agent Gibbs, this is-"

Tony interrupted him with a pat on his shoulder and came forward to offer his hand. He greeted Gibbs with his most charming, confident and blending smile he had. Everything to hide his nervous anticipation.

"Detective Anthony DiNozzo. Long time no see, Agent Gibbs."

TBC

* * *

_A/N: Did I mention that I love evil cliffhangers? Oh yes, I do!_

_You can expect the next chapter in a week, two tops. But remember: Reviews make me write faster! *snicker*_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **Nothing's mine!_

_**A/N:** Sooo there were a lot of unforseen circumstances that are responsible for the delay. I won't try to explain them to you because that would need a chapter of its own. Let me just say that I'm really sorry and that I'm still staring at the number of your reviews in awe and wonder! Thank you so much!_

_Chapter 03 is already at my beta, the great **Ktwesterna** who also beta'd this chapter, so it should come a lot sooner!_

_**Important:** Please remember that you need to have read TDBTD before reading this story. From now on there will be a lot of little references throughout the story that you won't get if you haven't read the prequel._

_On with the chapter:_

**

* * *

**

**Their Day in Baltimore**

* * *

Chapter 02

To say that Gibbs was surprised would have been the understatement of the year.

He had a brief second of incomprehension before the penny finally dropped. And it dropped like a bombshell.

'DiNozzo... Anthony... _Tony_!'

Images and memories invaded his mind, whirling in his head like a tornado.

_'A boy, sitting on the sidewalk holding an ice pack to his head... A boy standing in a big office, looking forlorn and strangely lost... A boy sitting on a bed, eating pizza and watching a James Bond movie... And finally, same boy, lying in a hospital bed watching him go with unreadable eyes..._

And now, 15 years later, that little boy was standing right in front of him again, in an officer of the Baltimore PD, all grown up and bearing almost no resemblance to the scrawny little kid from back then.

Gibbs face didn't show any emotion as he took the offered hand, nodded and greeted the young man with a gruff "DiNozzo", but inwardly he felt as if he had been plunged into the past.

It was so surreal, he almost expected little Mia to pop up from behind the desk.

As soon as the surprise faded, a wave of shame cursed through him. He had to admit that he'd never really bothered to check up on the boy. Oh he had planned to, even _vowed_, but with Kelly's birth, every plan he might have had disappeared into thin air.

His little girl hadn't been born as healthy as he would have liked: since day one Kelly had suffered from a mild congenital heart defect. It hadn't been anything too serious and the doctor that had treated and operated on her had been a pre-eminent in his field, but the first two years of her life had been filled with fear and worry for Gibbs and his wife. He had barely been able to concentrate on his work, let alone a little boy in New York.

By the time Kelly had her last appointment with the doctor and Gibbs could think about things other than operations, hospitals and doctor's bills, years had passed.

And his vow had been all but forgotten.

The guilt was almost too much for a moment before Gibbs remembered that, until today, Tony hadn't bothered to call either. Maybe there hadn't been any reason to worry about the boy, after all...

He inconspicuously let his eyes wander over the man in front of him. Tony had changed quite a bit, indeed. His hair was still the same color as it had been back then but it was a little bit longer. His clothes looked quite expensive and seemed to hide a well-toned body.

Yes, Tony had obviously fared well alone.

_'Of course he has. He's a Detective, and at such a young age at that...'_

Even back then, Gibbs had thought that the boy had a lot of potential running through his veins, but with a father like DiNozzo Sr., he had doubted whether Tony would get to take advantage of that potential. He had feared that the kid would have to spend the rest of his life behind some desk in his fathers company.

But it seemed like DiNozzo Sr. had done one good deed after all, by letting Tony decide his own career.

A strong spark of something akin to pride flared in Gibbs chest - which he stifled almost immediately, mainly because he didn't understand it.

Why should he feel proud of the boy? And what was with the 'boy', anyway? The man in front of him was certainly not a 'boy' anymore. In front of him stood a young man, a detective, that had probably faced his own fare share of rapists and murderers over the years. A man that didn't need his approval or attention or even his protection anymore.

So why couldn't he stop thinking of him as a 'boy'?

They had barely seen each other for more than five minutes after a 15 year_-_long hiatus and he was already falling back into old patterns.

And worse, Gibbs couldn't seem to forget what had lead to their hurried departure back then.

Kelly's birth.

While he loved to remember his daughter, he dreaded the memory of her birth. He knew that other parents who lost their child cherished that particular memory, but every time he thought about the day Shannon had brought Kelly into the world, he couldn't help but think about the day that man had ripped her out of it again, too.

It was almost as if the day of her death had been decided on the day of her birth.

And Gibbs couldn't stand that thought. The thought that, from the very beginning, he was only meant to have 12 years with his daughter.

Remembering Tony ultimately meant remembering Kelly's birth and even after three years he wasn't anywhere near ready for that.

But here was Tony, staring at him and obviously waiting for a reaction. Any kind of reaction.

Gibbs decided, there and then, that he would have to keep his distance if he didn't want to be overwhelmed by the memories. He couldn't afford to get as close to the boy as he had back then. And he really didn't want to either.

"You know each other?" Mike asked, looking from one man to the other.

"We've met before." Tony drawled while he obviously tried to suppress a grin.

Gibbs on the other hand, deliberately ignored the comment and turned towards the older Detective.

"What can you tell me about the murders?"

Gibbs didn't have to see the surprised hurt in Tony's eyes, to know that it was there, but he didn't allow himself to react.

This was for the best.

He was determined to close this case as fast as possible and that meant that he would have to leave for DC pretty soon, leaving Tony behind... again.

_'Better the kid doesn't get too attached this time.' _he thought.

The possibility that, maybe, he was afraid to get too attached to the kid as well, didn't even cross his mind.

* * *

Tony could only blink in surprise when Gibbs turned towards Mike and more or less ignored him. He hadn't expected hugs and tears but he'd thought he would get more than the cold shoulder he was facing right now.

Tony noticed that he'd clenched his hands into fists and forcibly relaxed them.

He'd had no idea how this reunion would go, but it certainly wasn't supposed to be like this, was it? It certainly wasn't supposed to turn into a complete disaster!

And hadn't Gibbs mouth briefly, almost too quick to catch in fact, quirked into a lopsided grin when Tony had introduced himself?

Hadn't he seen genuine joy in the man's eyes when they'd shaken hands?

Or had he really imagined those things?

_'What did you expect? You were a kid back then. Everyone is nice to kids, especially an Agent. You don't get that privilege anymore. And why should you?' , _an all too familiar voice whispered in his head. He mentally shook it off as well as he could.

He couldn't afford to think like that anymore. Couldn't afford to dwell on the past. But one thing was true nonetheless: he wasn't that little cheeky kid anymore. He was an adult now, like Gibbs, and he wouldn't let the Agents rejection get to him.

In a way he was almost relieved.

If Gibbs kept on ignoring him, he wouldn't have to face any uncomfortable questions. And he wouldn't have to worry about the secret he'd kept from the man back then. Although he was more or less free of his father, he still didn't want anyone to know about the life he'd led as a kid.

Least of all Gibbs.

No, this was for the best. Better to act like nothing happened between them. Better tonot let emotions get in the way. Better to focus strictly on the job at hand. Tony preferred it that way anyway.

It was professional. It was safe.

It was also sad and gut-wrenchingly painful, but it _was_ safe.

They would solve this case together and then Gibbs would go back to DC and Tony would change departments yet again and burn that damn paper with Gibbs number on it and never look back.

That was the plan.

Tony could almost pretend that it was a pretty good plan on top of that.

"Yeah well, I solved a case of his when I was just a teenager. No big deal." he said and put just enough mockery and sarcasm into the words to conceal the true wistfulness he felt.

Judging by the dirty look Gibbs threw him, he succeeded.

"Well... okay then." Mike was clearly uncomfortable with the tension in the room and moved towards the table with the reports and pictures. He obviously wanted to get this over with.

"The first victim was Alan Lowe, 31 years old. He was an accountant and married to Karen Lowe" He pointed to a picture that showed a middle aged man with brown hair and equally brown eyes. "A jogger found his body in a nearby park. Our ME estimated that he was already dead for several hours which would imply that he was killed in the middle of the night."

Mike picked up another picture and handed it to Gibbs. It showed the crime scene with Lowe's body, naked and stretched out like a sacrificial lamb in the mud.

"We found tire tracks in the nearby vicinity. It looks like he was killed somewhere else then dumped there" Tony continued. "The tires are standard models, which are used for many different types of cars. Unless we find the killers car and compare the tracks they are useless."

The young Italian handed Gibbs yet another picture that showed the vic's body in greater detail. Especially his wounds.

"Was he beaten to death?" Gibbs asked. Although Mike already opened his mouth to respond, Tony jumped in and practically cut him off. A little voice in the back of his mind taunted that he was pretty eager to show Gibbs how good he was at his job for someone that had decided to ignore the man, but he silenced it almost immediately.

"No, but it was close. Cause of death was strangulation." Tony's voice turned a little bit softer at the mention of the strangulation. He always thought that it had to be the most horrible way to die. His father had once strangled him in drunken stupor and although it couldn't have lasted more than ten seconds, Tony still experienced nights where he woke up with the feeling of hands around his neck.

He cleared his throat and continued. "I already talked to his wife, who has an alibi by the way. She told us that her husband called after work and told her that he had to take care of something and that he would be late for dinner. When she asked what was wrong he said that it was a surprise and hung up. That was the last time she heard fromhim before his corpse was found the next morning."

Gibbs nodded thoughtfully. "And no one knows where he was going?"

Mike took a seat and used one of the less gruesome pictures to fan air into his face. "No. We asked his colleagues and some of his friends but no one knows what he had planned. But one co-worker told us that Lowe seemed a bit distracted the last couple of days. Nothing major - he missed one or two meetings and came late for work - but the guy said that those things were very unlike Lowe."

"What about the second victim, Corporal Lance Sperr?"

Tony shrugged. "Pretty much the same." He handed Gibbs the picture of another man. "Found in a park in the early morning hours, probably killed somewhere around midnight. Apparently strangled to death although we are still waiting for our ME to confirm it."

Gibbs stared at the pictures of the two victims intently before he raised his head and made eye contact with Tony.

"They look exactly the same."

Tony knew what Gibbs really wanted to say and barely kept himself from rolling his eyes.

_'They look exactly like you.'_

The victims looked like him alright, but Tony didn't really see why Mike, and now apparently Gibbs, had such a problem with that. A lot of people closely resembled him.

Gibbs continued to stare at him as if he was waiting for some kind of answer, but Tony just stared back with a smug smile on his lips. Finally the Agent looked back to Mike.

"Did you already speak with his wife?"

Mike shook his head and looked rather sheepish. "Not yet. We only identified him a few hours ago and DiNozzo thought it would be best to wait with the interrogation until you arrived. She doesn't even know that he's dead yet."

"Good. I'm gonna do the interview."

Tony couldn't help but narrow his eyes at Gibbs superior tone. "Yeah, with me. It is still as much our case as it is yours now, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs glared at him but Tony wasn't going to back down. If Gibbs thought he could storm in here and hijack the case he'd obviously forgotten how stubborn the young Italian could be.

Before Mike could attempt to interrupt the staring contest between the two men there was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal Dr. Mallard and Tony felt a cold lump settle in his stomach.

He had really liked the doctor back then but he hadn't spent nearly as much time with him as he had with Gibbs. And if Gibbs was already treating him like he wasn't even there how would Ducky act?

The doctor had no idea of the young man's inner turmoil. He automatically addressed Gibbs, not because he was rude, but because he tended to oversee other people's presence when he had something interesting to tell.

"Ah Jethro, I've finally found you. The architecture of this station is rather confusing. It reminds me of that library in Moskow I once visited. It had the oddest layout I had ever seen, I can tell you..."

Tony grinned, relieved that Ducky obviously hadn't changed that much, but Gibbs didn't look amused.

"Did you find something Duck?"

The doctor didn't seem to mind the interruption all that much. "I certainly have. The poor Mister Sperr had taken quite a beating before he was strangled to death, sometime between midnight and 2.00 AM. Unfortunately I wasn't able to find any traces from our killer but I did manage to find some unknown substance under his nails."

"What kind of substance?" Tony asked.

Ducky shot him a quick look before turning back to the glasses he was currently cleaning with a handkerchief. "At first glance I thought it was blood but I now believe that it is some sort of paint." He glanced at Gibbs. "And before you ask: yes, I already sent a sample to dear Abigail. She should have it in a few hours."

The old man continued to clean his glasses for a few seconds before he put them back on and finally turned towards the other two occupants in the room. This time his eyes lingered on Tony's face. His brow furrowed a tiny bit and he tilted his head to one side and then to the other as if he was trying to remember something.

Tony unconsciously held his breath.

"Excuse me my boy..." Ducky began. "But...do we, by any chance, know each other?"

Had Tony turned around he would have seen Gibbs shocked and disbelieving face but he didn't. He could only stare back at the old man. He felt elated as well as a bit hurt.

Why hadn't Gibbs asked him that?

"Yes Doctor Mallard, we do. My name's Anthony. Anthony DiNozzo."

Even before he'd completed his sentence Ducky's eyes began to glow with warmth.

"Ah, Anthony! My dear Lord, you have grown quite a lot haven't you? And you're a detective now. Good for you my boy, good for you." He took Tony's hand in both of his and shook it enthusiastically. "How have you been? I hope your wrist doesn't bother you anymore?"

Tony couldn't believe it.

_'He remembers that? He remembers my wrist? And he is truly happy to see me?'_

A gruff bark interrupted his thoughts.

"He's fine, Ducky. DiNozzo, if you still want to come with me you better get moving." And with that the older Agent spun around and left the room.

Ducky's smile faltered for a second before he composed himself. "I guess you have to go. We'll talk later, yes?"

"I'd love to Dr. Mallard." Tony was only partially surprised that he actually meant it.

The older man patted him on the shoulder. "It's Ducky, please."

Tony smiled faintly. "Ducky. Right."

When he left the office to hurry after Gibbs, he saw that the Agent was already in front of the elevators, tapping his foot impatiently while he waited for it to arrive.

He had to run if he didn't want to be left behind and while he maneuvered around dozens of people who either glared or outright insulted him, he wondered what he'd gotten himself into.

Gibbs obviously couldn't care less about him and now he had condemned himself to a long car drive with the man that alternately glared or ignored him.

_'Ah well, at least it can't get much worse...'_

And then he remembered Gibbs driving.

_'Oh God. Please let me survive this...'_

_TBC_

**

* * *

**

_**A/N:**_

_Oh come ooooon! You didn't really think that it was going to be hugs and tears, as Tony put it?! The road from 'Second B stands for Bastard' to 'Papa Bear' is a long one but we are going to make it! Promise._

**_From now on I'll post the progress of the next chapters in my profile, so if you want to know how far I am with the next one, one click is enough! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** Nothings mine, except the bad jokes maybe._

_**A/N:** As promised; Chapter 03 fast and long!!! Enjoy!_

_This chapter was beta'd by **Ktwesterna**! Thanks for your great work!_

* * *

**Their Day in Baltimore**

* * *

Chapter 03

In Tony's opinion there was only one word in the English language capable of describing the long drive to Mrs. Speers house:

Awkward.

While Tony still remembered Gibbs' more than adventurous driving, the silence between the two men was something entirely new. It was downright uncomfortable and not to mention stifling. He wondered if Gibbs felt the same way and chanced a glance to his right.

Well, judging from his tight grip on the wheel and his stony expression, the Agent certainly did.

Tony shifted in his seat and debated whether he should try to attempt some kind of conversation with the man. He was used to bridging uncomfortable situations with mindless banter and if this, right now, didn't call for desperate measures, he didn't know what did. But then he remembered the way Gibbs had treated him back at the police station and clamped his mouth shut.

If Gibbs wanted to act like an ass, Tony was perfectly content to let him.

But just because he had decided to give the Agent the silent treatment didn't mean that he could stop thinking about him. And Tony slowly realized that there was a lot to think about.

There was something different about Gibbs.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something about Gibbs face that didn't fit his memories. At the police station he'd been too hurt and confused to notice it, but now, in the confined space of the car, he was surprised that he hadn't seen it sooner.

The Agents face - while pretty much the same except for some additional wrinkles - looked harder. More drawn. It didn't exactly make him look older, but it gave him an air of weariness. Tony felt himself reminded of the pictures he'd seen of his grandfather. A man broken by war and illness. No one had ever really told him that, but little Tony had seen it clearly on the face of the old Italian and right now he was getting the same vibe from the man besides him.

It was kind of disturbing.

But while the face was bad as it was, Gibbs eyes were even worse.

_'They don't only look harder,' _Tony thought after another quick peek at the old mans face. _'They look colder too.'_

The thought troubled him immensely, although he really couldn't fathom why since he'd just declared that this man was none of his business anymore. He shouldn't worry about someone who apparently didn't give a damn about him. Hadn't he learned that lesson with his father already?

The last glance must have been too much, because Gibbs suddenly accelerated even more and growled, "Is there something on my face?"

Tony was badly startled and deeply embarrassed that he'd been caught staring but his expression betrayed nothing.

"You mean apart from that lovely scowl?" he drawled back, putting as much indifference into the words as he could. "No, not at all." The detective could practically feel Gibbs' grinding his teeth. He prepared himself for a shouting match, or maybe even a head slap.

And wasn't it just creepy that he had to keep himself from bouncing in his seat at the thought of that?

But when Gibbs looked at him for a few seconds (and Tony stared back, because anything is better than having to look at the street in front of you when the driver _isn't) _his face gradually softened a little bit. Tony suspected that his face must have shown some of the things he was feeling after all. It irked him. He was known for his flawless undercover work, and yet he couldn't seem to be able to deceive this one particular man.

It suddenly occurred to him that the only time he had been able to lie to Gibbs' face had been in that hospital all those years ago.

There had to be some kind of irony in there, but Tony didn't look too hard for it.

When Gibbs opened his mouth, the young man just knew that they were going to 'talk'. Not bicker and snap at each other, but a serious heart-to-heart.

Gibbs (finally) looked back at the street. "Listen, I..." he stopped, lost for words and ran a tired hand through his hair.

And Tony panicked.

While he'd wanted to talk to the man since the day they had parted ways, their recent first encounter had left a pretty deep dent in his self-confidence. Suddenly he didn't want to have to talk to the man in a moving car where he had no chance to just smile and go away if he should hear something he didn't want to. Where he had no chance to escape those intense eyes should the conversation get too heavy.

He felt trapped and claustrophobic. He hadn't felt like that since he'd had to spent a night in a cupboard because he'd forgotten to clean his room and his father deemed him ungrateful.

Gibbs was still searching for the right words when they rounded another corner. Tony breathed a sigh of relieve when he recognized the street.

"Stop the car!" he all but screamed into the tense silence. It probably hadn't been one of his better ideas, since Gibbs immediately slammed on the brakes.

In the middle of the street.

There were sounds of screeching tires and hoots and lots of screaming and cursing - mainly from the man beside him - but Tony blocked everything out. As fast as lightning he loosened the seatbelt, opened the car door and presented Gibbs with one of his most dazzling smiles before he jumped out of the car.

"We're here." He pointed to a neat, little green house with a white door and white fence at the end of the street. It looked strangely out of place between the other buildings which were either abandoned or in the middle of renovations. Tony had heard about this part of town during another investigation. Apparently some famous construction firm tried to buy the whole block but there were a few owners that weren't willing to give up their homes. Although they had enough money to move wherever they wanted they stayed stubborn, and at least once a week the police had to come in because arguments between the parties had become a little bit too physical. It seemed like Mr. and Mrs. Speer had belonged to those who'd decided to fight for their home. "I'll wait there while you park the car."

He slammed the door shut, effectively cutting off the colorful obscenities that were following him from the inside. While he walked down the street and left the chaos he created behind, he congratulatedhimself for dodging that bullet.

And ignored the small voice in his head that wondered if he hadn't just forfeited an exceptional chance.

* * *

Ducky watched the two men go with a heavy weight on his heart.

On the one hand he was really pleased to see the dear boy again. He had thought about him from time to time but his job and the deteriorating health of his mother had never allowed him to do more than that.

On the other hand though, he was deeply troubled by the little interaction he'd seen between him and Gibbs.

He knew that Anthony had been something special to Gibbs. No kid they'd encountered during an investigation had received quite the same attention and individual care as Tony had back then. The ME had always suspected that it'd had something to do with Shannon's pregnancy and Gibbs' imminent fatherhood and Tony's odd relationship with his own father that the two of them had bonded as quickly and as tightly as they had.

But sometimes he also thought that it had been more of an instant sympathy. An instant familiarity with each other that couldn't be described with words.

Even back then, Ducky had known that they would see the boy again. When he'd imagined that reunion, it had either been a joyful occurrence or a moment of deep regret and shame because they would suddenly realize that they'd made a mistake in leaving the boy behind with his father.

But not even in his wildest dreams would he have imagined something this tense and almost aggressive.

"Ah, excuse me?" he asked the other man in the room. "Do you by any chance know what happened here?"

The other man, a detective if Ducky wasn't mistaken, shrugged and turned to glare at the closed door. "Nothing happened. DiNozzo introduced himself and your friend got all stiff and unfriendly."

Ducky sighed wearily. "I was afraid of that."

The older detective glared at Ducky now, but the doctor knew that it wasn't really directed at him. "Do that Agent and Tony have some kind of animosity towards each other?"

"It pains me, but I've got to admit that it's probably solely Jethro's doing."

And as hard as it was to think something like that about a friend, Ducky knew that it was true. Ever since Shannon and Kelly died, the older man had become even more of a gruff and distant man. Sometimes not even Ducky, his best and oldest friend, was able to get near him these days.

To loose your family was always hard, Ducky knew that, but for the first time in three years he couldn't bring himself to defend Gibbs actions. Maybe pushing that boy away had been an entirely reasonable solution in Gibbs head, but Ducky had seen the hurt in Anthony's eyes and he couldn't believe that Jethro hadn't as well.

Hurting yourself by shutting everyone else out was one thing - but hurting others was something else entirely.

And the old Detective seemed to agree with him.

"Well that friend of yours better learns to keep himself in check around my partner. Tony's got it hard enough as it is."

The phrasing of the words confused Ducky. "What do you mean?"

Anthony's partner eyed him suspiciously for a few moments before he apparently came to a decision. He walked back to the table and gestured Ducky to take a seat. An offer the doctor gladly accepted.

"Tony seemed to like you well enough, so I guess it's okay to tell you. Do you mind?" He pulled out a cigarette and Ducky shook his head no to indicate that he was okay with the other man smoking. The cigarette was quickly lit. "Thanks. You see, DiNozzo's a great cop but his methods are quite... unorthodox. He doesn't always play by the rules, you know?!"

Ducky nodded, remembering a little boy that talked ruthless criminals into kidnapping him.

"I have never seen anyone with as many reprimands in his file as DiNozzo." The man continued, amusement evident in his voice. "The other cops don't like that all too much. They play strictly by the rules and yet it's the boy that solves all the cases. And it's the boy that got promoted to detective despite his many run-ins with the bosses. It doesn't make him popular with our fellow officers"

The ME had no problem believing that and although it was hard, he willed himself to stay silent and waited while the detective in front of him took a long drag from his cigarette.

"Many just ignore him or give him the evil eye. Tony doesn't care about them too much. But others outright put obstacles in the boy's way. Sending him to the wrong interrogation room, convincing the lab rats to work on his evidence last. Little things like that."

Ducky could only shake his head bemusedly. Weren't policemen supposed to be the good guys and help each other?

"Why doesn't he report them?" he asked although he could already imagine the answer.

"No evidence. The others all stick together." The man took another drag of his cigarette. He stared at the wall, seemingly deep in thought. "But I doubt the kid would do it, even if he could."

Ducky wondered whether the detective knew more about Tony's reasoning for keeping quiet about the poor treatment he received than he let on, but before he could ask, the other man was already speaking again.

"This is his third department in six years and I know that he's ready to move on again. I guess this will be the last big case we'll work on together."

The man tried to sound nonchalant about the whole thing, but Ducky could sense a deep sadness behind the words and suddenly wished that he could do something to stop this injustice.

"Oh dear. Jealousy truly is a wretched thing, isn't it?"

His companion only nodded. They latched into a comfortable silence, each man dwelling on their own thoughts, which were - unbeknownst to the two of them - quite similar.

The detective suddenly stubbed out his cigarette and strode towards the door. Before he left the room, he briefly turned around to fix Ducky with a hard glare.

"Listen. There's something wrong going on between the kid and that Agent and I won't have it. Either your Agent Gibbs pulls his head out of his ass, or I'll do it for him, okay?"

The ME merely nodded but the other man was already gone and didn't see it. Only when the door closed behind him, leaving Ducky alone in a room with gruesome pictures pinned to a flip chart, did he utter a tired sigh and let his face show some of the misery and helplessness he felt inside.

"I truly hope it won't come to that, my new friend. I truly do."

* * *

Gibbs was still fuming when he reached the front door approximately ten minutes after their 'almost collision'.

DiNozzo, true to his word, had waited in front of the house and greeted him with the kind of smirk that made Gibbs blood boil.

The kid hadn't been that obnoxious back then, had he?

In a way, Gibbs was almost grateful for the distraction Tony's stunt had provided. Although he had been the one to initiate the conversation, he'd had absolutely no idea what he was going to say next. To be at a loss for words was a new experience for him and he couldn't say that he liked it.

"There you are _Agent Gibbs_. Took you long enough."

Gibbs eyebrow twitched in irritation but before he could even entertain the thought of strangling the young man, Tony had already turned away from him and rung the doorbell.

Another thing that bothered Gibbs to no end was Tony's new habit of addressing him solely as _'Agent Gibbs'_. The kid managed to make it sound respectful and mocking at the same time. A skill Gibbs hadn't thought possible until now.

After only a few moments they heard footsteps from the other side of the door. When it opened, they came face to face with a woman that could only be described as strict.

The first thing Gibbs noticed was her age. She must have been at least ten years older than Corporal Speer. She wore thin glasses and her hair in a bun and her clothes looked like she had found them in a box in the attic that had been stored there since the seventies.

Gibbs was uncomfortably reminded of his teacher in second grade.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Her voice was melodic and husky and Gibbs wondered if it had been her voice that had attracted the much younger Lance Speer and not her money. Caroline Speer was the daughter of a successful business man and practically breathed money.

Since he'd laid eyes on her, Gibbs had wondered about Speer's reasons for marrying this woman. He wasn't that cynical that he couldn't believe in true love (he'd experienced it himself, after all) but he didn't believe in it blindly either.

He also wondered why Mrs. Speer had agreed to marry the Corporal. She didn't look like someone that was desperate to be loved.

Her eyes wandered from Gibbs to DiNozzo and remained there for a few seconds, no doubt seeing the similarities between him and her husband, before they went back to Gibbs.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS," he explained and showed her his ID, "and this is Detective DiNozzo."

Tony flashed her his ID and a quick smile but stayed silent. Gibbs knew from the earlier debriefing that Tony had already talked to the other wife and decided to give the kid a break. Corporal Speer was his responsibility after all.

If Mrs. Speer suspected what was to come, she didn't show it. She merely invited them in and asked them if they wanted something to drink. Tony declined while Gibbs jumped at the chance to get a coffee.

While they sat in the living room and waited for Maria, the young servant, to bring the coffee, Mrs. Speer stared at the two men with a calmness that Gibbs found eerie.

"It's about Lance, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, Mrs. Speer. Your husband is dead. His body was found early this morning. I'm truly sorry."

Hadn't he watched the widow, Gibbs would have seen how Maria almost dropped the tray with his coffee at his words and how her face became deadly pale. Tony noticed her reaction but was too distracted by Mrs. Lowes _complete lack _of a reaction to give it more than a fleeting thought. The young servant put the coffee down and fled the room with tears in her eyes.

Mrs. Lowe didn't do any of that. A shadow of surprise flitted across her face before it became as impassive as it'd been since she'd opened the door.

She nodded her head as if she'd just solved a difficult equation. "Oh. I see."

Gibbs looked towards Tony and knew that they both thought the same thing. This was certainly not the kind of reaction they'd anticipated.

"Ma'am, can you tell me about the last time you saw your husband alive. Something about his plans for yesterday night?"

"The last time I saw him was yesterday afternoon. He wanted to meet with one of his friends. Something about a party."

Tony leaned forward and positioned his pen on his notepad. "What's the name of that friend?"

Gibbs noticed that Mrs. Speer seemed to have trouble looking Tony in the face since she'd learned of her husbands demise. Maybe his death affected her more than she let on.

"I didn't ask and he didn't tell. I don't like his friends very much and they don't like me. Lance knows..." she faltered, took a deep breath and started again, her voice still emotionless and controlled. "Lance knew that and didn't pester me with redundant information about them."

"Did you notice anything different about him these past few days?"

"No. He was like always."

They continued with the questions for an hour before they came to the conclusion that Mrs. Speer apparently didn't know her husband very well. She knew none of his friends, had no idea where he liked to go and what he liked to do and couldn't even tell them much about his past, except that he'd been born in Idaho.

But although they learned nothing new about their second victim, Gibbs couldn't exactly say that it'd been a total waste of time.

It came with quite a shock when he realized that he and Tony were a pretty good team when it came to interrogating a witness. Their teamwork was short of flawless. Every time one of them picked up on some inconsistency, the other seemed to sense the same thing and posed the next question in a way that played straight into the others hand. Sometimes Mrs. Speer didn't even realize that she'd revealed more than she probably wanted to, just because Tony or Gibbs steered her into a certain direction.

Gibbs knew that he wasn't the only one who'd noticed the chemistry between the two of them when they left the house and Tony wore an almost unnoticeable smile on his lips. A smile that was rather out of place after the more than disappointing interview they'd just had.

"Well, that was odd." Even his voice sounded a bit cheery.

Gibbs didn't bother answering. He just grunted in a noncommittal way and tried to forget that the past hour had been almost fun if you forgot about the fact that they'd just spoken to a fresh widow. Tony had a way of speaking to other people that made you enjoy watching him.

Gibbs remembered that the kid back then had had the same effect on people and was suddenly disturbingly pleased that Tony had maintained that trait even now.

They walked down the driveway when the glint of metal in the corner of his eye caught Gibbs attention. He suppressed the urge to turn around to get a better look and merely slowed his steps.

Tony copied his movement almost immediately.

"We got company, huh?"

Tony's voice was just loud enough for Gibbs to hear while he looked down and picked at his fingernails. The perfect image of bored and oblivious.

"Seems like we do."

Gibbs bent down and pretended to tie his shoes and chanced his first quick glance to his right. Before he looked back to his shoes he saw a man that was hidden partway behind a tree, watching them, with something shiny in his hands. The peek wasn't long enough to see whether it was a gun or some other kind of weapon but Gibbs didn't dare look longer.

Tony meanwhile, pretended to be annoyed with the older mans slow pace and strode towards the sidewalk. He was now a lot closer to the hidden man but the stranger seemed to be comforted by Tony's complete lack of attention to anything other than the kneeling Agent.

"Can't you hurry it up?" Tony asked and sounded so much like a pubescent teen that Gibbs had to suppress a smirk. "I want to get out of here today, if you don't mind?!"

Tony had taken another few steps towards their observer. All of a sudden there was the sound of rustling leaves and quick footsteps. Gibbs' head shot up just in time to see the stranger run down the street and Tony, cursing and yelling, go after him.

Gibbs muffled a grunt when he leapt to his feet and his kneecaps cracked ominously.

He took off and despite his age and stiff knees managed to keep up with the two young men. He had a brief moment to admire Tony's speed before their suspect, obviously scared out of his mind, jumped to the left, right onto the street.

And apparently failed to see the red sports-car heading right for him.

In the time that it took the average man to blink, Gibbs realized several things.

He realized that the car was driving too fast to be able to stop in time, their suspect would be road kill in less than a second and he would have to spend the rest of his afternoon filling out the dreaded paperwork.

Somewhat belatedly he also realized that Tony had by no means stopped chasing the man.

Even years later, Gibbs would still remember that the thoughts _"No he wouldn't...', _closely followed by _'Of course he would!' _whirled through his head as he watched how Tony made a wild dash after the man, who was frozen in place like the proverbial deer caught in the headlights.

An eternity seemed to pass while Gibbs could see nothing more than a red blur and hear nothing more than a car horn and squeaking tires. It took even longer before Gibbs discovered Tony and the stranger on the other side of the street - the young detective kneeling over the lying man, reading him his rights and cuffing him - with all important body parts still intact.

And then it took only a second before Gibbs could breath again.

That was close. That was too damn close! A millisecond later and Tony would have been hit by that car and seriously hurt. Or even worse.

The sports-car hadn't even stopped to see whether someone needed help but Gibbs couldn't care right now. He walked over to the others and saw that DiNozzo's suit was short of ruined. The trousers had big holes in them where the young man had slithered over the pavement. The sight reminded him so much of their first encounter so many years ago, that he had to close his eyes for a second to banish the deep regret that suddenly welled up inside of him.

Regret for leaving the kid behind. Regret for not seeing him grow into the courageous man he'd become. Regret for not being able to revive the familiarity the two of them had shared once upon a time.

The seasoned Agent tried to concentrate on something else. He didn't need anymore regrets. He had enough of them already.

"Are you okay?"

He probably sounded more gruff than he'd wanted to but Tony didn't seem to mind. The detective merely shrugged and shot him a quick grin.

"Yep. Nothing better than a near death experience to lift the spirits."

Gibbs didn't quite feel the humor Tony apparently did. His heart was still racing and he thought he could still hear the car horn as the car missed the young man by a hair's breadth. No, he couldn't grin and shrug it off like Tony did. He could have died. It had been dangerous. It had been reckless. It...

The first genuine smile for what felt like years crossed his lips.

"You haven't changed one bit."

Only when Tony stared up at him with surprise and wonder in his eyes, did Gibbs notice that he'd spoken aloud and that he was still smiling. Tony's lack of self-preservation was just as disturbing as it'd been back then, but at the same time it made Gibbs feel tremendously relieved.

The stranger that was still trapped under Tony's knee began to struggle and complain. Tony looked back at him as if he'd forgotten that he'd been there.

"Come on." Gibbs said. "Let's get him to the station."

DiNozzo nodded and got to his feet, dragging their suspect up with him. Gibbs was already halfway turned away when a hiss of pain caused him to turn back.

Tony's face was scrunched up in pain and he balanced on one foot. He mainly braced himself against the suspect but the cuffed man was too defeated to even consider escape. Gibbs didn't want to take any chances however, and took hold of his other elbow.

"Your ankle?" He tried to sound unconcerned but suspected that he didn't make a very good job of it.

"Just a little sprain. I'm fine."

Gibbs had to bite his tongue. It probably wouldn't have been a good idea to remind the kid about the last time he said he'd just '_sprained'_ something.

Instead he lead the suspect towards the car and left Tony to trail behind. "Well come on then. _I want to get out of here today, if you don't mind."_

Tony actually snorted at Gibbs attempt of a joke and hobbled after them. "On it, _Agent Gibbs_."

Gibbs glared over his shoulder, while Tony just smiled. The Agent really didn't know why he still endured the cheeky man and didn't just leave him behind.

He didn't even notice how he slowed his steps so the 'cheeky man' could keep up with him.

TBC

* * *

**_"Who's that suspicious man? How will Tony get home with a sprained ankle? Watch out for chapter 04 if you want to know the answers!_**

_Wow, I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written. That deserves some reviews, doesn't it? :) Oh come on, you know I'm addicted to them! I'll do anything to get them. *does the addicted review dance*_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay so this chapter was supposed to be a lot longer but I had some trouble with it, so I thought I'd end it where I did to get a fresh start. Nothing much happens in this but the next chapters will be filled with emotional turmoil. Promise. *evil laugher*

Thanks to my beta **ktwesterna.** Great job as always!!!

* * *

Their Day in Baltimore

* * *

Chapter 04

Tony sat in the only interrogation room currently available and stared at his reflection in the two-way mirror. He wrinkled his nose at the sweats and old t-shirt he was forced to wear, since his suit had been all but ruined after his little date with the pavement earlier. Usually he had a back-up suit in his locker, but that one had been needed last week after he'd followed a suspect into the sewer and he'd neglected to replace it until now.

When the other detectives had seen his new outfit they had sneered at him in obvious spite. Everyone knew of his taste for expensive suits and most of them, those who didn't really know him, even thought that he would put their safety before his job.

But while he really _did _love his suits and mourned every single one of them he lost during an investigation, he would never put them before his job or someone's life. He was well aware that clothes were just things and that things were never more important than people. An important insight his father had always lacked.

Nonetheless, he would complain and whine about his suit as soon as someone was around to listen, but only because people expected it. He liked giving others what they expected . It kept them from giving him too much thought. If people spent too much time thinking about you there was no telling to what conclusions they could come.

Tony shifted in his seat and winced when the movement jarred his sprained ankle. Although he would never admit it, he was glad that Mike had ordered him to wait in the interrogation room while he took the fingerprints of their new suspect. The man hadn't said a word since they'd reached the police station and when they'd searched him there had been no identification on him.

The young detective sighed and shifted his gaze to the ceiling. It wasn't a much more interesting sight, but at least he wouldn't have to see his tired face and the dark circles under his eyes. He'd experienced much longer and more exhausting days during his career, but he felt as if he'd run ten miles with a Gibbs-shaped rock on his shoulders.

A snort escaped his lips at the mental image that thought provided and he wondered, not for the first time, where the Agent had disappeared to. Shortly after he'd helped the Italian sit down - with a gentleness that had been a surprise in itself - he'd left the room and hadn't returned until now.

Tony suspected that he'd gone off to search for his beloved coffee and was oddly grateful for that. He needed to be alone right now, even if it was just a few minutes. There were too many things on his mind and he really needed to sort them out before he faced anyone.

Tony lowered his eyes and frowned at the table in front of him.

"_You haven't chanced one bit."_

He couldn't get those words out of his head. They had certainly come out of nowhere and Tony really didn't know whether he should be flattered or insulted.

In the end he settled for confused.

If he hadn't changed one bit, why did Gibbs act as if he didn't care? Hadn't he cared about him back then? Or did he care about him now but pretended like he didn't? But why would he do that? It wasn't like Tony wanted to play a big part in Gibbs life. All he'd wanted was _one_ case. One case they could work on together as equal partners. Maybe muse about the past over a beer of two before they went their separate ways again.

After their more than disastrous reunion, Tony had come to terms with the fact that he would have to drink those beers alone and that it would probably be a lot more than one or two, but that latest turn of events had confused him.

If Tony hadn't known it better, he could almost believe that Gibbs voice had sounded affectionate, rather than judging. But that couldn't be true. It'd become obvious that Gibbs felt anything _but_ affectionate towards him.

The door opened and the object of his thoughts walked in, the ever present cup of coffee clutched in his hand. Seconds later Mike followed with their suspect in tow. The man looked a lot calmer and for the first time Tony had the chance to really look at him, now that he wasn't chasing him or jumping after him in front of a car.

The man was tall and as skinny as a rail and Tony guestemated that he was no older than 35. He wore clothes with muted colours and Tony realized - with some amusement - that it was probably his poor attempt at camouflage. Something he needn't have bothered with, considering the bright red hair that was even more noticeable than one of Magnums Hawaiian shirts.

Mike motioned their suspect to sit down and left the room, leaving the interrogation to Gibbs and Tony. The Agent took the seat to Tony's left and glared at the man in front of them with such a heated glare, that the guy actually flinched back and lost some of his calm. Tony on the other hand slouched in his seat and regarded the redhead with a lazy and friendly smile.

When he was younger, and finally able to watch some TV on the little ancient television that stood in the common room of Rhode Island Military School - the only thing that provided entertainment when the kids didn't have to run laps or stand at attention – Tony had been obsessed with crime thriller like "Serpico" or "Dirty Harry".

The 'Good Cop, Bad Cop' concept had especially fascinated the young boy. He had learned a lot during those endless hours watching Clint Eastwood break a suspect.

Seeing Gibbs right now and his hateful glare, it was obvious who would play the part of the 'Bad Cop' this time.

Tony briefly wondered why Gibbs was so angry with the man. They had no reason to believe that he was their serial killer. The shiny object that had caught Gibbs attention had been an ordinary camera, so it was theoretically possible that they were just dealing with a reporter. They hadn't released the second victims identity yet, but maybe he had an informant within the force. Sadly, there were always black sheep like that. In light of that, Gibbs aggressive behavior towards the man seemed a little over the top.

_'Maybe he's like that because you were almost killed because of the guy.'_

The thought came out of nowhere and Tony wanted to laugh, loud and bitter.

"Care to tell us your name?"

Gibbs voice was like ice but the man stayed silent, although there was no hiding the little drops of sweat that appeared on his forehead.

"Listen," Tony said, adopting an understanding and friendly expression. "You had no identification on you but the fingerprints my partner took will be back soon and if you have a criminal record we'll get your name anyway, so why don't you spare us the trouble?"

"I have no record." The stranger sounded sullen and defensive, but Tony didn't miss the little grateful look he shot him. It probably had something to do with the fact that he wouldn't be alive without the Italian right now. "What is this anyway? I didn't know that it was against the law to walk across the street nowadays.

"It is when you are spying on a woman who swears that she's never seen you before, and you're taking pictures of her and her house." Gibbs stated in a matter of fact kind of voice.

"I-I didn't spy on her."

"Well, I'm sorry pal but it certainly looks like you were." Tony leaned forward to whisper and the Redhead actually leaned forward to listen, making the two of them look like schoolboys discussing their next prank. "You really should work with us here. My bad tempered partner isn't too patient when it comes to murder."

The man jerked back as if Tony had spit on his face and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Murder?" he shrieked. "I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't kill anyone!"

Gibbs seemed to be completely unimpressed by the outburst. "So you didn't kill Corporal Sperr? What did he do? Catch you stalking his wife? And how does Alan Lowe fit into this?"

The man gaped like a fish and for a moment Tony was afraid he would hyperventilate.

"I didn't kill Sperr! I didn't even know he was dead. Oh god. Oh shit. And I don't even know any Alan Lowe. Oh shit." He breathed another low 'oh shit' before he, with a lot of self-control, took a deep breath. "Ok, this is nuts guys. Seriously nuts! Listen, my name's Carl Wertham. I work for George Plass. Call him, please! I didn't kill anyone!"

The name sounded familiar but it took a few seconds before the literal light bulb went on in Tony's head.

"The George Plass? The founder of Plass Construction?"

Wertham nodded enthusiastically while Gibbs just raised an eyebrow.

"Enlighten me, DiNozzo."

"Plass Construction is one of the most powerful construction firms in Boston. They practically own half of the city. They are also the one's that tried to buy the block where Mrs. Sperr lives." Tony turned back to Mr. Wertham. "So you were hired by Mr. Plass. What exactly were you supposed to do?"

Wertham looked uncomfortable but answered nonetheless. Mr. Plass' wrath would be bad, but not as bad as being arrested for murder. "He told me to shadow Mrs. Sperr. She's very stubborn and refuses to abandon her house. Mr. Plass hoped that if I kept an eye on her I may be able to catch her doing something illegal. Something that would give Mr. Plass the edge to... 'convince' her to sell after all."

"You mean blackmail." Gibbs growled. It wasn't really a question, so Werthan didn't answer and just lowered his head.

"And did you?" Tony asked. "Catch her doing something illegal, I mean."

"No. Nothing."

"What about her husband. Did you watch him too?"

Wertham began to panic again. His eyes traveled from one end of the room to the other as if he was searching for a way to escape. "No. No, I didn't! I was told to watch Mrs. Sperr only, because it's her house. Corporal Sperr was of no interest to Mr. Plass."

The Italian chanced a glance to his left and saw that Gibbs was rapidly losing interest in the man.

Wertham was definitely not their serial killer. A stalker and voyeur maybe, but not a killer. They would check his story and confiscate the pictures he'd taken and he and Mr. Plass would face a trial for invasion of privacy, but truth be told, Tony considered this another dead end. One of many he and Mike had experienced since this had started.

They asked him a few more questions but he swore that he'd noticed nothing unusual about the Corporal or his wife and it didn't take long before Tony called an officer to escort Mr. Wertham to the cell where he would wait until someone paid the bail for him, probably Mr. Plass himself. From now on another set of officers would handle this situation, since DiNozzo, Gibbs and Mike had enough to do with their killer.

As soon as Wertham was gone, Mike entered the room. Tony knew that the older man had watched trough the two-way mirror when he saw the frustrated look on his face.

"Well, I think the youngsters would call that a flop."

Tony shrugged and gathered his notes. "It would have been too good to be true, anyway."

Gibbs stood and took a long sip of his coffee. "Our killer is too smart to make that type of mistake. Maybe those pictures will tell us something though."

Tony noticed that Mike watched Gibbs with an odd expression before he turned back to the younger detective. His voice held curiosity and disbelief when he said, "You two were a pretty good team, though. Are you sure that you haven't seen each other for a few years? Looked like you'd done this a lot already."

Tony couldn't help the grin that stretched his face and failed to see the one Gibbs tried to hide by taking another sip of his coffee.

"Oh come on," he drawled while he stood as well. "With me by your side, every interrogation is like a walk in the park." His voice had hitched a little towards the end as he put too much weight on his ankle.

"I'm sure it is, DiNozzo." Gibbs snorted but his eyes held a certain seriousness that unnerved Tony. "It's late and there's nothing more to do. I suggest we all go home and meet tomorrow to discuss our next course of action."

"I guess that's a good idea." Mike agreed and shot Tony and his ankle a meaningful glance when the Italian tried to protest. "We will need all the rest we can get."

"Fine." Tony huffed, but couldn't quite hide his relief. He really was tired and his throbbing ankle bothered him more than he wanted to admit. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He was about to leave when Mike grabbed his arm. "And how do you plan to drive with that ankle of yours?"

Tony scowled at his injured foot. Mike was right, he couldn't drive like this. He was barely able to walk. But he really didn't want to call and wait for a cab. He wondered if Mike would be willing to drive him home, but remembered that the older detective would have to make a detour since he lived at the other end of town. His partner looked tired as well and the Italian really didn't want to bother him.

"I'll drive him."

Tony's head snapped up at the words. He felt his jaw drop when he realized that the offer hadn't come out of Mike's but Gibbs' mouth. The Agent looked even more surprised by his words than Tony, but he didn't take them back either.

Although he certainly had the chance during the seconds of tense silence that followed his exclamation.

Tony couldn't quite believe it. What was wrong with Gibbs? Did he suffer some kind of bi-polar disorder? One moment he was distant and cold, and the next he offered him a ride home.

A part of him was thrilled by that little display of kindness but another part outright resented it. If Gibbs would stay cold and distant it would be so much easier to hate the man or at least develop some kind of indifference towards him. Tony felt like he was on an emotional roller coaster and he wanted nothing more than to get off.

The grip on his arms tightened and Tony looked up to see Mike staring at Gibbs with something akin to distrust in his eyes. But there was also something else. Something that Tony couldn't quite decipher.

"Are you sure?"

Gibbs eyes narrowed, but he nodded nonetheless. "Sure." He turned towards Tony, but couldn't quite meet his eyes. "Hurry up, DiNozzo."

The young detective was too dazed and confused to even consider protesting and followed the man out of the room.

He didn't turn around, so he didn't see Mike's worried, yet hopeful expression as he watched the two men go.

TBC

* * *

A/N: That's it for now folks. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing about them... Tony begged me to take him but I don't have the money to afford all the pizza he would need

**A/N:** Okay this chapter is pretty late, but don't blame me and don't blame my wonderful beta **ktwesterna**. Blame Disney! They are the truly evil one's here!

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE TO DEATH!**

**FUNNY FACT:** As some of you may know, I'm german, and here in germany Tony doesn't call McGee 'probie' but 'Bambino', the italian word for 'child'! I guess the german translation of 'probie' doesn't sound too good... Why am I telling you this? Read on and find out! :)

* * *

**Their Day in Baltimore**

* * *

Chapter 05

Gibbs gripped the steering wheel tighter and tried to concentrate on the road in front of him. But even Gibbs, former Marine scout sniper that he was, had trouble ignoring the overactive detective that bounced in his seat and hummed along to the song on the radio.

Hopelessly off tune, on top of that.

Gibbs had growled and glared at him from time to time, but either Tony didn't notice, or he simply ignored the older man. Although it was a truly frightening thought that _anyone_ could ignore the stares of death a la Gibbs, the Agent was pretty certain that it was the latter.

It occurred to him that he could just turn the damn music off, but for some reason or another, he couldn't will his hand near the radio. He tried to tell himself that he was just too lazy and that it had nothing to do with the fact that this was the first time that Tony acted somewhat like the cheeky kid he'd known back then.

The car took a sudden left turn without loosing any of its speed and DiNozzo, who hadn't paid attention and therefore failed to secure himself in time, was thrown against his car door. Gibbs almost felt guilty when the young man hissed in obvious pain. But that feeling disappeared immediately when the detective threw his arms in the air and exclaimed a cheery and childish "Weeee!" that was as fake as his grandmothers teeth.

Sometimes Gibbs was convinced that Tony's sole purpose in life was to get on his nerves.

_'So why, for God's sake, did you offer him a ride home?'_

It had happened so fast. One moment he'd tried to remember the motel where he and Ducky were staying – a motel that was actually unnecessary but that NCIS was paying for and that saved them the one hour drive back to DC – and the next he'd seen the way Tony had tried to put as little weight as possible on his sprained ankle. And just like that he'd forgotten about the motel and offered himself to drive the kid home. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that Gibbs had been just as surprised by that offer as Tony.

Deep down however, he knew exactly why he'd done it.

Tony had the tendency to grow on you and Gibbs found himself enjoying their time together. At least when it wasn't filled with animosity or tense silence.

Sure, the boy could get quite annoying, and from time to time Gibbs felt the almost overwhelming desire to strangle him, but despite all that, Gibbs honestly _liked_ Tony. It was as simple as that.

And yet not simple at all, because there was more to it. Something that fascinated and scared the Agent to the very core. Because the more time he spent with the man, the more Gibbs noticed little things about Tony that reminded him of the child the young man had once been. And that in turn, reminded him of the familiarity they once shared. They had only spent a couple of days together, but Gibbs had felt close to the boy and he knew that he was being pulled in yet again.

_Pulled in._

Gibbs nodded to himself. Tony didn't just grown on you, he pulled you in. He did it with Gibbs too, without even realizing it, and the Agent came to the conclusion that there seemed to be no chance of escaping that pull.

And part of him felt weary trying to pretend that he wanted to.

But another part of him, sadly a much stronger and more persistent part, told him to fight it. Because he couldn't get close to the boy again. Couldn't start caring again.

Tony's voice interrupted his thoughts. "You have to turn right here. We're almost there."

Gibbs nodded and steered the car into the street Tony had pointed out. Inconspicuously, he surveyed their surroundings and decided that the neighborhood seemed decent enough. Nothing fancy, but nothing run-down either.

The idea that his inspection of Tony's living condition was just another demonstration for his growing involvement with the young man, didn't even cross his mind.

"We're here." Tony said and Gibbs stopped the car in front of a two-story building. He had to bite back a grin when he saw that the whole ground floor was taken up by a pizza parlor. He remembered the young boy that had devoured his first pizza with inhuman speed and decided that he really shouldn't be that surprised. It had been love at first sight, after all.

Or bite, that is.

Tony reached for the car door and Gibbs didn't miss the hesitation in the movement.

"Well, thanks for driving me Agent Gibbs. I can take it from here."

Gibbs knew that this was his cue to nod and drive away. Knew that he should leave as fast as he could. But like a man watching an approaching car without being able to dodge it, he stared at his reflection in the windshield and watched how he opened his mouth.

"Does this place have an elevator?"

Tony had already opened his door and had been about to get out but now he stopped and stared at Gibbs like the man had spoken in another language.

"Huh?"

"An elevator." Gibbs snapped. "Is there an elevator in that building?"

Understanding filled DiNozzo's gaze and it was accompanied by quite an amount of nervousness. "No, but that's okay. It's just one flight of stairs anyway. No big deal."

Tony's reluctance didn't really surprise Gibbs, though it certainly intrigued him.

"You can't climb stairs with that ankle. Not alone."

DiNozzo's eyes narrowed but his voice was still teasingly calm. "I've walked those stairs with a lot worse than a sprained ankle Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs had no doubt believing that, but it didn't change the fact that climbing those stairs alone would only make the ankle worse.

'_And why do you care?'_ a voice in his head whispered but Gibbs pushed it away. He _didn't_ care. Tony had been hurt under his watch and that made him his responsibility. There was nothing else to it.

"Listen DiNozzo, either you let me help you, or it's the hospital. Your decision."

Tony visibly paled at the word hospital and finally nodded his consent, although reluctantly and with a glare that would have made Gibbs proud.

The Agent got out of the car and walked around to DiNozzo's side to help the man. Tony refused to even look in his direction and Gibbs couldn't say he blamed him. Threatening him with the hospital had been a low blow. He still remembered young Tony's dislike of hospitals and the fact that Mike, his obviously protective partner, hadn't even mentioned it when Tony had come back with the sprained ankle had confirmed Gibbs suspicion that it was something that hadn't changed in the past years.

The Agent draped DiNozzo's arm over his shoulder and supported him while they made their way towards the building. Tony tried to keep his distance which made walking even more difficult than it already was. Gibbs concentrated so much on keeping his balance that he didn't notice that Tony was steering them towards the entrance of the pizza parlor until they were already there.

He dragged the Italian to a stop and glared at him. "What the hell DiNozzo?! We don't have time for pizza. I only agreed to drag your ass home. Where is the separate entrance?"

Tony didn't seem all that intimidated. In fact, he scowled right back. "_Agreed?_ Can't remember asking you to _drag my ass home_. And just so you know, the owner Mrs. Moretti is also my landlord. There is no separate entrance, we have to go through her restaurant to reach my apartment." And with a dead serious expression on his face he added. "And there is _always_ time for pizza."

This time Gibbs didn't protest as Tony led them forward. With some difficulty he pushed the door open and the ring of a bell announced their entrance. Gibbs had just enough time to notice that the restaurant was devoid of any customers, before he was distracted by an elderly woman that stormed towards them with a dark look on her face.

"Bambino! What happened this time?" She had an Italian accent and Gibbs suspected that he was officially meeting Mrs. Moretti. With her white hair in a bun and the colorful apron around her sturdy waist, the woman looked like the typical grandmother. But just from those few words, Gibbs knew that she was the kind of woman that you'd better not mess with if you valued your life.

Tony looked faintly embarrassed. "Nothing happened, Signora Moretti."

The woman snarled and Gibbs was sure that if he hadn't had a hold on Tony, the Italian would have taken a step back.

"Look at me Anthony. No, no, don't look at your shoes! Look at me! Do I look stupid to you? Do I look like an anziano femmina to you? Huh?"

"N-No, of course not Signora Moretti but-"

"No buts! You have to take better care of yourself Bambino. I ask one last time, what happened?"

It was Gibbs who answered. While the little display and a flustered DiNozzo was quite amusing, the weight over his shoulder was becoming heavier and heavier with each passing second, and he wanted to dump his burden before there was irrevocable damage to his back.

"He was almost run over by a car and sprained his ankle."

Surprisingly enough, Mrs. Moretti didn't seem all that grateful for his interference and he found himself the new recipient of her fierce eyes.

"And who are you, Signor-?"

„Agent Gibbs, NCIS. I'm working with Detective DiNozzo on a case."

Moretti's eyebrows shot up and the frown actually gave place to a wide smile. Gibbs found that she should do that more often. It made her look ten years younger.

"Gibbs? The Agent Gibbs? Dio mio! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Tony made a little sound of distress in the back of his throat and tried to drag him away, but Gibbs ignored it. "You know me?"

"Not really, no. But when Bambino was first hurt after he moved here, I asked him why he became a detective and he went on and on about you." She snorted into her hand. "You should have heard him. _Agent Gibbs here, Agent Gibbs there_. I had to feed him my best pizza to shut him up." she added with a fond look towards the young man.

If a human being could have died of embarrassment, Anthony DiNozzo would have dropped dead immediately.

But Gibbs didn't feel much better either. In fact he felt as if someone had kicked him in the gut. Repeatedly.

In the back of his mind, he'd suspected that Tony had always wanted to become an investigator, even before they'd met. The kids power of deduction, courage and his almost self-destructive urge to help others had been a dead give away to the Agent.

But not in his wildest dreams would he have guessed that Tony's decision had something to do with _him_. That _he_'_d_ had such a great impact on the kids life, without even knowing it.

But beneath the shock and disbelief, there was also something else, something much softer and more complicated. It didn't exactly feel like pride, but it was the only word that came even close.

Whatever it was, Gibbs refused to acknowledge it. It felt like he wouldn't be able to ignore it ever again if he did.

"Well then," Tony's face was completely expressionless, except for the bright blush that strained his cheeks. "Thanks Signora Moretti but we have to go up now. We wouldn't want to keep Agent Gibbs too long and the ankle needs ice."

Mrs. Moretti regarded her charge with a stern look, but it was a lot softer than before. "You don't have to tell me that. I'm the one who took care of you after you cracked your ribs when you fell out of that tree."

Gibbs pulled Tony to a halt once more, strangely eager to hear more stories about him from this woman. "You knew him when he was a kid?"

Tony slapped his own forehead with his free hand while Mrs. Moretti erupted into laugher.

"Kid? That happened four weeks ago. Idiota tried to rescue a cat."

"The cat was important to a case, I already told you that!"

Mrs. Moretti winked at Gibbs as if they shared a secret. "Of course it was Bambino. Of course it was."

This time, Gibbs didn't even try to hide his grin. "A cat DiNozzo?"

"A case relevant, _important_ cat." Tony muttered and more or less dragged Gibbs towards a flight of stairs behind the counter. "Come on now. That's enough embarrassment for one day."

Mrs. Moretti stayed where she was but her eyes were filled with worry, now that Tony had his back to her and she didn't need to pretend to be angry anymore. "Do you want me to stay Bambino?"

"No that's alright Signora Moretti." Tony called back over his shoulder. "Go home. I'm sure Signor Moretti is already eagerly awaiting your return."

They were already ascending the stairs when they heard Mrs. Moretti splutter something unintelligible, followed closely by the bell above the door as she left.

When they reached the door at the top of the stairs that obviously lead to DiNozzo's apartment, Gibbs waited patiently while Tony searched his pocket for his keys and once again pondered the enigma that was the young man besides him.

When he'd first seen DiNozzo and his expensive clothes, he'd expected his living conditions to mirror some of that extravagance. He certainly hadn't expected a little place over a pizza parlor with a landlady that obviously loved to embarrass him in front of others.

Tony finally managed to find his keys and, as he opened the door, Gibbs realized that he was in for another surprise.

The place was not only small, it was tiny. It took them only three steps to reach the couch and while Gibbs unloaded his burden he let his eyes wander through the apartment. The furniture looked old but not exactly bad. DiNozzo had obviously spent a lot of time in making this little hole as homey as possible. The only stuff that looked even remotely expensive, was the large TV set and the countless piles of DVD's that were stacked in each and every corner of the living room.

Gibbs suddenly understood why Tony was able to afford all those expensive suits. The rent of this shoe box couldn't be more than what he spent on coffee in one month. But that also made Gibbs wonder why DiNozzo had to put money aside. Wasn't his father pretty rich?

Gibbs didn't expect Tony to live off his fathers money. The young man was too proud and too independent to accept charity. But Gibbs had been a father too, and he knew that he wouldn't have let Kelly live like that, no matter how much she would have refused his help. It was a father's job to make sure that their children were well cared for.

Didn't DiNozzo Sr. know that?

"Home sweet home." Tony sighed as he put his foot up on the coffee table, and there was not even a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Gibbs knew he should go. Wanted to go, really. But just like earlier in the car, he didn't. Instead he wandered over to an especially tall stack of DVD's and heard himself say, "It's a little small."

There was a beat of silence before Tony answered, hesitantly, wary. "It's all I need. With my working hours I'm not that much home anyway and Mrs. Moretti is a great landlady. I sometimes get leftovers and let me tell you, her lasagna is a revelation."

Gibbs lips twitched. "Admit it DiNozzo. You only live here because of the food."

DiNozzo pretended to think about that for a while. "Well," he drawled. "it certainly wasn't a minus."

The Agent heard the smile in Tony's voice and his lips twitched once more. The frantic voice that had been screaming at him to get the hell out of here was slowly fading away. For the first time in a long while, he felt somewhat relaxed.

The banter felt good. Weird, but good.

He walked to another stack of DVD's, aware of the fact that Tony watched him like a hawk, and read the titles. This stack almost only contained James Bond movies and at the sight of them Gibbs felt another pang of some emotion he couldn't quite describe. All he could say was that it wasn't a completely unpleasant sensation.

But even relaxed and somewhat enjoying himself, Gibbs was still an investigator and the investigator in him couldn't help but notice the complete lack of any pictures - family or otherwise.

Gibbs himself had taken down all pictures of Kelly and Shannon after the funeral. They rested in a box under his bed, where he could always get to them if he needed to, but he hadn't been able to pull them out for a long time. To face the individual memories that each and every picture evoked.

He wondered if there was a box under Tony's bed too.

Maybe it was that thought that triggered the next question. A question that he should have asked hours ago.

"How have you been?"

The silence that met his question was thick with tension and Gibbs fought the urge to turn around and see the expression on Tony's face.

"Good. Thank you."

The words were clipped, but not exactly unfriendly. Nonetheless Gibbs felt a bubble of frustration in the pit of his stomach. Not that he'd wanted to hear his whole life story, but more than a 'Good. Thank you.' would have been nice.

He didn't understand his need to decipher this young man. Hadn't he decided that he would keep his distance? That the Italian was none of his business?

Yeah, he had done all that, but now- not even a few hours later- he was breaking his vow and he didn't seem to be able to stop himself. What had started as a tiny notion of concern had grown into the overwhelming need to protect. He hadn't felt like that since Kelly and he didn't _want_ to feel like that for anyone but Kelly.

But it seemed like his mouth couldn't care less what the rest of him wanted.

"Good?" He asked, and turned around to raise an eyebrow at the young man while his eyes wandered to a big crack in one of the walls. Tony followed his gaze and blushed but his eyes held a defiance that represented only a tiny fraction of the sheer stubbornness he possessed.

"Yeah, good. The salary of a detective isn't as great as everyone thinks it is, but it's enough."

"Doesn't your father support you?"

There was a stunned silence before Tony began to chuckle. It wasn't a very nice sound.

"He wasn't exactly thrilled with my choice of career."

Gibbs waited for more, but DiNozzo didn't elaborate. His gut told him that there was more behind those words, but he knew that Tony wouldn't tell him, even if there was.

He knew that he hadn't given the man many reasons to trust him since he was in Baltimore.

He was about to open his mouth – with no idea what would come out of it – when Tony looked up and smiled shyly. "What about you? How are your wife and kid? A daughter, right?"

For a brief agonizing second, Gibbs walked the path of insanity when something in him insisted that Tony _knew._ _Knew_ that they were dead. That he _knew_ of Gibbs failure to protect his family and wanted to taunt him with it. That that was the only reason why he had called him in the first place.

But then rationality replaced the kind of paranoia that was sometimes born out of grief and he was able to think clearly again.

Tony had been there when he'd received the call about Kelly's birth. In fact, he'd been the first to hear about it after Ducky. Of course he would remember that, and of course he would ask about them after Gibbs had asked about his family. There was nothing unusual about that.

He knew that he could ignore the question and just go. He could even outright lie and say that they were fine since he still didn't plan to see the man ever again after they closed the case.

But Agent Gibbs did nothing like that.

Ignoring the question would be like ignoring them. And lying about their fate would be like turning their lives, the years they'd spent together, into a farce.

He would never do that, no matter how much he hated to say those words. The words he said now, in an apartment over a pizza parlor.

"They're dead."

He'd said those words a lot three years ago. Mostly to family and neighbors, who wondered where the little girl was that had always played in front of the house. But sometimes he would catch himself saying them into an empty house where no one but he himself could hear them.

More than the words however, he'd always hated their pity. Their chocked off '_I'm so sorry_' and the cakes and the other comfort food elderly neighbors had brought him for the next two weeks.

None of them could have possibly understood how he felt and their attempts to cheer him up with pastries had just proven that.

These days he didn't have to explain their absence anymore because everyone who'd known them back then was already aware of their demise. He wasn't used to it anymore, so when he looked up into DiNozzo's face, he dreaded the pity he expected to see there, wondering if he would be able to keep himself from throwing things in his impotent grief and rage. After all, it wasn't his stuff and he doubted that Tony would appreciate it if his apartment got vandalized.

But there was no pity staring back at him in DiNozzo's eyes. Just startled surprise and a flicker of disbelief before it smoothed into understanding and acceptance.

"I see. Well, um... That's, uh-" Tony was stumbling over his own words as he searched for the right thing to say.

For a moment Gibbs was dumbfounded by Tony's failure to find any words, but then realization hit him like lightning and the relief that followed was almost enough to knock him off his feet.

Tony wouldn't try to placate him with meaningless platitudes. The Italian knew that there were no words that would be able to console him, that would be able to make his pain any easier to bear. He wasn't indifferent or unfeeling - Gibbs saw the many different emotions swirling in his eyes – but he didn't want to say anything half-baked, anything that wouldn't be able to convey his feelings and compassion.

DiNozzo knew exactly what he shouldn't say. But he obviously didn't know what he _could_ say, either.

And by the anxious look on his face, he expected Gibbs to rip him a new one for that.

But the Agent was far from angry. This was the weirdest and most honest reaction he'd ever seen and, for a moment, he felt like laughing. From that moment on he knew that, with DiNozzo, he would always have to expect the unexpected.

The young man looked ready to bolt, Gibbs smiled at him in a way that he hoped was reassuring. Unbeknownst to him, it was a gentle and genuine smile that Ducky would have been surprised to discover, since he hadn't seen it in over three years.

"Yeah. It is."

The meaning was simple but it was all that needed to be said, and it was all DiNozzo needed to hear. The young man's shoulders sagged and he nodded solemnly.

It was astonishing how few words were needed between the two men to get the important things across.

They lapsed into a companionable silence before Gibbs realized with a start that this was exactly what he'd tried to avoid. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he knew that he'd do well to stop it. Now.

The smile slipped off his face and he moved towards the door. His tone was gruff and there was nothing left of the calm he'd felt just a few seconds ago when he barked, "Put some ice on that ankle. I want you in good shape tomorrow."

A look over his shoulder to see if his order was heeded, revealed a brief flash of sad resignation before it was replaced by a wide grin and a mocking salute.

"Sir, yes sir."

Gibbs hand itched to reach out and head-slap some manners into the boy. But in the end he just grunted and left without another word. He had no right to discipline the young man, much less head-slap him. Not anymore.

DiNozzo didn't work for him, and Gibbs doubted that he was even the kid's idol anymore, after the way he'd treated him all day.

As he started the car and made his way back to the motel, he wondered why that thought bothered him so much.

TBC

* * *

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:** Okay so do you still remember when writing TDBTD at one point I let you decide what should happen next? Well, I think that was pretty fun, so let's do something like that again. But this time you won't get to decide _what's_ going to happen, but in what _order_! Confused? Let me explain:

The next two chapters will (individually) deal with Gibbs and Tony's reaction to that little chat and the revelations and **you** get to decide which one you want to read first! Let me give you something that may help you in your decision:

**Tony's part** will contain angst and a phone call with an old friend that those of you who read TDBDT will recognize.

**Gibbs' part** will contain the confrontation with Ducky (who was less than impressed by his friend's behaviour).

Remember, you'll get BOTH, you just get to decide which you want to read first. Tony's part is a little bit more complete than Gibbs' but not by much.

See you soon, and I eagerly await your decision! Man, interactive writing is pretty fun... Maybe someday I'll do a whole story like that. That would save me the trouble to think for myself about the plot! LOL


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Nothings mine... I'm sad now

**A/N:** Sooo, first of all a HUUUUGE sorry for the lateness. Believe me when I say that I hate it as much as anyone when he story you like goes without upload for weeks or even months. My beta's (Ktwesterna who did an awesome job as usual) laptop died (please lower your head for a small prayer...) and it took some time before she came around a new one with work and everything

The good news is, that she's now done chapter 6 AND 7 in one rush so the next chapter is all ready for uploading. I will do so on sunday, the latest monday. It depends on how the work for chapter 08 goes during the weekend. But monday you will have it, no matter what! I hope that will console you a bit.

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR KIND WORDS ANS ENCOURAGEMENTS! SOME OF THOSE REVIEW LITERALLY BROUGHT TEARS TO MY EYES!!!**

**

* * *

**

Their Day in Baltimore

**

* * *

**

Chapter 06

While Gibbs drove back to the motel, trying to sort out all of the confusing and contrary emotions he was experiencing, Tony sat on his coach, biting his lip and staring at the ceiling with only one, very clear and deep-seated thought on his mind:

_'I am an idiot.'_

When Gibbs had accompanied him into his apartment Tony had feared the worst, but it had actually gone rather well.

Sure, there had been tension and uneasiness between them, but not as much as he would have expected. For a moment, he could almost forget what an ass Gibbs had been the whole day and pretend that the man was maybe, actually, just a _little_ bit glad to see him.

Until he'd asked that one question of course. That stupid, casual, innocent question about the Agent's family.

Tony had always wondered not just about Gibbs, but also about his wife and kid. He still remembered Gibbs expression when the man had told him that he was the father of a little girl. So happy and excited. So goddamn content and hopeful.

A dark, hidden part of him had always been a bit jealous of that little girl and the woman he'd never met. When little Tony had sat alone in his room or watched his classmates go home for the holidays, he'd always imagined life in the Gibbs household.

While pretending that he was somehow part of that life had given him temporary solace, it had always left him feeling even more empty. Sometimes he'd even cursed and practically resented Gibbs' daughter for the life she had.

Or rather, the life he didn't have.

And now that he knew that they were dead, he felt unreasonably guilty. Like his negative thoughts alone, as infrequent, childish and shallow as they had been, were responsible for all that sorrow and grief.

Because the pain in Gibbs eyes had been palpable, and the Italian writhed in the knowledge that he'd been the one to put it there with his thoughtless question.

The idea that he couldn't have known that they were dead and that nobody, least of all Gibbs, expected him to, didn't even cross his mind.

Although he hadn't seen his father in over 10 years, his way of judging his own actions and decisions was still very much tainted by his upbringing and the years he'd spent under that man's watch. While somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he hadn't done anything wrong, the boy DiNozzo Sr. used to discipline so many times for so many trivial things, was still there, convinced that he'd somehow screwed everything up.

_'Maybe I deserve Gibbs distant and cold attitude...'_

The idea took root like a disease. It made sense, after all. He always, somehow managed to mess things up. Why should it be different this time? Just because he'd hoped it would be? Just because he'd wanted to believe it would?

_'Don't be stupid Anthony. Since when do things happen in your favor?'_

Mike and Signora Moretti wouldn't have recognized the slumped man on the couch that pressed himself into the cushions, seeking warmth or security and stared at the floor with uncertain and defeated eyes, but DiNozzo Sr. certainly would have.

It was his creation, after all.

The old phone on the sideboard demanded his attention and Tony pulled himself out of his depression long enough to stand up and half walk, half stumble through the room to pick it up. "DiNozzo."

He was in no mood to chat and hoped that whoever it was had just dialed the wrong number, but the female voice that answered him worked like a ray of light, piercing through the darkness that had clouded his mind.

"**Hey, how's my favorite Italian."**

Tony hobbled back towards the couch and rolled his eyes. Being her favorite Italian was pretty easy, since he was the only one she knew. "Oh you know, the usual. How's my little Miss Ribbon?"

An amused snort floated through the receiver. **"Gosh, Tony. How long are you going to call me that? I haven't worn ribbons since I was, what? 10?"**

"And that's what makes it so sad, Mi. I think they would still suit you."

Mia Kent's laughter was still as beautiful as it had been 15 years ago when Tony had met her on the street and tended to her scraped hands, just to witness her kidnapping a few minutes later. But it was also deeper and more mature and constantly reminded Tony of the fact that she wasn't the little girl with the ribbons anymore.

In fact, she'd changed quite drastically over time and when she'd suddenly appeared in front of his apartment five years ago, it had taken him a few precious seconds to recognize her.

Despite Mrs. Kents sincere efforts to maintain the contact between her daughter and Tony, DiNozzo Sr. had done a good job of blocking each and every one of her attempts.

Phone calls were disconnected before they could even begin, visits were met with silence and closed doors, and letters landed in the dustbin without ever being opened. And then he didn't even have to do that anymore, because Tony was sent to Rhode Island, something that neither Mrs. Kent nor her daughter ever got to know.

Tony had sometimes thought about the girl he'd rescued but never attempted to get into contact with her himself. He'd always been convinced that, given the time, she would forget about him.

So when five years ago a full-aged Mia Kent had suddenly knocked on his door, he had been stunned, to say the least.

At first she'd scolded him for never calling her and for making her use all of her savings for a private investigator to find him, since he wasn't listed in any phone book. She had asked him about that, but Tony hadn't really felt like explaining to her that he wasn't listed because he didn't want to save his father the trouble, should the old man decide that he wanted to have a talk with his only son.

"You used your savings to find me?" he had asked her, not really understanding why she would do such a thing.

The young woman had looked at him like he'd just asked her if the earth was round. "Of course I did! I never got the chance to properly thank you. You did save my life after all, you know. So... thank you!"

She didn't leave it at that though. In a voice that allowed no arguments, she'd declared that they would never loose touch with each other again, no matter what.

"I'll chain myself to your skinny butt if that's what it takes!" she'd said, leaving Tony wondering how such a sweet little girl could have turned into such a bossy grown-up.

And so it'd come that the young woman visited him regularly, sometimes to simply talk and sometimes to watch a movie – an offer that Tony never passed up. From time to time she even took him to meet her friends, always introducing him as her savior and guardian angel.

Tony had been well aware of the fact that she'd begun to have a crush on him. He'd never encouraged it, though.

Of course he'd considered it – he wouldn't be Tony if he hadn't – but for some reason it seemed wrong to start an affair with her.

His relationships never went well and they ended even worse, and he didn't want that with Mia. He wanted to keep her friendship, someone from his past that he actually liked to spend time with.

It didn't take long until Mia realized that her feelings weren't returned and instead of reacting with resentment or disappointment, she'd accepted it with a grace and strength that had deeply impressed Tony.

After Mia's feelings weren't a problem anymore, the two of them had grown even closer, something that Tony hadn't thought possible without sex. It had been the first time in his life that he'd considered true friendship as something that existed outside of movies.

But then Mia had met Dennis Baker, an older man and successful zoologist, and fell in love with him. It hadn't been long before they become engaged and not even three months later they'd moved to Paris because of Dennis' job.

It had surprised Tony how much the news about Mia's departure had affected him. He'd wanted to be upset and angry with Dennis for taking her away, but he knew that he was a good man and that Mia was happy with him.

About the time Mia left, Tony had decided to change departments once more and moved to Baltimore.

Since then, the only contact he'd had with Mia were the occasional e-mail and a phone call now and again. They were still good friends but not nearly as close as they'd been back then.

Tony had always wanted siblings when he was younger. Someone he could lean on, someone that could ease the loneliness. Mia had come pretty close to that someone, but now she was in another country and lived her own life.

He wondered if he would ever find someone like that again. Someone he could talk to and that actually listened. A woman that he could love in a way that was pure and unconditionally and that none of his one-night stands could ever dream of. Someone that could tease him without malice and that thought that he was important.

Someone that he could call a sister.

He doubted it.

"**Don't be silly, Tony.****"** Mia said. **"Ribbons are so 80s."** There was a beat of silence before she burst into laughter. **"And why the hell do we always talk about ribbons whenever I call? We are so messed up!"**

Tony joined the laughter. It _was_ messed up, but she would always be little Miss Ribbon to him, no matter how old they got.

"**Enough of that." **The woman tried to sound stern, but didn't do a very good job of it. "**Tell me something. How's work? Did you rescue a cat again?"**

She giggled again, but this time Tony didn't feel like laughing. He didn't have to tell her about Gibbs but if she ever found out... oh no, he didn't even want to imagine what would happen then. Mia was small, but when she got angry, she was scarier than Freddy Krueger.

"No." he drawled. "Just called Agent Gibbs to help me with a case. No big deal."

He removed the phone from his ear, seconds before a high pitched scream resounded through the apartment.

"**WHAT?"**

He waited a while before he dared to return the receiver to his ear. "Yeah-"

"**How is he?****"** she interrupted him, though thankfully in a much more subdued voice. "**Is he okay? What ****has ****he ****been doing**** all ****these**** years? Is it fun working with him? I'm sure he was really surprised to see you!****"**

The detective winced. 'Surprised' was one way of putting it...

He didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. Although he would have loved to blow off some steam. He knew that Mia admired Gibbs as much as he had (and still did, although he would never admit that, not even to himself) and he didn't want to taint her image of the man.

"Oh yeah. He was totally surprised. And he hasn't changed one bit. Still the badass that he always was." Well. That wasn't exactly a lie, was it?

"**I bet." **Mia's voice sounded far away and dreamy. **"You are so lucky."** A derisive snort escaped him, but Mia was already talking again, so she didn't hear it. **"He was so great back then. Not as great as that little boy, mind you. But still great."**

Tony was glad that she couldn't see him blush. He loved to get approval and compliments, but something about the way she did it always made him feel embarrassed and meek.

"**Is the nice doctor there too? You know, the one with the funny name…"**

"Ducky." Tony supplied, a smile lightning his face at the memory of Dr. Mallards reaction earlier today. "He's here. I didn't have a lot of time to talk to him though.."

"**I'm sure there will be a lot of time for that later. Now that you finally called Gibbs he won't let you out of his sight again."**

It was hard to tell whether that prospect scared or pleased him, but Tony didn't think that Gibbs would waste much thought on him anyway. Especially not after tonight.

"I guess."

It wasn't more than a sigh. A sigh that must have revealed more of his feelings than he'd thought, because Mia's voice was suddenly very somber.

"**Is everything really alright? Is there something you want to tell me?"**

Sometimes he hated the fact that she could read him this easily, even over the phone.

"You know me! A good movie and a beer and I'm just dandy."

He heard her take a breath, and knew that he hadn't fooled her, but just then there was the voice of a man in the background, telling her that they had to hurry.

"**Okay, just a minute." **she called back. **"Sorry Tony, Den and I were invited over for dinner and we're already late. Uhm-"** She trailed off and didn't sound very happy anymore, but hesitant and sad.

'_Wow, I'm a walking turn off tonight.' _Tony thought.

"Ewww. Don't tell me you're going to eat frog legs and snails."

"**Ewww." **she echoed right back, and there was a hint of a smile in her voice. **"God, I hope not. But hey, they are Den's friends, so I won't feel too bad if I feed my frog and snails to their dog."**

"The poor animal. Don't you have a heart?"

They snickered together until Dennis's voice was back, sounding frantic now.

"Don't wet your pants, honey. I'm coming." There was more distant grumbling before Mia laughed and turned her attention back to Tony. **"I have to go or Den will pop a vein."**

On the one hand he wanted to talk with her a little more, but that movie and beer actually sounded pretty good. A little mind numbing action a la 'Die Hard' maybe...

"Have fun and don't kill the dog."

"**I'll try." **The silence stretched and Tony was about to hang up when soft words halted his movement. **"Whatever it is Tony, I'm sure it'll be alright."**

It was Mia who hung up then, robbing Tony of the chance to answer. Probably a good thing too, since he really didn't know what to say to that.

He went into the kitchen to fetch a beer and an icepack for his ankle before sauntering over to one of the piles of his DVD's. It took him five minutes before he realized that he wasn't even able to concentrate on the titles in front of him. He decided that the beer would have to do for now and plopped down onto his old couch.

"_I'm sure it'll be alright."_

Anthony DiNozzo drank his beer and found himself wishing that she was right.

TBC

* * *

**A/N:**

1. Did you get my hint at our favourite Gothic? *snicker*

2. You didn't really think TDBTD was the last time we would see Mia again, did you? Not sure whether she'll appear again, though...

3. Oh I got MSN now, wanna chat? Send me a PM! I love chatting although with the time difference it may be a bit difficult...

4. Coming next: Pissed off Ducky. Enough said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will.

**A/N:** As promised, Chapter 07. It's pretty short but I hope the content makes up for that. :) Hopefully you'll all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for your reviews and don't worry (since some of you did) this story will be finished, no matter what. After all, there is still the third installment to write... ;)

Beta'd by the awesomeness that is **Ktwesterna**. Thanks, you are great.

* * *

**Their Day in Baltimore**

* * *

Chapter 07

Agent Gibbs stopped short upon entering his room and spotting his guest. His surprise didn't last long, however. After all, he should have known that Ducky would be waiting for him. The man had the most annoying tendency to show up at the most inconvenient times.

Inconvenient for Gibbs, that was.

He had half a mind to ask – or more like order, since Gibbs didn't ask, no matter the circumstances - his best friend to leave. He really had been looking forward to a quite room and maybe a beer or two. The day had been more tiring than he had anticipated, in more ways than one. But one look at Ducky's stern face, and the still steaming cup of coffee waiting for him, and his suspicions were confirmed. There was no way he was getting out of this.

The Scotsman had a gentle heart, but when the situation warranted it, he could be just as stubborn as his younger friend. In a way he was even worse because his superior age and wisdom allowed him to stay calm during an argument and not loose his temper, whereas Gibbs tended to do just that.

'_But not this time.'_ Gibbs thought to himself. This time he couldn't afford to loose his temper since that would only prove to play into Ducky's hands.

He took a deep breath and joined the older man at the table. The smell of coffee assaulted his senses and he grabbed the cup that Ducky had obviously prepared for him without so much as a thanks. Still, he couldn't help the blissful smile and contented sigh as he began to sip the intoxicating liquor. Oh yeah, that was exactly what he'd needed.

Ducky quirked an amused eyebrow.

"Better now?"

Gibbs merely shrugged. "Anything new you can tell me about the victims, Duck?"

"I'm afraid that would be a no. Just what you already know. Both men were beaten to death over a length of time. It certainly seems like our killer took his time with the unfortunate Mr. Lowe and Corporal Speer." The old man shook his head and Gibbs could see genuine sorrow in his eyes. "Those two must have suffered quite a bit before they were finally released. What about you? Did your day bring any new insights?"

Gibbs eyebrow twitched.

_Your day_.

He hadn't added '_with Anthony'_ but Gibbs could hear it just fine anyway.

He should have known that Ducky wouldn't let this go. The doctor had been genuinely pleased to see the young man again and Gibbs hadn't missed the frown Ducky had shot him after his more than brusque attitude towards the man.

Gibbs was still vaguely disappointed - some might even call it ashamed although Gibbs would never be one of those - that it had been Ducky who had recognized Tony before formally being introduced to him.

_He_ should have been the one to recognize Tony, not the man who'd barely spent time with the kid back then. But he hadn't. In fact, he hadn't had the slightest idea who that man in front of him was before he'd heard Tony's name. Ducky had always been better at remembering faces and names than him and it had never bothered Gibbs.

But this time it did. He couldn't say why, exactly, but it did.

"No nothing. We spoke to Speers wife and her reaction was a bit odd but I don't think she had anything to do with his death. It just doesn't fit."

"That's too bad." Ducky muttered.

"Yeah well, at least it wasn't a complete waste of time."

The ME perked up at that. "What do you mean, Jethro?"

Gibbs sighed and began to tell Ducky about his day in all its disappointing details. He actually relaxed a bit while he told his friend about the stalker they'd caught in front of Mrs. Speers house. He figured that the story would distract Ducky from his actual reason for coming over.

That is, until he came to the part where he had to tell how they'd actually stopped the guy from escaping. Or rather, how _Tony_ had stopped him.

Ducky barely managed to not drop his cup. "He did what?"

The Agent stood up and began to pace. He was still furious with Tony over that reckless stunt and he still didn't understand his own reaction afterwards.

"The idiot jumped in front of a damn car, that's what he did, Duck."

Ducky set his cup down and placed a hand over his heart, as if he wanted to still its rapid beating. "Dear Lord. Is he alright?"

Gibbs felt the irrational urge to snap at the old man. Something about his concern was grating on his nerves. Maybe because it reminded his of his own breathless terror when he'd thought that that car had actually hit Tony. But that was something he didn't want to acknowledge just yet. Instead he told himself that he was just tired and took a deep breath to calm down.

He wasn't going to loose his temper. Not this time.

"He's fine. Sprained his ankle though. I drove him home."

Gibbs winced when the last sentence left his mouth. He knew that he'd said too much when Ducky's eyes lit up and a teasing smirk appeared on his lips.

"So you took care of him, I take it?!"

Gibbs gritted his teeth. "No." he said. "I just made sure that he didn't run someone else over while trying to drive with that ankle."

Ducky's face darkened. He knew that Gibbs was a stubborn bastard but enough was enough. The Scotsman was not about to let him stay ignorant of the way he treated others. Especially not this young man.

Abigail sometimes referred to him as 'Gibbs' conscience', and if there was ever a time to live up to that title, it was now.

"Jethro-" he began but Gibbs beat him to it.

"I don't want to talk about it Ducky."

Donald Mallard stayed calm but there was a noticeable edge to his voice. "Don't talk about what Jethro? About the fact that even I noticed during the few minutes that I saw you two together, the appalling matter in which you treated the boy for no apparent reason at all? Or about the fact that you only do that because you are too stubborn to admit that you actually still care about Anthony?"

Ducky could see the way Gibbs clenched his jaw a little bit tighter with every word he said. It pained him to be the reason for his friends distress, but it had pained him even more to see the hurt resignation in Tony's eyes. His father had always told him that a man had to set his priorities and that's what he had done. He just hoped that his friendship with Gibbs would survive that decision.

"I barely know the man, Ducky. Just because we spent a few days together fifteen years ago, doesn't mean I do. Anthony DiNozzo is just a detective I happen to work with, that's all."

"Fine, so you think you don't know the adult Anthony, I can understand that. But then, why do you treat him so awfully? If you don't know him, why the resentment?"

Ducky was pleased to see Gibbs eyes soften a little bit at that.

"I don't resent him."

"You could have fooled me." The old doctor suddenly remembered his conversation with Tony's partner and his anger flared anew. "The boy doesn't need you to make his life harder than it already is Jethro."

Gibbs head jerked up at that and he stopped his pacing long enough to ask: "What does that mean?"

But Ducky just shook his head. He knew that it wasn't his place to tell Gibbs about Tony's trouble with his colleagues. Even though he was convinced that it could only help in breaking through Gibbs walls. The Agent had always been especially harsh towards bullies and equally protective of their victims.

Instead he acted as if he hadn't heard Gibbs question. "I really think you should start to figure out what you want, Jethro. If it's so much trouble working with the boy, then ask the director to send someone else over, but don't let your grief color your behavior towards him."

Gibbs bristled at the suggestion to let this case go. "This is my case now Ducky. Giving up on it now is not an option."

He didn't say however, that disappearing out of Tony's life so suddenly wasn't an option anymore either.

It took him a moment to process the last part of Ducky's speech and it left him staring at the older man with a mixture of disbelief and anger. "And what does this have to do with Shannon and Kelly?"

The ME felt weary. Speaking with Gibbs about his late wife and child was still like running the gauntlet, even after three years. You never knew whether Gibbs was in the mood to share some innocent memories, or whether he would rip your head off for even mentioning their names. Most of the time Ducky waited for Gibbs to initiate a conversation about the two of them, but he couldn't wait this time. This time he would have to take matters into his own hands if he wanted Gibbs to finally acknowledge a few truths.

"I don't know Jethro. You tell me. I just thought that it was some what interesting how Anthony reappears in your life just a short time after Shannon and Kelly are gone. If I remember correctly, 15 years ago it was just the other way around."

Gibbs body language was screaming rage by now but his voice was eerily calm. "What are you trying to say Ducky? That this is destiny?"

Ducky almost laughed at that, but he feared that it would send his friend over the edge so he smothered it. "Oh no Jethro. Destiny is not the word I was thinking of. Although it's you who always tells the younger agents that there are no coincidences."

Gibbs took another deep breath. He didn't acknowledge what Ducky had said about coincidences, though, since he knew that there was nothing he could say against that. "And what would you call it then?"

He wasn't so sure if he wanted an answer but he was positive that Ducky wouldn't back off if he didn't ask and he really just wanted to be left alone right now. This conversation was becoming far too personal.

"I'd call it a chance."

Ducky didn't say more, merely rose from his seat to leave the room. A last glance over his shoulder showed the frozen back and clenched fists of his dear friend who was currently staring out the window, not even acknowledging his departure.

The desire to go over there and comfort the Agent in some way was almost overwhelming, but he knew that there was nothing more he could say to get through Gibbs thick skull. His words needed time to sink in.

His friend had to figure the rest out by himself.

And Ducky had no doubt that he would, he just hoped that it wouldn't be too late by then.

TBC

**

* * *

**

A/N

: The bit about destiny and chance and the conversation with Ducky and Gibbs had been haunting my mind ever since I finished TDBTD. Oh, what do I say, even before I finished TDBTD! Leave a review if you liked it. And even if you didn't. Constructive criticicm is always of the good. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Nothings mine, neither NCIS nor the Sixth Sense

**A/N:** And update again. I'm hoping to keep this speed up from now on so that you'll have a new chapter roughly once a week. The next chapter is already halfaway done. This chapter was hard to write and I'm happy that it's finally out of the way.

Much thanks for your reviews and an extra big thanks to **Ktwesterna** for beta'ing this thing and making it more Gibbish and Tonyish and Abbyish and Duckyish! :) You're great!

On a side note, don't you hate it when you work on a story and have already an idea for the next that's eating you're brain? I've had an idea for another NCIS fic - one that got nothing to do with the 'The Day' series - weeks ago and it's killing me because I don't find the time to write something down except for quick notes. My SGA story is already on hold cause I want to concentrade on TDIB, I don't need another one. Arggghhh! Lend me your strength guys. Lend me your strength...

* * *

**Their Day in Baltimore**

* * *

Chapter 08

When Tony arrived at the station the next morning, still limping slightly, the first thing he saw was Mike's worried face and that was enough to make him feel even more miserable than he already did.

Mike was an old school cop, one of those hard boiled old men, a la Dirty Harry. Even though he was the most compassionate man Tony had ever met, he could count the times the old detective had actually _shown_ that side of him on one hand. So, the only reason for Mike to look so openly worried was that something pretty bad had happened since they'd last seen each other.

The young Italian feared the worst and prepared himself for another victim of their serial killer and to tell another wife or parent about the death of their loved one. But then he followed Mike's gaze and discovered the real reason for his uneasiness.

And who could blame him?

Even Tony was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable as he watched the two men in the large office on the other side of the bullpen. The wall that was taken up by a big window allowed him a perfect view although a part of Tony wished that he wouldn't have to see quite so much.

Doctor Donald Mallard sat at the table, his head bent over some papers, probably the autopsy report. The white mop of hair was in a disarray and the glasses sat slightly askew on his nose. His shoulders were slumped and he absentmindedly took a sip of his tea from time to time. Tony thought that he, for the first time since he knew him, looked his age.

The thing that stood out the most however was his right hand that was steadily tapping the table top.

Something about the motion made Tony uneasy. He didn't know Ducky all that much but, somehow, he just knew that such a behaviour was unlikely for the old ME. He'd always remembered the man as the calm haven back then. It had seemed like nothing had been able to faze the Scotsman. But this nonstop _tap tap tap_ was anything but calm and collected. It seemed restless and almost a little bit anxious.

Gibbs on the other hand, was even more stiff and unmoving than usual. He stood with his back pressed against the wall - the wall that was farthest away from the older doctor, Tony noticed with dread - and a cup of coffee clutched in his hand. He was staring at the clipboard where they'd pinned the pictures from the crime scene. While Tony couldn't see his face, he could imagine that it was completely blank and expressionless.

As far as Tony could see, there was no arguing going on between the two NCIS agents. But he had the distinct impression that it would have been better than the stiff atmosphere that seemed to radiate from them or the way they forcibly tried to act as if the other wasn't even there.

Tony almost expected to hear some kind of gloomy soundtrack. One of those that always played in his beloved horror movies, just before the cute little blonde walked into an abandoned building and got eaten for her stupidity.

The thought made him smile, but it didn't last.

Because, with a sinking feeling, he realized that whatever had happened between the two men must have been his fault too. The tension between them was almost palpable. It was pretty obvious that the they'd had a huge fight of some kind.

_'And what a coincidence that it happened not even 12 hours after you walked back into their lives.'_ Tony thought bitterly while he made his way towards the office.

He was honestly beginning to regret ever calling Gibbs. Until now, all it had accomplished was him feeling even more worthless than he already had. Now a longstanding friendship was falling apart, and to top it all off, they were no closer to finding their killer than they'd been last week.

Tony had the overwhelming urge to flee and never look back, but that was not an option. If it wasn't his pride that was holding him back, it was definitely his obligation to the victims and their families. And of course his desire to catch this sick bastard and send him to prison for the rest of his life.

Mike met him in front of the door and made an exaggerated 'after you' gesture. A weary sigh escaped Tony's lips before he steeled himself and opened the door with a little bit more force than necessary.

"Good morning my fellow crime fighters! Ready to face the scum of Baltimore?"

The grin on his face felt awkward and shakyand it crumbled even more when Gibbs merely shot him a murderous glare in response.

And then the weirdest thing ever happened.

The tapping of Ducky's fingers that had filled the tense silence until now, suddenly stopped and the doctor raised his head long enough from the papers to give his friend a look that Tony couldn't quite read. Gibbs couldn't have seen it, since he was turned away from the ME, but the weight of his gaze must have been enough. Because for a fraction of a second, the Agents shoulders seemed to slump in defeat before straightening once again. His gaze didn't exactly soften but, when he lifted his cup to take a sip, there was an almost unnoticeable nod in Tony's direction and a mumble that could have been a 'Good morning'.

The tapping continued like nothing had happened and Tony wondered if he hadn't just imagined everything.

_'What the hell is going on here?'_

Mike cleared his throat. "Yeah... well, I'm afraid we don't have much to go on. We have no witnesses. We don't even have the location of the actual murders, and the two victims have nothing in common that would give us a lead. For god's sake, they don't even use the same shampoo!"

The old detective grew more and more frustrated with each and every word and Tony could certainly sympathize with his partner. They had reached an dead end. The nightmare of every investigator. Their only hope was that the guy would make a mistake when he killed his next victim. The very thought made Tony physically ill.

The ringing of a phone interrupted the tense silence that followed Mike's exclamation. It seemed to take Gibbs a few seconds to realize that it was his phone before he pulled it out and stared at the display.

The smile that crossed his face as he answered the call was disturbingly feral.

"Your timing is scary Abs. What've you got?"

The voice of a woman filled the room. Gibbs must have put her on speaker so they could all hear what she had to say.

"_Nice to hear your voice too Bossman. And you know that I always know when you need the awesomeness that is me. It's my sixth sense. Not the creepy kind, like seeing dead people or something like that. Though I guess that could be pretty cool from time to time... I'm sure it would be a neat party trick-" _

"Abby!" Gibbs growled and the young woman seemed to be familiar with that tone of voice.

"_Alright, alright. It's just that I watched the movie yesterday and at the end I was so like 'No way!' I mean, how freaky unexpected was that, huh?!"_

Gibbs rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples as if to soothe a headache. That's when Tony decided that he liked this Abby chick. Good taste in movies and the ability to annoy Gibbs without even being in the same room? That was definitely a winner.

"Yeah I know." he said, and moved a little bit closer to the phone in Gibbs hand. "M. Night Shyamalan is a genius."

Had Tony known Abby, he would have known that she was currently nodding her head furiously, causing her pigtails to fly through the air.

"_Oh man, you don't have to tell me.__"_There was a beat of silence. _"Hey, who are you?"_

Tony was about to introduce himself when Gibbs cut him off. He'd watched the brief exchange with unreadable eyes and Tony wondered what he'd done wrong now.

"Either you tell me why you called immediately, or no Caf-Pow's for at least a month."

"_Oh that...that's just mean!" _Abby whined. _"Fine, be that way. You still remember what I told you about the way the victims were arranged?"_

"I believe the word you used was gross."

"_Well they are! But there was something familiar there and after Ducky sent me that sample of the paint, which is, by the way, from a label that you'll find everywhere in Baltimore, that feeling got stronger, and I knew that it had something to do with a painting I'd once seen, so I called my friend Jason. The art student I was dating a few months back, remember?" _Gibbs remained silent in lieu of an answer and Abby huffed. "_Of course you don't. Anyway, so I describe the poses to him, and he's like 'Of course I know that painting. It's pretty famous.' and I'm like 'What?' and he again 'Yeah sure.' and then I-"_

"ABS! The point?"

"_The Vitruvian Man by Leonardo da Vinci!"_

Mike raised an eyebrow. "The vitruwhat?"

"_The Vitruvian Man!" _Abby sounded even more excited now. "_It's a drawing by da Vinci that is based on the correlations of ideal human proportions with geometry. You know, the guy standing in a circle and a square?"_

By now Ducky had risen from his seat and joined the three men. "Yes of course. It's a splendid drawing indeed."

"_I asked Jason a little bit about da Vinci and he told me some interesting things. For example, it was Leonardo's noble aim to let the observer feel the emotions that his work provoked. If it was a piece of sadness, the viewers were supposed to feel the exact same sadness in their own hearts. And he also once said that artists were God's grandchildren because they had the ability to create infernal figments of the imagination."_

Gibbs looked doubtful. "What's that got to do with our suspect?"

"_Don't you see?" _Abby asked. _"When we see his victims we certainly feel their pain, don't we? Ducky told me they died exceptionally painful deaths."_

Gibbs shook his head although she couldn't see it. "That's too far-fetched Abs."

"But what about the paint, Jethro?" Ducky cut in. "What if our killer didn't just want to let us feel their pain, but immortalize it as well? On a canvas maybe."

"So what? We are dealing with a deranged artist?" Mike crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling before shrugging. "Well, I've seen weirder things."

Gibbs was beginning to get frustrated. "No Abby, that's not enough. What you've got is just a theory, and not a strong one. We can't base our investigation solely on some slight similarities to a painting."

"_But Gibbs-"_ Abby tried again but Gibbs wasn't listening anymore. While he'd talked to Abby, he'd secretly watched DiNozzo from the corner of his eye. The young detective had been unnaturally silent during the whole thing and was currently flipping through a bunch of papers with a concentrated expression on his face. Gibbs was momentarily stunned how young the boy looked like that. Brows furrowed and the tip of his tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth. He felt a smile creep onto his lips, and he was just about to allow it when Tony began to grin from ear to ear and bounce on his feet.

"Hah, I knew it!"

The NCIS agent walked closer to look over the young man's shoulder. "What is it?"

Tony seemed to be startled by the close proximity, but dismissed it in favor of telling them what he'd found out.

"Well, when Abby talked about Leonardo da Vinci, I knew that I'd heard that name before in connection with this case." He pointed at the papers in his hands. "Alan Lowe and his wife were art lovers. They collected art and visited various exhibitions over the years. And now the one million dollar question lady and gentlemen: Who was their favorite artist of all time?"

"Leonardo da Vinci!" Abby and Ducky exclaimed at the exact same time.

Tony grinned and winked at Ducky. "Exactly. And it gets even better. Mrs. Lowe told me that they were regulars at a bar called 'Mona Lisa'. It's a meeting place for soon-to-be artists and other art lovers, especially those of Master da Vinci."

Gibbs had to admit that Abby's theory was beginning to take shape, but he was still doubtful. "Okay but what about Corporal Speer? His wife never mentioned any passion for art."

Tony snorted derisively. "The lovely Mrs. Speer didn't tell us much of anything. I really think we're on to something. I say we go pay her another visit." At Gibbs raised eyebrow he continued. "Come on. This is the first valuable lead we've gotten since this started. It beats sitting around and doing nothing."

"_Listen to him Bossman!" _Abby piped up. _"Whoever he is."_

Tony didn't understand it but he already felt some kind of connection with the woman. Her quirky attitude was getting to him and he really wanted her to know his name as well, but Gibbs interrupted him once again. "Thanks Abs. Call if you get something."

Without waiting for an answer he hung up before addressing Tony again. "Alright DiNozzo. You're with me."

The Italian shot a little glance at his partner. It felt weird taking orders from someone else and going out to speak with a family member without Mike, but he still wanted to spend as much time with Gibbs as he could, no matter how badly it was going right now.

The old detective certainly didn't look happy, but he didn't object either. "Well, while you talk to Lowe, I'll go to this bar. Ask around a bit. Maybe someone's seen something."

Gibbs then turned to Ducky and the two of them just seemed to... stare for a moment. The old doctor was the first to look away.

"I'll go back to the motel, if you don't mind Jethro. I'm feeling a tad worn out.

The young Italian looked anxiously from one to the other. Watching them was more than just plain uncomfortable now. It was outright painful.

Gibbs finally nodded stiffly. "You do that Ducky. Get some sleep."

Neither men moved, so Tony felt bold and pushed Gibbs a little bit into the direction of the door. Everything to just get out of here. Before they disappeared he watched over his shoulder and gave Mike and Ducky a little wave. "See you later. Wish us luck."

As they made their way towards Gibbs car, Tony thought about their newest theory – if you could even call it that – the new situation between Gibbs and Ducky, and of course his own personal crisis with the old Marine and added silently,_ 'Because we are so gonna need it.'_

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Okay, first? Mr. Night IS a genius, especially for 'Unbreakable' *loves this movie to death* and second: you don't know Da Vinci's Vitruvian Man? Go google him.

_And last but not least: TONY'S FATHER AT NCIS! Liked it? I have to say that I'm mostly content with the episode, although there are a few things that could have been delved into a little bit more, for excample Tony's plaque incident and why his father wasn't there. That came a little short. But Papa Gibbs was awesome!!! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Nothings mine. Just playing with them.

**A/N:** Wow big ass long chapter with much goodness of case AND character development. I'm just happy I got to write this before my personal life got flushed down the drain. Work is physically pretty exhausting right now. And then there is the thing with my grandpa in hospital and some days he's feeling so bad that the doctors say it's just a matter of time, and other days he's feeling so good that they think about sending him to rehab and we don't know what to tell my grandma (who lives in a nursery home now since she can't live alone with her wheelchair) because It's up and down right now and we don't want to worry her. On the other hand she's got a right to know that her husband could very well die in the next few days but what if he won't and we worry her for nothing?! That's emotionally pretty exhausting. So the gist of the matter: I'm exhausted! All around.

Sorry to vent (or as Abby would say, babble), but I just needed to get this off my chest. I don't like talking with my co-workers about something like this and the family is already arguing about the inheritance (which I find slightly disturbing) so that's not an option either. And sometimes it's easier like this, with people you can't see and don't really know, if you know what I mean?!

But enough of that. This is not an agony column after all. On with the story and once again thanks to my beta **Ktwesterna** for the wonderful help! **I hope you'll enjoy and thanks for the awesome reviews. They are making this whole mess so much more bearable.** **Love you all!**

* * *

**Their Day in Baltimore**

* * *

Chapter 09

Mrs. Speer opened the door and was noticeably startled when she saw Gibbs and DiNozzo. She was looking a bit more rumpled, her bun not nearly as perfect and tight as it had been the day before. There were dark circles under her eyes that she'd obviously tried to hide under a layer of make-up. Gibbs thought that she finally looked like a grieving woman should, and was immediately ashamed of himself.

"Agent Gibbs. Detective DiNozzo. What are you doing here?"

In Gibbs' opinion, that was a pretty odd question to ask the men investing the death of your husband, but he let it go. He'd already come to accept that Speer's wife was anything but predictable.

"We have some more questions about your husband. Maybe we should take this inside."

For a second it looked like she was going to decline, but then she wordlessly took a step back to let them in. She was still avoiding looking directly into Tony's face as she led them into the living room.

"I really don't know what more I could tell you. I've told you all that I know."

"This won't take long Mrs. Speer." Tony promised, just as Maria the housemaid entered the room. "We just need to know if your husband was interested in art. Particularly the works of Leonardo da Vinci."

There was a gasp and Gibbs turned just in time to see Maria stumble over her own feet. Tony moved to rise from his seat to catch her, but the young woman managed to steady herself.

Mrs. Speer furrowed her brow. She seemed more weary than angry. "Maria, please watch your feet. Imagine what would have happened if you'd been carrying the Dresden china."

Maria blushed and smiled sheepishly but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm sorry ma'am. I'll be more careful." She turned towards their two guests. "Would the two gentlemen care for some coffee?"

Gibbs merely nodded, but Tony flashed her a flirtatious smile and winked at the pretty brunette. "Some coffee would be great Maria. Thank you."

Maria blushed an even deeper red and ducked her head while Gibbs barely kept himself from reaching out and slapping some restraint into the young man.

As soon as the young woman was gone, Mrs. Speer sighed heavily. "That girl. Since my husband died she's been even more of a klutz than usual. I'm just keeping her here because her parents were good friends, but I really don't know why I still care. You wouldn't believe how much porcelain I've already lost."

Tony stared at the door that lead towards the kitchen with a speculative frown on his face.

The widow cleared her throat. "Well enough of that. What did you say? Leonardo da Vinci? Wasn't he the artist who painted that smiling lady?"

Gibbs nodded his head, the bit of hope he'd had already sinking. "Yes, the 'Mona Lisa'. Did he mention anything about him or his works to you?"

She shook her head once more, looking quite bewildered. "No. Lance and I never talked about art or anything like that. Why are you asking me all this?"

Gibbs decided to not answer that question. It was becoming painfully obvious that this lead was just another dead end. Even without Speer's insistence that her late husband had no interest in art, the total lack of any paintings in this house was a dead give away. But even if Corporal Speer had been a secret art lover, it still would have been a pretty far-fetched theory.

Maria returned with their coffee's and Gibbs didn't miss the way DiNozzo watched her intensely. When the young Italian opened his mouth the older Agent was sure that he would try to flirt some more with the young housemaid, but instead he directed his question at Mrs. Speer.

"Did your husband ever tell you about a bar called 'Mona Lisa'?"

The cups clinked dangerously when Maria almost dropped them but fortunately her boss didn't seem to notice.

"No. The only bar he ever mentioned was the one where he always met his friends. What was it called again? Something Scottish... Mc-... Mc-…"

"McClarence, ma'am." Maria piped up. She still seemed oddly mesmerized by Tony's face. It seemed like she couldn't help but shoot little shy glances into DiNozzo's direction every few seconds, while the Italian was busy undressing her with his eyes. All that was hard to ignore for the Agent who clenched his fists to keep from lashing out, but the widow seemed oblivious. She merely waved a hand at her housemaid as if to wave away her answer.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess that's it." She looked at Maria then, who was still standing besides the couch, fidgeting with the empty tray in her hands. The young girl didn't notice at first, her whole attention on the detective. "That would be all Maria. Thank you." Speer's voice was like ice and Maria visibly jumped at that.

"O-Of course ma'am."

She made to turn away but Tony stopped her with a raised hand. "Excuse me. But may I use your bathroom?"

Their host seemed distracted all of a sudden. She stared into her coffee and didn't even lift her head when she said, "Of course Detective. Maria show him the way, please." There was an odd mix of relief and trepidation on Maria's face, but when Tony rose from his seat and smiled encouragingly at her she seemed to relax a bit.

Gibbs seethed and gritted his teeth while he watched them go. He would have liked nothing better than to grab Tony by his ears and drag his ass right back to the couch right now. This was a murder investigation, for God's sake, not a blind date! But he would contain himself for now. At least one of them had to act professional in front of the victims wife, even if said wife didn't seem to care what her maid and the detective did. As soon as they were alone though, DiNozzo would get to feel the legendary wrath of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The kid would be lucky to get away with all his limbs attached.

But at least he finally got to see what kind of detective DiNozzo really was. Sure he'd seemed capable at first, but in the end he was just another young man with no control over his hormones whatsoever. The huge wave of disappointment he suddenly felt came quite as a surprise though.

"He visited an evening class."

Speer's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. She was still staring into her coffee as if she was seeing something else instead of the black liquid. Her voice had been dreamy and far away, something that sounded wrong coming from the otherwise collected woman.

"Excuse me?"

Her fingers twitched and she tightened her hold on the cup. "Evening class. I received a sympathy card from his teacher and fellow students this morning. Every time he was ashore for a few months, he would visit this evening class three times a week and learn Spanish."

Gibbs brow furrowed in thought. "Do you think that could have anything to do with his death?"

A few minutes passed in uncomfortable silence before she shook her head. Her voice wasn't dreamy anymore but it cracked towards the end when she answered. "I didn't know." Her hands tightened even more and Gibbs was afraid the cup would break. "He was learning a new language and I didn't know. Three times a week and I didn't know."

She leaned back and closed her eyes and suddenly she looked so much older than before. "I won't lie to you Agent Gibbs. Our marriage... it wasn't all about love."

Gibbs bit his tongue but he didn't have a chance to say anything anyway, since Mrs. Speer was already talking again.

"It was a marriage of convenience in most parts. I wanted my family off my back and he... well," a bitter smile touched her lips. "He mostly wanted the money. But despite all that we always cared deeply for each other."

He had never been good at emotional stuff, but even Gibbs sensed that she needed to get something off of her chest. From personal experience he knew that sometimes it was easier talking to a stranger.

"But you cared more about him than he did about you."

Brown eyes opened to stare at him before they wandered to the ceiling. "You must have noticed that I don't know as much about him than I should as his wife. I know that too. But... but a whole new language. Three times a week." She turned desperate and disbelieving eyes on him and Gibbs realized that she'd done a lot more than simply care about him. "A new language Agent Gibbs. How could I have missed that."

Silent tears finally spilled over, but she made no move to wipe them away. Only stared at him, waiting for an answer that he couldn't give. There was nothing left of the woman that had reacted with detachment and indifference to her husband's death. Just a sad, old widow that wondered what had become of her life. That wondered, when she had started to love a man that thought she wasn't important enough to know about the major changes in his life.

When she realized that he couldn't give her an answer, that no one other than herself would be able to answer that question, she left the chair and took up a position in front of the window.

"When does it stop, Agent Gibbs?" She didn't sound like she expected an answer this time either.

Gibbs thought about the way he still couldn't visit Shannon's and Kelly's graves. Or the way he was still waking up in the middle of the night because he thought he'd heard a noise, convinced that Kelly had once again left her room for a glass of milk in the middle of the night. How he was still hurting and not really feeling all that much better after three years.

But he'd loved Shannon very much. His marriage wasn't one of convenience but of love, pure and unadulterated. There were no similarities between them and the Speer's.

He was just about to tell her that it would get better over time but then he thought that, maybe, her situation was even worse than his.

She'd loved this man, in her own twisted way, and had never had the fortune to have this love returned. Who knew how long she'd been trapped in this marriage fighting with her unrequited feelings. There was so much regret in her eyes and words that Gibbs had no doubt that she'd still hoped somewhere deep inside that he would return these feelings over time. But now there was no hope left, because Lance Speer was gone. She would have to live the rest of her life with the question whether she could have done something to make a difference.

He knew that Shannon had loved him. Had never doubted that for a second. He had lots of wonderful memories to reinforce that knowledge. The way she always made his favorite breakfast in the morning when he'd had a bad case. All the little trivial things she did for him like fluffing up his pillow every night or getting him a beer from the refrigerator in time, so it wouldn't be too cold when he got home from work. Small deeds that were totally self-evident for her. A fact that made him love her even more.

But Speer didn't have that.

She had nothing right now, except her own regrets.

"It doesn't." He said eventually. Her shoulders tensed and he quickly continued. "But it gets easier. A little. And one day, if you're lucky, it will almost seem bearable."

Gibbs realized that those words weren't encouraging in the least and certainly nothing a fresh widow wanted to hear. But they were the truth and Mrs. Speer seemed to appreciate that.

When she turned back to him there was almost a smile on her thin lips. "Thank you Agent Gibbs. Sounds like you speak out of experience."

Gibbs ignored the veiled question. He'd already said way too much anyway. It was time to leave and let her absorb everything that'd happened.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Speer. As soon as we know something I'll call."

She was already staring out the window again. He wasn't even sure whether she'd heard him until her distracted voice reached his ears. "Yes, do that please. Good bye Agent Gibbs."

She made no move to walk him out so he left the room by himself. He still had to find his wayward partner though. One could only hope that he wouldn't walk in on them making out with each other. That would be the last straw.

* * *

Just as he'd predicted, they weren't even near the bathroom when he finally found them, but in the kitchen.

He couldn't see them yet, but he could hear their muffled voices through the ajar door. His first notion was to barge in and stop whatever was going on between them. He didn't know what it was that was stopped him from doing just that in the end. Maybe it was because their voices sounded too solemn. Or the fact that he couldn't hear any of the girlish giggling that he associated with flirting. But whatever it was, it made him stop just in front of the door and soundlessly nudge it open a bit more so he could see and hear more while staying in the shadows himself.

The sight that met him certainly wasn't what he'd expected.

DiNozzo and Maria sat at the coffee table, facing each other. Tony's hand covered hers on top of the table but there was nothing sexual about the gesture. It looked more like he was trying to comfort her. That impression was just reinforced by her tear-stained face and her hunched and trembling shoulders.

"Come on Maria." Tony was saying, giving her hand a little squeeze. "I know you want to talk about it and it could really help us."

Maria sniffled. "I don't know...I'm scared." Her voice was timid and it seemed like she was afraid to meet Tony's eyes. "Would it really help? I mean-"

"Yes it would." Tony said firmly. "You want us to catch his killer too, don't you?"

"Of course!" Maria almost screamed before she ducked her head again. Her sobbing increased and her next words sounded heart-wrenchingly broken. "I loved him. Lance was my everything."

Gibbs shifted on his feet. He had not seen that coming.

Tony remained silent to give her the chance to regain her composure. When the sobbing died down eventually he tilted his head to be able to look her in the eyes. "Tell me."

The command was soft but firm and Maria did tell him.

"At first I thought I was just a booty call to him. You know, the guy who married the rich lady but had fun with the young and stupid housekeeper? It seemed pretty obvious." She chuckled lightly but it wasn't a happy sound. "And you know what? I didn't care one bit. It was all right, as long as he let me love him."

Tony didn't say anything and she took a deep breath. "But I wasn't just a casual affair. I needed a bit to realize that, but when I did it was heaven on earth." She shot the Italian a little self-deprecating smile. "Sounds tacky, I know. But that's how it was. He gave me everything I could ask for. Lance was an amazing individual. He had so much love to give and it had always been thrown back into his face. Mrs. Speer didn't know how lucky she was to have him. I mean, officially have him. She never appreciated him."

Gibbs thought back to the broken woman in the other room and thought that he might have a thing or two to say about that.

"But you did." Tony prompted.

"Yes." she said, a dreamy smile on her face. "I did. But he seemed to appreciate me as well. I was just a housemaid but he believed in me, and when I told him about my dream he didn't laugh at me like my parents did. He supported me."

"What dream?" DiNozzo asked. He had such a gleam in his eyes that Gibbs couldn't help but think that he already knew the answer.

Maria hesitated, her eyes darting all over the room. She bit her lip so hard, it wouldn't have surprised Gibbs if she'd drawn blood. Tony just waited, not saying a thing and Gibbs was secretly impressed by his patience.

Finally she sighed and released her abused lip. Her voice was so soft, Gibbs almost missed her answer.

"I always wanted to study art."

A satisfied grin touched Tony's lips but he smothered it immediately. "And he helped you with that, I take it."

"Oh he sure did. He asked a friend of his that's an art professor to get me a place in a University. I'm not sure if it was completely legal but I really didn't care. It was a dream come true, literally. I wasn't about to let that pass me by." Her eyes lit up with excitement and love. "But he didn't just help me. Lance was also honestly interested in what I was doing and learning at school. He asked me questions and took me to museums and exhibitions."

"How did you manage to go to a university and work here at the same time without Mrs. Speer knowing about it. I mean, I assume she didn't know?"

Maria shook her head. "No, of course not. It was an evening class. Never started before 7 pm. I stop working an hour before that. Mrs. Speer never noticed a thing. Lance would accompany me sometimes. I don't know what he was doing while I was in class, but I suspect he was taking a class on his own. Anyway, after that we would meet and go eat or drink something."

And Mrs. Speer thought an evening class was all she had to worry about.

Gibbs felt a little angry. Not at Maria or Mrs. Speer. Not even at Corporal Speer, who had just been too much of a coward to follow his heart. No, he felt angry at the situation, because in the end, no one emerged from this as a winner. Because all that was left, were two women living in the same house without knowing how much in common they really had.

The one mourning the happiness she'd lost.

The other mourning the happiness she'd never had.

Tony's voice interrupted his thoughts. "And where exactly did you and Corporal Lance go after your classes?" Maria just stared at him, a slight frown on her face and the Italian relented. "Could it have been a meeting place for young art students called 'Mona Lisa'?"

"If you already know the answer, why are you asking?" Her tone was decidedly miffed now, but Tony merely shrugged.

"Didn't know. Just suspected. Were the two of you there the night he disappeared?"

"No. But the night before that." An almost whisper. "It was the last time I saw him."

Tony gave her hand another squeeze but kept up with his interrogation nonetheless. "Did something unusual happen?"

She hedged a bit. "Well... I don't know if it's all that unusual. He was a good looking guy. A lot of people approached him even if he was obviously with me."

"So, someone approached him that night?"

"Yes. He was getting us drinks but I stayed at our table. A guy approached him and they talked for a few minutes. When he got back to our table, I asked him what the guy wanted, but he wouldn't tell me. Said that it was a surprise."

'A Surprise.' Gibbs thought. Alan Lowe had told his wife something about a surprise as well the night he was killed. He watched from his hiding place how Tony opened his notepad and wrote a few things down.

"Can you tell me what he looked like? Height? Hair color? Anything will help."

Maria slumped into her seat like a dead weight. It looked like all strength had left her all at once. "It was pretty dark. He wasn't that much taller than Lance but his build was heavier. Although they stood eye to eye, I couldn't help but think that the other guy towered over my Lance. It looked quite intimidating to me, but Lance didn't seem to be afraid. His hair was dark, I don't know what color exactly though. I can't tell you anything about his face. He was standing with his back to me the whole time." She glanced through her bangs at Tony who was still writing down what she'd told him. "I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you."

DiNozzo smiled at her and it was genuine as far as Gibbs could tell. "Thank you for telling me all this at all. You have been a great help." He slid a little card over the table which she took after a moment of hesitation. "That's my number, work and cell. Promise to call me if you remember something else. No matter what time it is."

Maria the housemaid nodded before she rose from her seat and walked towards the second door in the room, the one that didn't hide an eavesdropping Gibbs. With her hand on the doorknob she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes were trained on the floor and she didn't turn around when she spoke.

"Don't you have to go to the bathroom anymore?"

DiNozzo's calm facade slipped and he shot her a toothy smile that went unseen by anyone other than Gibbs. "It doesn't seem so urgent anymore."

"I see." It looked like she would leave it at that but then she asked: "How did you know? I mean-"

"Sorry Maria." Tony interrupted her. "But it was pretty obvious."

And Gibbs realized with a start that it had been. The way she'd stumbled over her feet at the mention of art or the way she'd paled every time someone mentioned Corporal Speer's name. The Agent suddenly remembered her reaction when they'd revealed the bad news the day before. The kid had looked like she would faint on the spot.

Tony hadn't flirted with the young woman. He'd analyzed her odd behavior and drawn the right conclusions. And knowing that she would never reveal anything in front of her boss he'd used an excuse to lure her out of the room and to have the chance to speak to her alone.

Gibbs was just glad that he hadn't accused DiNozzo of anything yet. Apologies had never been his strong point.

And he was glad that he'd been obviously wrong about Anthony DiNozzo. Much more glad than he should be.

"Oh." Maria muttered and there was a slight edge of panic in her voice. "Do you think Mrs. Speer noticed something? I mean, I need this job, now that I'll have to pay the tuitions myself and all and... well-"

"I don't think she did Maria." Tony answered truthfully. "She seemed... occupied."

"And you won't tell her?" The young woman sounded more like a little kid right now. A little kid that was afraid her teacher was going to rat on her to her mother.

"I won't."

She released the breath she'd been holding and left the kitchen without another look back or even a thank you. DiNozzo stared at the closed door for a moment before he lowered his eyes to his hands that flipped through his notepad.

"Don't you want to come in?"

Gibbs didn't even pretend to be surprised that Tony had already discovered him. Instead he stepped out of the shadows and joined his young partner at the table. Tony still didn't look up, but there was clear amusement in his voice.

"Thought I wanted to ravish her right here and now, didn't you Agent Gibbs?"

The Agent actually grinned at that. "Wouldn't have dreamed of it DiNozzo."

The Italian leaned back and regarded him with an raised eyebrow. His voice was dead serious now. "Never someone that's associated with the case." He sounded like he recited some kind of old rule and that's probably what it was.

Gibbs felt stupid for ever doubting this young man.

"I know."

They stared at each other for a long time and Gibbs thought he could feel something change between the two of them. A tangible shift, so swift he almost missed it.

And then DiNozzo was grinning like a fool, swinging back and forth on two of the four chair legs. "But as soon as we close this case, all bets are off. Why do you think I gave her my cell phone number as well?"

Just a few hours ago, Tony's behavior might have still fooled Gibbs. But not anymore. He was beginning to get an inkling of the true Anthony DiNozzo, whether he liked to or not.

Maria _would _call eventually. They both knew that. She was too hurt and scared to _not_ call a person that looked just like her beloved Lance. But as much as Tony liked to pretend, he would never exploit her grief like that. Couldn't, really.

Instead of commenting on it, Gibbs took DiNozzo's notepad out of the Italian's hands and pointed at the two words the young man had written there in big, bold letters.

"You know what that means?"

The smile on DiNozzo's lips was nothing short of murderous.

"We found our similarity."

A similarity called 'Mona Lisa'.

TBC

* * *

Hmmm... I wonder what kind of plan stupid-yet-brave-looks-disturbingly-like-the-victims Detective DiNozzo will come up with to lure their killer out into the open and how Gibbs is going to react to that plan... hmmmmmm *wanders away whistling innocently*


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Nothings mine, you wouldn't do well to sue me, I don't have money.

**A/N:** Okay, first of all I want to thank everyone who reviewed and send me PM's with well wished for my grandpa. I was overwhelmed by the response and it just proves once again how seriously awesome the fanfiction community is.

A special 'Thank you' goes out to **Hermione's Shadow** and **AZGirl**. You are incredible individuals, both of you. And of course **my beta Ktwesterna**, who made me smile when I felt anything but. This chapter is dedicated to you three. Hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

**Their Day in Baltimore**

* * *

Chapter 10

Michael Boston watched the scene unfold in front of him with a growing sense of unease.

He had known how stubborn Tony could be from his own experiences, but he'd never dared to imagine that somewhere out there was another person who was just as bad - if not worse - than his partner.

Knowing that there were two men with the same stubborn streak walking the earth was terrifying on its own. Having said two men in the same room, each one with a different opinion on the matter at hand**, **was a lot like Mike would have pictured an apocalypse.

Or maybe it was more like watching a train wreck. You see the two trains heading for each other and you know it's about to get ugly. And although you know all that, you can't help but keep watching in horrified fascination until it's too late.

Yes, maybe that was a more appropriate way to describe what was going on inside the Baltimore PD that day.

However you wanted to describe it, Mike knew that things were about to escalate.

It was the duty of a cop to know his partner almost as well as he knew himself. You had to if you wanted him to trust you with his life and vice versa. Trust was essential. Without trust, there was no partnership. If you didn't know your partner, trust your partner, you were as good as dead in this city.

Mike had always lived by these principles. And after he'd decided that there was more to Tony than met the eyes, he had spared no effort to get to know the young man. His likes and dislikes, his strengths and weaknesses. Hell, he'd even managed to get Tony to tell him that his favorite color was blue. (1)

It had been one of his hardest jobs yet and not for a second did he believe that he knew all about Tony. In fact, he was pretty sure that he had barely scratched the surface and that, no matter how much time they spent together, he would never be able to achieve more. But what he had seen had only reinforced his trust in the young man. And, much to his amusement, he'd also been able to figure out that, despite DiNozzo's calm exterior, the boy possessed quite a few tics.

Those tics were subtle and the untrained eye probably would have never noticed them. But Mike had always been more attentive than his fellow pupils.

And that's why he knew that, although Tony still seemed pretty much in control of himself, the young detective was barely holding it together.

There were many little subtle hints, but the most prominent was the way he was always running his fingers through his hair. It had taken Mike just a few interrogations to discover that, the more annoyed the Italian was, the more often his hand would wander to his head.

And judging by Tony's fairly disheveled hair, he must have been beyond annoyed right about now.

Mike's eyes wandered to Gibbs who seemed to be feeling even worse. Admittedly, he didn't know the Agent nearly as well as his partner, but even a blind man would have been able to tell that the older man was about to explode.

The blue, pulsating vein on his forehead was a dead giveaway.

"No." the aforementioned Agent growled. After he'd realized that his dark scowling alone wouldn't be enough to put the young Italian in his place, he'd apparently decided that dark growling would do the trick. Mike would have been able to tell the man that that wasn't going to work with DiNozzo either, but he didn't particularly like the guy.

_'He'll learn._' Mike thought, not the least bit ashamed of the glee that cursed through his body at the thought.

"Why not?" DiNozzo's voice was smooth and his posture laid-back, but his hand was once again buried in his hair. "It's a good plan. And you know we need to act fast. Maybe he's already searching for his next victim."

"Okay DiNozzo, first of all: the plan is not good. I wouldn't even call that crazy idea a plan. And secondly, we can't be sure that he's already on the hunt again. Between Lowe's and Speer's deaths was a two week gap. We'll probably have a few more days before he strikes again."

Tony crossed his arms. "And you really want to count on that, huh? Well I'm sure the third victim won't hold it against you if you are wrong."

Mike was a little taken aback by the heavy sarcasm in DiNozzo's words. And the way Gibbs narrowed his eyes told him that the boy had landed a direct hit as well. Such dirty tricks were very unlike Tony, and Mike wondered once again what had happened between the two men to create such tension.

"I won't say it again DiNozzo. You are_ not_ going to play the decoy. End of discussion."

Mike felt pretty torn. On the one hand he didn't appreciate one bit how this man talked to his partner. It wasn't like he had any right to treat the kid... well, like a kid. If there was anyone who could afford to act like some overprotective mother hen it was Mike himself. This young man was _his_ partner after all.

But on the other hand he couldn't help but agree with Gibbs. This plan was nuts. Sending Tony to the 'Mona Lisa' and hoping that he would catch the attention of their killer was a bad idea. Not because Mike thought that it wouldn't work, but because he feared that it would. Actually, he knew that it would. Tony looked just like their victims. He was the perfect third victim.

The old man inside of him, the one that had raised three kids himself, didn't want to endanger the boy like that. But there was also the cop. And the cop knew that, while this plan was completely nuts, it was also their best bet to catch this bastard without driving him off first.

He was actually quite surprised that Gibbs was so adamant to keep DiNozzo from executing his plan. It hadn't seemed like the Agent liked the Italian all that much but now he almost acted as if he cared. Tony wasn't one of his Agents. It wasn't his job to keep the man safe. Mike had honestly believed that the gruff man would welcome the risk Tony was willing to take to stop their suspect. Agent Gibbs had seemed like a man who would do anything to do his job. But it seemed like he had been wrong.

But even more surprising was the fact that Tony was even discussing this with the Agent. Tony never really discussed any of his ideas with his colleagues. If he thought it was a good one he just went through with it, no matter what the others thought. From time to time that trait was exactly what they needed to crack the case. In some cases procedure was more hindering than helpful.

But it had also given DiNozzo the reputation of a troublemaker. Especially because most superiors didn't exactly like underlings who used their own heads instead of following blindly. As hideous as that sounded, it was the truth. And Gibbs wasn't even his superior so Tony had no reason to obey his orders. They were equals in this case and if Tony wanted to go through with his plan, there was nothing, and nobody, stopping him.

Mike didn't think that either Tony or Gibbs realized what the boy's willingness to even discuss this as long as he did with the Agent implied how high his opinion of the man was. Or, better yet, how much his opinion meant to the young detective.

Mike still didn't know what he should think about the ex-marine. He still didn't like him all that much, but his behavior towards his partner had changed. He couldn't quite say what it was but something was different and whatever it was it affected Tony as well. He couldn't quite say yet if it was a good change or not but he really hoped that it was the former.

No matter what it was though, he couldn't help but appreciate Gibbs interest in Tony's well being. The kid had no sense of self-preservation whatsoever. There had been lots of situations that had driven that fact home for Mike, but there was one in particular, that had shown him just how much Tony didn't care for his own well being...

_

* * *

_

Tony stared at the tree with growing trepidation. He would have liked nothing more than turning around and forget about this but the little girl clinging to his trousers with a tight grip literally rooted him to the spot. And the pitiful sounds coming from the treetop didn't really help either.

_It wasn't that he didn't want to help the girl get her cat back. He had volunteered after all. The Italian still couldn't understand how his colleagues, who were currently busy processing the crime scene in the house next door, had been able to resist the little crying girl when she'd asked them for help. But he'd always had an especially soft spot for crying children. _

_It probably wasn't that hard to figure out why._

_So, helping the girl was a given, really. What had him hesitating was the tree itself. He'd never climbed trees when he was a kid, not even once. He had watched the other kids do it from a distance, only able to think about what his father would say, or do, if he ruined his tailored and expensive clothes. Those clothes had been more important than the one who'd been wearing them. No matter if little Tony broke his arm. God help him if the shirt had a tear. (2)_

_That was one of the reasons why he wore such expensive suits now. If he wanted to ruin them, rolling in the mud wearing his best shirt, there was no one to stop him. There was no one to punish him or scold him or make him feel lower than a worm. He didn't do that of course - they were awfully expensive after all - but it gave him a special kind of feeling. A feeling of control and power._

_Everyone had thought that he'd climbed trees all the time as a kid though. Probably because he'd told them that he did. Before he got around to play sports it was the most convenient way to explain the bruises._

_But this would be his first time actually doing it. He was surprised how nervous that thought made him._

_A weak meow reached their ears and the little girl's sobbing increased._

"_Blossom's gonna fall! Please, she's gonna fall. Get her down!"_

_Tony sighed. He almost hoped that the fur-ball would fall. He doubted that it would hurt itself, being a cat and all. But the cat was young and probably wouldn't try to jump or climb down by itself. Blossom would just wait until someone came and got her and since the little girls parents seemed to be absent, that someone would have to be Tony._

_The young Italian noticed that his partner was shooting him concerned looks. Mike was probably worried that he would hurt himself since he'd barely recovered from the shot wound he'd received to his shoulder a few weeks prior. The older detective had tried to convince him that that was a bad idea and while his shoulder was still a little bit stiff, Tony had brushed it off. He had promised the little girl that he'd get her cat and that was what he would do. _

_Besides, how hard could it be?_

* * *

_Mike watched from afar when DiNozzo began to climb the big oak tree while the girl watched from below. The younger detective's movements were overly careful and slow. Mike frowned at that. He would have thought that the young man would be much more fast and agile. He came across as someone who had climbed a lot of trees when he was a kid..._

_Mike didn't like this. It was only Tony's second day back on duty after he had been shot and he was already putting himself in danger again. He didn't usually put 'Climbing a tree' in the category 'Danger' but if you were still recovering from a bullet in your shoulder, even crossing the street seemed kind of dangerous. Especially if you were a trouble magnet like Tony._

_He watched DiNozzo disappear behind some leafs and was just about to turn back to the case at hand when he heard a high pitched scream and the snapping of branches. Mike turned just in time to see a body plunge towards the ground before he launched into a run._

_He had the most awful images running through his head. DiNozzo lying on the ground with a broken neck wasn't even the worst._

_When he finally reached his fallen partner, the first thing he noticed was the strained smile on Tony's lips. He was lying on his back, one of his legs still partially raised into the air, leaning against the tree trunk. His arms were wrapped around a little white ball of fur. Further inspection revealed that the claws of the quivering cat were tearing into the expensive Armani shirt its savior wore. Tony made soothing noises at the animal and stroked its fur until the little thing calmed down long enough to retract its claws._

_Mike noted that the shirt was ruined but he also noticed that Tony didn't seem to mind all that much. It had always baffled him that, while DiNozzo was always warning people to stay away from his suits and acted as if he would disembowel anyone who even thought about damaging them, he was surprisingly nonchalant about the whole thing when they actually _were_ damaged._

_The little girl practically shoved Mike out of the way before he could ask his partner if everything was okay and swept down to pluck the cat out of the Italian's arms._

"_Oh God Blossom. Are you okay? Did the man hurt you?"_

_Blossom purred happily while the girl walked away, softly talking to it. Mike watched them go with a disgusted look on his face._

"_What an ungrateful brat. I would love to have a chat with her parents. What are they teaching children nowadays anyway?"_

_A weak chuckle drew his attention back to his partner who was still lying on the floor like a bug on its back._

"_When your next sentence starts with 'In my days', I'm going to call my grandfather so you two can have a chat."_

"_Don't get cocky with me, young man." Mike snapped and decidedly ignored Tony's smug grin. "What is wrong with you anyway? Why did you fall?"_

_DiNozzo sat up and Mike didn't miss the wince that accompanied the movement. "I just lost my hold when I reached for the cat."_

"_Let me guess. Your shoulder acted up, didn't it?" When his partner merely shrugged, Mike snorted. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you climb when you knew that you weren't up for it? You could have broken your neck."_

_And that's when Anthony DiNozzo looked up at him with such an incredulous expression on his face that Mike really wondered whether he'd spoken in another language._

"_But... I got the cat, didn't I?"_

* * *

That fall had caused two cracked ribs and a sore back. And, although Tony would never learn about that, it had revealed quite a bit about Tony's sense of self.

_'A cat.'_ Mike had thought. _'Why is the cat of a spoiled brat more important than your own well being?'_

Raised voices caught his attention and drew him back into the present. Just like he'd predicted, Gibbs and Tony's argument had long since reached its climax.

"I'm warning you, DiNozzo. You are not doing this!"

Gibbs sounded deathly serious now and Mike felt immensely proud when Tony, instead of backing away, took a step into Gibbs direction. "And why would you think that I care about what you want? So far as I recall, you are not my boss."

Gibbs visibly seethed and Mike really feared bodily harm for his partner and decided to intervene. He just hoped that he wasn't making a mistake.

"I think we should go through with it." Tony visibly relaxed while the vein on Gibbs forehead seemed to develop its own life. Mike decided to continue as long as he still could. "I was in that bar, Agent Gibbs. The barman didn't see anything out of the ordinary and that place is huge. I mean, enormous really. If we just wait and see we could miss something. Especially since we don't even know what our suspect looks like. I think a decoy is exactly what we need."

Gibbs still didn't look convinced but at least he wasn't barking anymore. Mike counted that as a good sign and decided to play his trump card.

"And you don't really think that you'll be able to stop him, do you? If you try to stop him, he's just going to do it behind our backs, without back-up. He is stupid like that, you know."

"_He," _Tony grumbled under his breath, "is still in the room, thank you very much."

It didn't escape either men's notice that the young detective didn't deny Mike's assumptions.

"Yeah, I know." Gibbs answered Mike. The two detectives watched in silence as Gibbs sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. The Agent didn't say anything for a while and just stared at the cause of his frustration but when he finally moved to invade DiNozzo's personal space he seemed more frustrated than angry. "You are _not_ going to take any risks. You are _not_ going to do this on your own. You are _not_ going to screw this up. Are we clear, DiNozzo?"

There was a flash of something in Tony's eyes, too fast gone to be sure. "Crystal, Agent Gibbs." He grinned reassuringly at the older man. "You'll see. It's gonna be fine."

And if Mike didn't voice his thoughts about that, it was just because he was tired and didn't want Gibbs to start the argument all over again.

_'Famous_ _last_ _words_.'

TBC

* * *

(1) My faithful beta found out that Michael Weatherly's favorite color is blue. Yay for great betas.

(2) She also mentioned that it season 4, Tony mentioned that he loved to climb trees. But you can't take everything that he says for fact value, especially my slightlyAU Tony. And the perfect little boy climbed trees so that's what Tony would tell others he did as well.

WoW, Chapter 10 already. I honestly thought that this one was going to be the shortest of the three stories, maybe around 8 chapters long. But your reviews and suggestions kept me going and going...

**Next chapter:** More Abby-goodness and Gibbs finally decides to do something we all think he should have done a lot sooner... at least I think it's way about time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Nothing's mine

**A/N:** Sorry for the ridiculous long delay. There were many things going wrong the last two months. First, my grandfather died and it was a rather stressful time. It still is, trying to take care of my grandmother now, who is a bit... well, lazy, and wants us to do everything for her, even the things she could do herself.

**Update 2010-04-11**: My beta is alive and well! Yay! **This chapter is now beta'd!!!**

A big thank you goes to Hermiones's Shadow for her encouragement and support. You are great.

* * *

**Their Day in Balitmore**

Chapter 11

* * *

If there was one thing Gibbs hated more then anything, it was going into a situation without knowing exactly what to expect.

Shannon had always mocked him about that, calling him control freak and worry-wart. But even as she said those things there had been that soft smile on her lips and love shining from her eyes. A look that said 'I think you are a stubborn idiot most of the time, but for some reason I love even that about you'.

And maybe he was an idiot, but if being an idiot meant being prepared, he would gladly claim that bad title.

He liked to be prepared and honestly believed that there was nothing wrong with that. If he wanted to use his security clearance to check the playgrounds for any child molesting predators living nearby, so what?! He had gladly accepted the 'Look' on several occasions if that meant his daughter was safe.

_'But that hadn't really worked, had it?'_ the little voice whispered from the back of his mind. The voice that had been born, the day his daughter had died.

A voice that he hated with a passion, since it told nothing but the truth. No matter how much it hurt.

In the end it hadn't mattered how much he wanted to protect his child, how many precautions he'd taken to ensure her safety.

Because, in the end, one pathetic drug addict with one deadly gun, had destroyed everything.

A single shot had destroyed the illusion of safety. Had burst his bubble like a little kid with a needle. A single second had turned everything upside down, had set his world on fire and changed him irrevocably. And he hadn't even been in the same country when it happened.

But despite everything he had never doubted that, if you were just prepared enough, the odds tended to play in your favor. Sometimes he could even admit that his need for control was almost compulsive and that that obsession was probably his attempt to fill the hole Shannon and Kelly's deaths had left in his heart. Not knowing all the facts, being aware that there were factors in the equation that were missing or just didn't add up, left an almost physical pain in his gut.

He was aware of all that and so it really didn't surprise him that, after he'd agreed with Tony's insane plan, he reached for his cell and called the only person he knew could get him the facts he was still missing...

* * *

Abby Sciuto rocked in her chair and bobbed her head to the music that blared out of her stereo equipment. That thing was worth a fortune and had eatentwo and a half checks but the sound – oh the sound! – made it so goddamn worth it. When she closed her eyes she could almost believe that she was in the concert hall, listening to her favorite band live. If she concentrated just a little bit harder she could almost smell the beer and sweat, and feel the other fans bump into her while they danced.

Eyes closed and a blissful smile on her lips, the Goth almost didn't notice that her cell had begun to move on its own, the vibrations carrying it over the table top towards the edge. Only when the offending item landed in her lap, was she startled out of her little daydream. Abby frowned at the cell for a second before she saw the caller ID. Gibbs almost never called her on his own so it had to be important and besides, she always loved to talk to her grumpy boss.

She lowered the music to a more manageable level and accepted the call with a wide smile.

"You are speaking to the glorious and mighty Abby Sciuto, goddess of the lab. How may I serve you?"

She noticed that Gibbs didn't even pause anymore like tons of others did when she answered her phone like that. She had trained him well, hadn't she? Now, if she could only convince him to hug her once in a while...

**"Abs I need your help with something."**

"Oh, don't they all." She made a show of leaning back and inspecting her fingernails, totally ignoring the fact that no one was around to see and admire her show. "You know, I practically drown in work here. Everyone wants a piece of Abby and not in the nice, kinky way, if you know what I mean. And I haven't had a single Caff-Pow since since you abandoned me and took off with the duck-man. I'm already experiencing withdrawal symptoms. Just a minute ago I had a hallucination of my old sports teacher, demanding sit-ups. I tell you, that old hag never liked me-"

"**ABBY!"** Gibbs voice was unnaturally loud and exasperated and Abby assumed that it wasn't the first time he'd tried to get her attention. She was immediately contrite and guiltily kicked the empty Caff-Pows various employees had brought her during the day under the table.

"Okay, okay Boss-man you got me." she groaned. "I'm booored! Nobody needs me except for stupid finger prints or other work that's so beneath me. I mean, I like doing what I do but come on! Where are the exiting cases like serial killers and the like? Where is the challenge? This crime fighting girl needs something to keep her on the run. I can practically feel my brain cells wasting away. Please tell me you got something exciting for me to do?!"

Abby could practically see how Gibbs rubbed the bridge of his nose and that brought a tiny smirk to her lips.

**"I would if you'd stop babbling and let me get a word in."**

"Okay, sorry. No more babbling. Tell me what you need and I'll see what I can do."

**"I need you to find out anything you can about a man called Anthony DiNozzo."**

Abby immediately straightened in her seat, her eyes wide with excitement. "A little hacker work huh?! I like it. Who is this guy? A deranged killer and psychopath? Or just someone who pissed you off? Although I guess anyone who dares to do that must me a little bit psycho..."

There was amusement in his voice when Gibbs answered. **"No, none of that. He's one of the detectives here."**

Something clicked in her head and Abby put on her resolve face; the one that said, 'There's a secret here and I'm going to find out what it is'.

"That wouldn't happen to be the handsome devil with the great taste in movies that I spoke to earlier, would it?"

**"What makes you think he's handsome?" **Gibbs evaded.

"I am Abby Sciuto. I can sense things like that, even through the phone. And besides, his voice was kinda sexy." She shook her head to get back on track. "But seriously. Who is this guy and why do you want me to hack into his files?"

**"I just do Abs." **Gibbs sighed. **"Can you do it or not?"**

Abby puffed her cheeks, insulted by Gibbs lack of confidence. "Of course I can. Give me an hour and you'll even know what kind of toilet paper he uses."

**"Not necessary Abs."** Gibbs said and Abby was able to hear the smirk in his voice. **"Just get me the basic facts."**

Abby beamed. She loved challenges and although this wasn't really a difficult one, it was at least interesting.

"Will do, Boss-man." Abby cheered but she needn't have bothered. All that met her ears was the dial tone.

Abby wasn't offended. He did that with everyone and she'd long since decided to not let it bother her. In a way, she found that quirk of his quite charming. But she wasn't too far gone to not acknowledge that she admired Gibbs to much, that nothing he did would ever seem completely wrong to her.

This Anthony DiNozzo – or Tony, as she already dubbed him in her mind – must have been something special to catch Gibbs' interest. Special enough to require a background check.

Abby was no fool. A background check could mean that Gibbs had decided to finally bring another teammate home. A one man team just wasn't effective enough and Morrow was ambushing Gibbs daily to demand that the ex-marine already chose a senior agent.

Just a few months ago that aspect would have made her jealous. She was embarrassed to admit it but she had been very proprietary with Gibbs. She'd always had this irrational fear that she would somehow loose Gibbs trust and affection as soon as someone else tried to compete with her. Gibbs was an ex-marine after all and to top it all off, it wasn't exactly common that a lab rat and a Special Agent shared such a familiarity with each other. Abby had always enjoyed their friendship with a grain of salt, thinking it could end as abruptly as it'd had begun.

All that had changed, however, with the arrival of Special Agent Hanson

Hanson had been a brilliant agent and the first one Gibbs had been somewhat pleased with. His quick wit, physical shape and the black belt in karate were just a few of his amazing traits. Hanson had been most charming and friendly, and everyone had liked him, men and women alike.

Everyone except Abby Sciuto, that is.

He had been painfully polite when he was down in her lab but Abby hadn't missed the contemptuous glances he shot her when he thought she wasn't looking. One day she hadn't been able to ignore it anymore and confronted him about it. And that's when charming and friendly Hanson had told her point-blank that 'punks' and 'abnormal personalities' had no place in NCIS and that she'd do well to think about a change of career.

Abby had been truly shocked. She'd always been confident, and that certainly hadn't been the first time some ignorant jerk had dissed her about the way she dressed; but to encounter something like that in her own lab, her safe haven, had completely thrown her. When she'd finally been able to open her mouth, she'd said the first thing that had come to mind: "I'm not a punk. I'm a Goth, you jerk."

Before Agent Hanson had been able to launch into another attack, Gibbs had appeared out of nowhere, startling even Abby who was usually always able to sense him. Her stomach had dropped when she'd seen his icy eyes in the otherwise blank face. She'd prepared herself for a dressing down a la Gibbs for insulting his best agent, but to her surprise, he'd turned his glare to Agent 'Golden-Boy' Hanson

"You are off my team."

Hanson had paled and gulped and stammered and pleaded, but Gibbs hadn't budged.

"I don't need an intolerant 'jerk' on my team. Abs is part of the team and she's more worth than you."

Which had been a total lie of course. Hanson had been the best thing that had happened to NCIS since... well, since Gibbs. Morrow had bitched and even tried to force Gibbs into taking him back, but in the end, Hanson was never seen near the ex-marine again.

And that was the moment Abby realized that, as long as she did her work and was just who she was, Gibbs would never abandon her. He may get angry with her, he may deny her Caff-Pow, but he would never simply cast her aside.

So while she set to work she didn't hope to find something bad. She only hoped that this DiNozzo would turn out to be the agent Gibbs needed by his side and that he would like her as well. Gibbs and Ducky were fun, but sometimes she missed the easy going friendship with someone more her age. They could watch movies all night long and eat junk food and make plans on how to annoy Gibbs without sending him over the edge and all the other fun things that she could do with no one else at NCIS.

Maybe she was getting ahead of herself, but the nuns always told her that she was a bit too enthusiastic at times.

And maybe she really ought to find out more about her new best friend, before she rented the movies and ordered the pizza...

Music and new stereo equipment forgotten, the only sound that filled the lab were her long fingers flying over the keyboard.

An hour later she stared at the screen and decided that – friends or not - as soon as she met this Tony she would give him the hug of his life.

* * *

The hour was up and Gibbs was already reaching for his phone to call Abby, when the Goth beat him to it.

**"Okay first," **she began without bothering with a greeting, **"you've got to be more specific. I wasted good ten minutes on the wrong DiNozzo. You could have told me that you were talking about Junior."**

Gibbs had to admit that he hadn't thought of that but he also realized that that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"And what did you find out in those ten minutes?"

Abby didn't seem surprised by the question. Gibbs heard the rustling of paper and knew that she'd already expected something like that. She really was the best.

**"There's not much about 'Daddy Dearest'," **her words dripped with sarcasm and the little tight ball in Gibbs stomach grew even heavier. **"He's the head of DiNozzo Enterprises and his career is the well-known story; Grandfather Giovanni comes to America with nothing but the clothes her wears and his dreams, establishes his own little business in the slums of New York and BAM! almost 100 years later his grandson is one of the most successful and wealthy businessman New York has to offer."**

"You don't sound like you are very impressed."

**"Because I am not, Special Agent Gibbs."** Abby barked in her best Tom Morrow imitation. **"DiNozzo Sr. is a mean old man and I want you to punch him for me because you are going to get away with it. I mean, maybe I could too since I'm cute and some judges like that, but you can cause more damage with your manly fists and mad marine fighting skills. Not that I'm weak or anything but-"**

"Abby!" Gibbs interrupted her with force. "You gonna tell me why DiNozzo Sr. is a mean old man?"

The rustling of paper grew more loud and frenzied and suddenly Gibbs wasn't so sure he wanted to hear the answer to his question. He couldn't help but think that he was about to open a can of worms. That there would be no turning back when Abby finally spoke.

**"Oh, I'll tell you why Boss-man! I mean, who the hell disowns his own son? Okay, if Tony were a total jerk or something, I would totally understand. But he is isn't, right?!"**

"Right." Gibbs agreed absentmindedly. His mouth was dry and his thoughts were swirling.

DiNozzo had been disowned? Sure, his father hadn't seemed like the hug-and-love kind of father, but disowning your own son? He couldn't imagine anything Tony could have done to deserve that.

* * *

"_Doesn't your father support you?"_

_There was a stunned silence before Tony began to chuckle. It wasn't a very nice sound._

"_He wasn't exactly thrilled with my choice of career."_

* * *

Gibbs hand clenched around the phone when a horrible suspicion took root in his head.

* * *

"_Gibbs? The Agent Gibbs? Dio mio! It's a pleasure to meet you!"_

"_You know me?"_

"_Not really, no. But when Bambino was first hurt after he moved here, I asked him why he became a detective and he went on and on about you. You should have heard him. Agent Gibbs here, Agent Gibbs there."_

* * *

Gibbs forcibly relaxed his grip on the phone. He didn't want to break another one just yet.

"Abs, how old was he when he was disowned?"

Abby sniffled and Gibbs knew that it wasn't an act. The lab rat was a very compassionate young woman and if what he assumed was right, she had every reason to cry.

**"He was only twelve Gibbs, just a baby, and his father practically said 'You are dead to me' and sent him to military school. You really really have to punch the mean old man for that and give Tony a hug. Will you do that for me Gibbs?"**

The Agent didn't answer because he didn't even hear her question. He was too upset to listen to Abby after she'd told him the age.

Twelve.

Tony had been twelve when they'd met.

Tony had been twelve when he'd decided to become an investigator.

Tony had been twelve when his father had disowned him because of that.

And Gibbs hadn't known a thing.

The gunny was suddenly incredibly furious. He was furious with Tony's father, for being such a jackass and throwing this wonderful boy away just because the kid had his own dreams. He was angry with himself, for not keeping up with the boy, as he had promised himself and for being indirectly responsible for his lost childhood.

But he was also furious with Tony. He had given the kid his number, hadn't he? He had told him to call him if he needed anything, hadn't he?

Then why the hell didn't he?

Why had Tony decided to suffer alone when there was someone out there who was able and willing to help? What could have happened to him that he didn't even allow himself to call for help?

And suddenly he remembered everything about the time they'd spent together 15 years ago. But above all he remembered his and Ducky's suspicions and their discussion in the hospital hallway when they had more or less discarded them.

Gibbs thought he was going to be sick and although he really didn't want to ask he knew that he needed to know. Even if it would make everything so much worse, he needed to know.

"Did you find his hospital records?"

**"I couldn't find any. But DiNozzo Sr. has enough money to make them disappear, and Tony probably had a personal physician anyway."**

Gibbs cursed under his breath. If there were no records, there was no way he would ever get an answer to his question. Tony could tell him of course, but he doubted that the man would tell him anything. If he hadn't back then, why should he now, after Gibbs had acted like a total bastard.

No way in hell would he let this just go however. Now, that the doubt had taken root in his mind, there was no way that he would be able to ignore or forget about it. He had done that once, many years ago, and now it seemed that he'd made a big mistake by doing so. That wouldn't happen again.

But he also knew that he wouldn't get any answers now so he changed the subject to something he hoped would be a little less depressing.

"What about his career?"

**"Well, like I said, he attended the Rhode Island Military School. He's got a Major in Phys Ed and graduated the police academy as the valedictorian. From there it gets a little strange. He went to Peoria and made detective there but, although he was very successful and received many decorations, he only stayed two years and then went to Philly. Same there. Was one of the best, but left after two years. Well, and now he's in Baltimore." **After a few seconds she added. **"Next month he'll have been there for two years."**

Gibbs didn't acknowledge her words and what they implied.

Instead he grumbled a quick "Thanks Abs." and hung up on her.

He had all the facts now - or most of them anyway - but somehow, he still doubted that he knew anything at all.

He had a lot to think about.

TBC

* * *

_I actually planned to not let Gibbs suspect anything until the third part of this trilogy but it just wouldn't have been believable, right? I mean, Gibbs is smart enough to make the connections after learning that Daddy DiNozzo disowned his son, even if he doesn't have any prove yet, right?_

_Well, hope you liked it. I won't wait so long with the next chapter, beta'd or not._


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well, since you had to wait so long for the last chapter and were so patient and are such awesome readers here you get the next chapter *super fast*!!! YAY :P

And YAY again: My beta is alive and kicking! She beta'd the last chapter (and I replaced it, if you are curious to see her changes, go back read it again) and this chapter, so yeah, thanks so much Ktwesterna for your fast beta work!

And I want to thank everyone for your condolences and sympathy. You all are the best. Love you all.

I have mixed feelings about this chapter. Any suggestions and criticism is welcomed.

* * *

**Their Day in Baltimore**

* * *

Chapter 12

Tony smiled as yet another young woman attached herself to him. The blonde was literally wrapped around his arm and was obviously very eager to trap said limb between her enormous breasts. It was a crude attempt to attract his attention and even if he hadn't been undercover, that kind of display wouldn't have impressed Tony very much. The Italian certainly enjoyed the occasional meaningless one night stand from time to time, but even he had standards and – most important of all - taste. Not every luscious blonde who rubbed her female body parts in his face got a free ticket into his bed. Style and grace was something he could definitely appreciate in a woman.

He'd seen enough dense bed bunny's when he was still living with his father to be permanently satisfied.

But this wasn't about him and his preferences. This was about the job and a nice lady at his side could only reinforce the cover story he'd built for himself. Not to mention that both Lowe and Speer had been in female company when their murderer had approached them.

So, although he normally would have liked nothing more than to brush the blue-eyed nuisance aside and ignore her, he shot her a lewd grin and asked her if she would like another drink.

She giggled and Tony barely kept himself from wincing. His headache had just gotten worse.

"Oh, I'd love one, dear. Get me a Margarita would you?"

Tony nodded and left as fast as he could without actually looking as though he was fleeing. He weaved through the crowd, apologizing from time to time when he stepped on someone's foot, and tried to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious. That feat would have been a lot easier to accomplish if he hadn't been surrounded by artists who acted odd – others might call it eccentric - by default. (1)

And something else complicated his mission even further; The Mona Lisa wasn't just a bar. It was a _huge_ bar. The Mona Lisa was a three story building, each floor filled with at least two dozen tables and sitting areas, all of them taken almost immediately once the doors opened. This was probably the only decent meeting place for young artists Baltimore had to offer and it was therefore pretty packed most of the time.

Tony bumped into yet another customer and mumbled another quick apology.

Something else Mike had apparently forgotten to mention was the fact that the Mona Lisa was obviously one of those new, gloomy and dark places that seemed to pop up all over the city. Especially younger people apparently couldn't get enough of the poor lit places, the depressing music and the smell of smoke and alcohol clinging to their clothes. Those bars were intentionally stifling and the damp air tasted used and all other kinds of nasty.

It was certainly not a place Anthony DiNozzo would choose to relax after a hard day of work.

But he wasn't Anthony DiNozzo tonight. Tonight he was Anthony DiMartino, a young bachelor from out of town who wanted to open his very own art gallery and was still looking for promising young artists to support. DiMartino, the son of a very wealthy man, had no qualms over using Daddy's money to sponsor his – mostly short-lived – projects.

That little tidbit of background information had been Tony's idea and he had been very adamant about involving it into his cover story. It had amused him greatly to imagine his father as a benefactor of struggling young artists. The only art his father had ever acknowledged had been the colored diagrams his staff had presented him with to show him how much money he'd made during the year.

Tony snorted at the thought but thinking of DiNozzo Sr. also reminded him of the look Gibbs had sported when he'd mentioned his father and the chuckle died in his throat.

The look Gibbs had thrown him had been... odd. There had been irritation but also curiosity and disbelief and something that almost looked like guilt. Tony still shuddered when he remembered the few seconds when their eyes had met from across the room. Gibbs eyes had been so intense. Piercing, really. Tony had felt as if the man was staring right into his soul and for the first time in a long time he had been forced to look away first.

For a short, terrifying moment, Tony had thought that Gibbs knew something he shouldn't. He had dispelled that idea almost immediately, though. The Agent knew nothing and it would stay that way. It was better that way. He had convinced himself of that a long time ago.

_'Speaking of Gibbs'_ Tony thought when he finally reached the bartender. _'Where is the man?'_

This was the third night Tony spent at the Mona Lisa but it was only the first for Gibbs. The Agent had fumed when Tony had tried to convince him that he couldn't accompany him every night, that they had to switch the surveillance if they didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. They had to assume that their killer knew the Mona Lisa like the back of his hand. It was common MOof serial killers to only hunt in places familiar to them. And while the Mona Lisa was well patronized, most of the customers were regulars. The bartender had told Mike that there were very rarely new faces and if there were, they seldom came back a second time. It would have looked suspicious if there were suddenly various new faces that appeared at the same day, visited the same nights but never associated with each other.

It would certainly strike their suspect as odd, especially considering that he had to know that the police was looking for him.

Gibbs hadn't been impressed with his reasoning, but Tony hadn't expected anything else anyway. The Italian had stood his ground though and in the end gotten his wish. After all, this was much more his investigation than it was Gibbs' since it had been _his_ idea. He suspected that there would be repercussions later, but for now he didn't worry too much about Gibbs' foul mood.

And it wasn't like Gibbs had stayed home and twiddled his thumbs or anything. Despite Tony's protests the older man had spent the last two nights in a van just outside the Mona Lisa, seemingly surviving on coffee alone. One of DiNozzos colleagues had told him that the Agent's eyes had never left the bar.

'I tell you D, that guy was trying to look through the wall.' he'd told him. 'And believe it or not, I actually think he succeeded. How scary is that, man.'

Tony had merely shrugged and laughed it off but, on the inside, his thoughts had been whirling. Either the man was worried about his well being, or he just didn't trust Tony to not bust this operation.

Truthfully, both possibilities filled him with unease.

But tonight Gibbs hadn't been able to bear his enforced absence any longer and had finally declared that he'd either go with Tony, or none of them would go at all.

Tony had pretended to suffer greatly when he'd agreed but secretly he was a little bit relieved. If there was someone he actually wanted at his back during an undercover assignment, it was Gibbs. Despite everything that had happened, Tony was still trusting that man completely when it came to work. If someone was able to catch that killer, it was Gibbs.

_'Ah well, with my help of course. If I could find him, that is.'_ the Italian thought with a wry smile while he ordered a Coke for himself. He didn't bother with the Margarita just yet since he had no intention of going back to his 'date' any time soon. His ears were still ringing from her shrill laughter.

They had decided to keep their distance as much as possible without loosing eye contact, but it wouldn't surprise Tony if the man actually got lost in the crowd. Many of the detectives before Gibbs had had the same problems and truthfully, Gibbs didn't look like a man that spent his nights in bars. He probably stayed home most of the time. Maybe he had an interesting hobby like carpentry or something...

Tony was lost in his thoughts and didn't pay attention to the man that had appeared just behind him. When that man tapped him on the shoulder however, he was brought out of his thoughts long enough to turn around and face his new company.

Only experience and natural talent stopped his face from showing any kind of reaction.

The man that stood in front of him was a few inches taller than him but far more broad. His hair was dark and his face was strangely soft for such a big man. The nose was long and elegant, the lips thin and crooked. His eyes were blue as far as Tony could tell. In the light of the bar though, they almost seemed gray, making him look older than he probably was.

In front of him stood their killer, Tony was sure of that. It wasn't just the vague likeness to the man Maria had described that convinced him of that. It was the glint in that man's eyes, the crooked smile on the thin lips that looked more threatening than friendly. It was the way he held himself, stiff and alert but trying to look relaxed and care free, and the way he'd positioned himself between Tony and the rest of the bar, almost pinning the young man to the counter. Probably an unconscious act to keep his victim from running.

Not that the young detective had any intention of escaping. Quite the contrary. An expert in the human nature might have been able to catch the flash of recognition in Tony's eyes, but to the average man – or murderer – it was simply impossible. Before his brain was even finished processing everything, Tony was already lounging back against the bar, giving his new 'friend' the opportunity to shuffle even closer.

"What can I do for you?" he asked with a sweet, innocent smile.

Mystery man smile back, but there was nothing innocent about it. It was all teeth and menace. "Are you Mr. DiMartino?"

"Sure am." Tony said and held out his hand which was immediately grabbed in a crushing handshake. "You can call me Tony, but only if you tell me your name too, Stranger."

Another flash of teeth. "'Name's Leonardo. Call me Leo please."

Tony smiled pleasantly at 'Leo'. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out that the name was a fake. Seemed like their killer wasn't very imaginative.

"Oh, like the great Leonardo Da Vici?" His voice oozed with admiration and surprise he didn't feel. "What a coincidence. I guess that's why you are here, huh?"

"You could say that." Leo murmured. "I heard that you were looking for new artists for your art gallery."

"Yeah." Tony tilted his head as if he was sizing him up. "Why? You an artist?"

There was that unpleasant smile again. The smile of someone who was thinking about something else entirely.

"Well yes I am. I have been drawing for years now. My latest two works are my best. I thought maybe I could show them to you."

The Italian felt a shiver run down his spine like a cold drop of water. If there had been any doubts about Leo being their killer, they had evaporated with the mention of his two latest works. Works that had undoubtedly turned up dead, beaten and naked.

And what did he mean when he said that his 'latest' two works were the best? Had there been others before Lowe and Speer? And if so, why hadn't they known about them?

A sudden sense of clarity hit him. "Sure, why not. Say, do you live nearby or are you just visiting?"

Leo's face lightened up and a genuine smile spread over his face. Now that he had what he wanted he looked like an eager little kid, which was disturbing for a completely different reason.

_'Yeah, killing is such a blast, isn't it bastard?!' _Tony thought with disgust while his face revealed nothing.

"I live in Baltimore, but I only got here three months ago. Before that I lived in California."

Tony feigned interest but in reality he was already wondering how many more victims they would find in California.

The bartender came back with Tony's Coke and the young detective took a listless sip. He wasn't all that thirsty anymore but he didn't want to appear suspicious. He almost choked on the liquid though, when the bartender leaned over the counter and slapped Leo's shoulder with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey man. Haven't see you here in a while. Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know, here and there."

The two men continued their friendly small talk while Tony finished his drink and tried very hard not to beat Mr. Bartender into a bloody pulp.

Mike had asked the man if anyone he knew fitted Maria's description and that guy had pointblank denied it. Which was obviously a lie, since the two of them seemed to be pretty good friends.

Mike had wanted to let the bartender in on their plan but Tony and Gibbs had decided that it would be better to keep him in the dark. Something had told him that they should trust no one and Tony was incredibly grateful that he'd listened to his gut feeling. It certainly looked like their bartender and Leo were quite familiar with each other. Familiar enough to warn each other.

Fortunately, Mr. Bartender obviously hadn't taken Detective Boston's inquiry all that seriously and hadn't told his friend about the visit. Otherwise, Leo wouldn't be here tonight, that was for sure.

Well, too bad for them, good for Tony.

"Wow, this place is packed tonight, isn't it?" Leo said and looked around the crowd. Tony copied his actions and seized the chance to scan their surroundings for any sign of Agent Gibbs. He was growing more and more nervous by the minute. Where was the man? And where were the others for that matter?!

"Great isn't it?" Mr. Bartender said. "Business is going strong these days."

"I see that." Leo said and adopted an expression of exasperation. "It'll be a pain to go through that, though." He turned a hopeful eye on his friend. "You don't think we could use the back exit?" He pointed to a door behind the counter that Tony hadn't noticed until now since it was pretty much hidden between two tall shelves.

A frown marred Mr. Bartender's face but Tony immediately realized that it wasn't real. He felt like he was witnessing a well practiced play and couldn't help but watch it unfolding in morbid fascination. No doubt Speer and Lowe had seen the exact same thing before they'd died.

"I don't know Leo. That's only for the personnel and emergencies. I could loose my job if anyone found out."

"Come on, we won't tell anybody. I want to show Tony my work." Suddenly, he slapped his forehead and turned to Tony, as though just realizing something. It almost looked real. "Oh, I mean if you want to do it now, that is. I'm not keeping you from anything, am I?"

Tony was faced with a difficult choice. If he went with Leo, they wouldn't leave through the front door were two dozen police officers would be waiting for them. Because no matter how much Mr. Bartender pretended to hesitate, Leo's script said that he would lead his next victim through the back door - as he had the others -, so that was what would happen.

They had known about the back door of course, but they had also known that it was only used by personnel and in case of an emergency. Everyone had gathered at the front, convinced that this would be the only way to leave. Only one or two probies had been parked at the back, just to be sure. But nobody had bothered to send an experienced officer to oversee them. There had been no need for that.

Or so they'd thought.

And to make matters worse, he still couldn't find Gibbs. If he went with Leo right now, he had no way of knowing whether the Agent would see it or not. Maybe he would be on his own as soon as he went through that door. He had faith in his abilities, but this man had killed at least two men, maybe more, with his bare hands. Tony wasn't stupid enough to think that arresting Leo would be a walk in the park.

But he also knew that this was probably their only chance to catch him. If he said no, Leo would most likelychange his mind and he risked having Mr. Bartender making the connection to the police and telling his friend about the visit.

Leo was their killer. There was not a shadow of a doubt in Tony's mind about that. There was something distinctly evil about that man. He could feel it in his bones, taste it on his tongue and smell it in the air.

Could he really just go and risk having this monster find another look-a-like that he would lure away through that back exit? Could he really forgive himself, should they find the third victim in a nearby park, just because he had wanted to play it safe?

The answer was quite simple, really.

"Of course not. I'd love to see them now." He shot another small glace at the people surrounding them but still couldn't find what he was looking for. "But I'm really okay with fighting my way through the crowd. Don't want to cause our friend here too much trouble." he offered with a sheepish smile. It was worth a try, wasn't it?

But Leo waved it off "I'm sure it's not a problem." He stared into Mr. Bartender's eyes and this time you didn't need to look too closely to see the unspoken threat in them. "Right buddy?"

The bartender shifted from foot to foot before he finally smiled a weak smile. "Of course not. Please follow me."

He retrieved a little silver key that hung around his neck and moved to open the door with nervous fingers. Leo made an 'after you' gesture and although Tony really didn't want this man at his back he complied with a polite nod.

He only just saw but ignored the victorious smile on Leo's lips and the guilt in Mr. Bartender's eyes as he passed them and stepped through the door. Just as he ignored the dizziness that suddenly seemed to cloud his mind with each step he took.

And as the door closed behind them with a bang and an even louder voice – a voice that sounded disturbingly like Gibbs – told him that he was making a big mistake, he ignored that too.

TBC

* * *

Oh Tony. Don't ignore inner-Gibbs-voice. It never does you any good.

(1) I draw from time to time myself and writing is an art too and I consider myself pretty odd at times so I don't mean to insult anyone with this. If some of you are, I apologize.

So, what do you think? *bites fingernails*


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Nothings mine, except the plot and ridiculous villain

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, this chapter was a pain to write. But hey, really long chapter. I hope that makes it up to you.

Okay a **BIG THANK YOU **to all the awesome people that take the time to review! I read some of them and I think 'Are they even reading the same story I wrote?' because they are so awesome and so filled with love that I really can't believe it from time to time. I know that I'm not a the worst writer out there but you make it look as if I'm a great writer and that makes me all warm and fuzzy inside and lifts my spirit like you wouldn't believe. I can't say enough how much I thank and love you all!

A lot of that credit and nice words belong to my awesome **Beta KTWESTERNA** of course. She makes this story so much more worthwhile, believe me.

* * *

**Their Day in Baltimore**

* * *

_Chapter 13_

_- or: Some Things Never Change -_

While Tony and Leo shook hands for the first time, Gibbs fought his way through the crowd and thought about the change his opinion of the younger man had undergone

The boy had grown on him during the past three days like he'd never thought possible. The knowledge about DiNozzo's childhood and his own mistakes had left a crack in the tight armor he'd built around himself. And the more time he spent with the man, the larger it got, whether he wanted it to or not. The grim determination to keep DiNozzo at arms lengthwasn't gone, but it had faded considerably. For the first time since meeting him again, Gibbs had allowed himself to get to know the young man that had been a little boy once upon a time.

Oh sure, he'd already conceded that DiNozzo was a good investigator, but until now he hadn't allowed himself to really see that Tony was a damn fine human being as well. That he liked spending time with the young man and that his wicked sense of humor actually managed to tease a quick grin out of him more often than not.

But he hadn't only watched. He'd talked with other officers as well, asked them about the Italian and had tried to gain information on him without Tony noticing what he was doing. Much to his chagrin a lot of Tony's colleagues had nothing positive to say about the young man. They downplayed his achievements, criticized his methods and more or less accused him of using Daddy's money to get where he was. The last remark had Gibbs especially convincedthat there was not an ounce of truth to their words. Pathetic envy clouded their opinions and it repulsed the Agent to know that these people were actually police men and women. People who were meant to protect others, not judge them.

But he'd also talked with people who genuinely cared for DiNozzo. More than one face had lightened up when he'd asked them about the young detective. They had told him stories about a funny and brave guy who liked to play pranks but who'd also pulled some pretty risky stunts while doing his job. Stories had left Gibbs literally speechless and made him wonder just how far DiNozzo would go to ensure the safety of others.

But then the old Agent would remember a little boy who had attacked a grown man to stop a kidnapping. Who had tagged along when Gibbs had told him to stay in the hotel. Who had gotten himself kidnapped on purpose to rescue a little girl he only knew by name.

And then he would realize, that some things apparently never changed.

The fact that his view of Anthony DiNozzo had changed so drastically **after** he'd discovered Tony's less than perfect, and probably abusive, childhood and his own error of judgment, bothered him. He was afraid that guilt clouded his view and judgments.

That wouldn't be fair to Tony. The kid didn't want nor needed pity, otherwise he would have told someone about the life he'd led, about the hardships he'd endured. But he never said anything, never hinted at something. Gibbs had been about to confront him a couple of times but always found that the time wasn't right.

And a small part of him still wondered if it was even his business. It wasn't like they were friends or anything. Their relationship had become better, less tense, but it was still missing that easy going camaraderie they had shared many years ago. Although they weren't friends really, they were... something. Gibbs didn't know what yet, but he was determined to find out.

That would have been a lot easier though if there hadn't been that damn guilt eating away at him.

Intellectually he knew that, while he _was_ feeling guilty, it had nothing to do with the fondness he suddenly felt for the boy. Ducky had made it abundantly clear that the truth had merely opened his eyes and enabled him to realize that his feelings for the boy hadn't really changed over the years, that he'd just buried and ignored them until now.

After his conversation with Abby, Gibbs had decided that maybe – just maybe - Ducky wasn't so wrong after all. And that maybe, he needed to talk to someone a lot more level-headed than him.

So he had apologized to the man the only way he knew how without actually having to say the words; he'd brought coffee.

Ducky had smiled that knowing little smile of his, the same smile that had driven Gibbs up the wall just a day ago, and taken a sip of the hot liquid. He'd nodded appreciatively, a sure sign that he'd accepted the apology as wordlessly as Gibbs had offered it. Forgiveness was easily given when it came to the old ME, but only if he knew you were serious.

And Gibbs sharing his precious coffee? Well, you couldn't get more serious.

Gibbs had immediately shared the new information Abby had gathered and his suspicions regarding Tony's childhood. The doctor's smile had dropped by the end of his recap, leaving only a sad, thoughtful frown.

_'Oh Jethro',_ Ducky had muttered,_ 'We were quite clueless, weren't we?'_

But Gibbs had just shaken his head with an angry snort because that was the problem; he hadn't been clueless, at least not entirely.

He had suspected that something was wrong. The word abuse had even crossed his mind from time to time.

But instead of acting on it, he had taken a child by its word and simply turned his back. Okay, so his suspicions had been based on nothing but mere assumptions and Gibbs thoughts had pretty much revolved around Shannon and his newborn daughter, but that was no excuse, was it?

No, he hadn't been clueless. He had been careless and now he had to live with the knowledge that _that_ carelessness had caused a child to suffer.

Evidence was still lacking of course but Gibbs had no doubts that DiNozzo Sr. had seriously damaged that young man one way or another.

A dead giveaway of that damage was the way Tony seemed to shy away from touch. It was nothing glaringly obvious and there were the occasional slap on the back or handshake from time to time, but Tony never initiated the contact. He couldbare to be touched, but he did so with obvious reluctance.

And then there was something that Gibbs had already noticed fifteen years ago: His inability to accept kindness.

There had been many little signs that had brought that fact home for Gibbs but one situation stood out the most.

A young female officer had celebrated her birthday and brought cake. Tony had been in the labs at the time she hadshared it with the other detectives, but she'd saved him a piece and made sure that no one else touched it. When he'd returned, Tony had eyed the cake with a blank look on his face before that morphed into honest confusion. It had been obvious to anyone that was watching that Tony didn't understand why she'd gone to the trouble ofsave him a piece of cake when she didn't have to. The whole day he'd regarded the chocolate cake with barely hidden distrust, almost as if he expected it to blow up into his face. The sight had tightened Gibbs throat with some indescribable emotion.

The concept of kindness seemed to baffle DiNozzo, at least when it was directed at him. Every time he got to see that flash of insecurity in Tony's eyes, Gibbs wanted to make a trip to Long Island and visit his old 'friend' DiNozzo Sr. and have a long 'talk' with the man.

But before he could do that, he had to find Tony and make sure that he wouldn't have to identify his body in the morning -

When Gibbs finally managed to break through the crowd – with excessive use of his elbows - it was just in time to see the barkeeper hastily unlock the back exit. He got a brief glimpse of brown hair and a cheeky grin that he already associated with DiNozzo before the young detective disappeared through the door, followed closely by a taller man.

A shout left his lips, a shout full of panic and anger. There was no mistaking the situation he was witnessing and the implications it left. He had to stop them and he had to do it now.

But he hadn't planned on the music. Thedeafening music thatdrowned him out and completely swallowed up his shout like it was never there. The distance between him and his destination didn't help either. Only thepeople standing nearby seemed to have heard him, since they backed away from him with expressions that varied between surprise and apprehension.

Any other day he might have been proud that his voice alone was able to ignite fear in others but not today. Because what good was thatwhen the only person who really needed to hear you wasoblivious? All the lung capacity in the world wouldn'thelp right now if Tony didn't hear him.

And he didn't.

Gibbs cursed under his breath when the door closed behind the young Italian, shielding him from view.

Why couldn't he have been a bit faster? Why couldn't Tony have waited a little bit longer? And why, goddamn it, couldn't some things just work out without disaster preceding?

But what was he thinking anyway?! Things were never easy when Anthony DiNozzo was involved, he should know that by now.

Gibbs wasn't a man who enjoyed saying 'I told you so', but tonight he felt that he could make an exception. Because he had known that this was a bad idea and he had told them so, repeatedly. And now he was proven right, because Tony had left the bar with a stranger who could be their murderer. God knew whether he would reach them in time before the young man was herded into a van and disappeared without a trace.

Well, until they found his body in the morning at least.

And what was that boy thinking anyway? Didn't he ever learn that you never go with a suspect if there is no back up available? Was he born with a genetic defect that prevented him from developing self preservation and common sense?

Gibbs was furious as he approached the counter, but not too furious to ignore the fear and helplessness that seized his heart all the same. His blood had run cold when he'd watched Tony disappear and he'd been ready to rip anyone apart that got in his way. Preferably a certain supposedly innocent barkeeper who was obviously hiding some skeletons in his closet.

But before he could commit manslaughter he had to find Tony and beat some sense into him.

The Agent still couldn't believe that he'd lost the kid. He had stayed near Tony all night and hadn't let him out of his sight. Until some drunken guy had bumped into him rather forcefully, that is. It had taken him only a few seconds to straighten himself and glare after his assailant but when he'd turned back to Tony, it had been to discover that the young detective was gone. The blonde he'd flirted with was still there – already chatting with the next guy – but Tony had been nowhere to be seen.

It had felt like an eternity but was probably just a few minutes until he'd found the boy. But just as he'd discovered him, he was already gone again, disappearing through a back exit that was merely being covered by two probies.

The thought that he should probably call for backup himself flitted through Gibbs mind – especially since he didn't know where the other two detectives were that were supposed to be around somewhere - but he didn't want to waste time by searching for his cell phone. They probably wouldn't reach the Italian in time anyway. No, he would have to follow them using the same way the had gone.

And only one person had what he needed for that.

The barkeeper didn't know what hit him when he was suddenly practically dragged over the counter to find himself face to face with one very pissed off, snarling man.

"Keys. Now."

* * *

Tony was starting to get worried.

_'A little late for that, isn't it?_' he berated himself and leaned heavily against the dumpster to his right. The stench of old food and vomit that wafted out of it managed to make him feel even dizzier but his legs were shaking so bad by now that he knew he would kiss the ground if he didn't have something to hold on to. Leo had offered an arm when he'd noticed how pale Tony was suddenly becoming but the young man hadn't been fooled by the fake worry and refused. A part of him knew that, once he let Leo grab his arm, the man wouldn't let go. At least not until he deposited his corpse of course.

They had walked through a long corridor until they'd finally stepped out into the dark alley. The fresh air had helped Tony clear his head for a second but the blurry edges around his vision returned all too soon, giving the world a gray edge.

He would have kicked himself if he hadn't been too weak to lift his foot. This wasn't the first time he had been drugged during an undercover mission but every time he had promised himself that it wouldn't happen he had drunk that Coke before he had known that Leo had an accomplice, it didn't make him feel any less of a failure.

"Stupid Tony. Stupid." he slurred with a frustrated growl. Leo was by now just standing by, watching him with fond amusement. That guy was obviously content to just wait for the drug to kick in and knock Tony out completely. He didn't even pretend to be concerned anymore.

Tony's world was spinning. A wheel of colors in front of his eyes going round and round that made him want to puke. He wondered what Mr. Bartender had given him but soon realized that he really didn't care. Whatever it was, he wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer and though he'd never admit it, he was terrified of being unconscious around Leo. The man was seriously giving him the creeps, just standing there and staring like he had all the time in the world.

And he probably did. The guys who were supposed to cover the back were no where to be seen and Tony doubted that they would be coming back any time soon.

'Probably heard a noise or having a coffee break. Just my luck.' he thought while he felt himself slide to the floor.

No, if he wanted to survive this he'd have to safe himself.

But that was easier said than done. His limbs felt like pudding. Besides he'd probably have trouble fighting Leo if he wasn't half asleep and feeling as weak as a kitten. He had a gun hidden in his ankle holster but there was no way he would be fast enough to draw it before Leo jumped him. His hand already felt numb and uncoordinated.

And he was tired, so very tired. Maybe he could just close his eyes for a second, recharge his batteries. Only a little-

He startled and his closed eyes ripped open again when he felt something sharp poke into his butt. It took him a while to register that he was sitting on the floor, that he must have slid down fully while he'd drifted off. He soon realized that he was actually sitting in a pile of glass or something. Probably a broken bottle that hadn't found its way into the dumpster.

The sharp shard sticking into his butt wasn't exactly all that comfortable, but he was instantly grateful for the rude awakening when he noticed that Leo had inched closer while he'd started to fall asleep. Now the man stopped in his tracks and watched him cautiously. Tony wondered why the guy didn't just carry him off already – he was certainly in no position to fight – but pushed that oddity to the back of his mind.

The sharp pain had brought him a few precious moments of clarity but he was already slipping again, the blurry vision returning with a vengeance. And the fatigue of course. But it had been long enough to give him an idea.

He kept his gaze focused on the stock still man in front of him, trying to capture his attention so he wouldn't look down and see Tony's left hand blindly fumbling over the ground.

"Why do this?" Tony asked and didn't even try to hide the weariness in his voice.

At first it didn't seem like Leo would answer but then his face broke into something that was probably meant to be a reassuring smile.

"Don't concern yourself with that, buddy. I promise you won't feel a thing. I'm not a monster."

Tony seriously doubted both statements but said nothing. No need to aggravate the guy into doing something rash. His fingers were still searching and he was starting to panic. He was blinking rapidly by now to clear his vision and keeping his eyes open but it wasn't working too well.

_'Where are you?'_ he chanted silently. _'Where are you, come on.'_

Tony decided to feign ignorance. Everything to keep the man talking and not acting.

"Are you going to kill me?" He made his voice quiver but he was embarrassed to admit that he didn't have to try too hard. Tony felt close to the edge now. Just a few more seconds and he would plunge into the darkness and never get out again. He was never more certain of something before in his life.

Leo looked a little shocked and for some reason Tony didn't think he was pretending. "Oh I hope not. You see, I just need your colors. I am an artist you know and I want to paint something that will take everyone's breath away. That will leave everyone in awe and tears. Just like the great Da Vinci did." He closed his eyes and a blissful sigh escaped him.

Tony had barely heard what he'd said. Leo's voice seemed to be far away now and the man himself was just a dark, moving shape. The young detectives movements were getting slower and he was rapidly loosing hope when his fingers finally touched something. It was cold and smooth, but most of all it was sharp.

Tony felt like cheering as his fingers closed around the big shard he'd finally found. He squeezed with all his might and when the white hot pain shot through his arm and the blood began to flow, he felt the drugs loosing their hold on his body. The adrenaline that pumped through his limbs gave him strength and the weariness faded to a more manageable level. His vision was still poor but now he could at least move.

A panicked voice in the back of his head whispered something about infections and tetanus but he blocked that out. He could worry about the diseases he just caught when he was still alive tomorrow.

Although he was more awake now he didn't move a muscle. If anything Tony slumped even more and peered through heavy-lidded eyes while he listened to Leo's crazy babble. He needed to wait for the right moment and he needed to lull the murderer into a false sense of security.

"But I can only draw great things if I have great colors. The last two had good colors but they weren't good enough and I got angry. I had to kill them but if you are lucky I won't have to kill you. You just need good colors."

Tony had no idea what that lunatic meant with colors but he was pretty sure that no ones colors were ever going to be good enough for him. That was the problem with psychopaths. They thought they could stop if they just found what they needed, but they never would. Their own urge to kill would always prevent that.

Whatever Leo's obsession was, Tony decided that he couldn't wait much longer. The adrenaline rush was already decreasing and the tiredness was creeping back into his body with a persistence that worried him greatly.

With a heavy heart the Italian closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep. He didn't like letting Leo out of his sight but his other senses were on high alert, especially his hearing. He listened for even the tiniest sounds and after what felt like an eternity he heard shuffling in front of him. Drawing closer.

Tony suppressed the urge to hold his breath and bite his lips, something he did from time to time when he was particularly tense. Instead he opted to bite his tongue while he listened to Leo coming closer. Finally he felt a shadow fall over him but he waited a precious second before he moved as well.

He acted with a swiftness that surprised even himself. Lightening-fast he stuck with his legs without taking the time to open his eyes. The goddess of luck looked down on himand instead of meeting air, his feet made contact with Leo's shins. There was a pained shout, followed by a grunt which finally prompted Tony to open his eyes.

Leo was on the floor laying on his side. He had a gash on the side of his head and his eyes were unfocused. Nonetheless, and much to Tony's dismay, the man was already attempting to stand up again. Leo's movements were sluggish and he was constantly falling back down again but Tony knew that it would be only a matter of time before the man was on his feet again. And judging by the murderous curses that fell from his lips the whole time he also knew that he shouldn't be here by the time Leo succeeded.

That thought was all he needed to finally break from the paralysis that had gripped him. With his uninjured hand he grabbed the edge of the dumpster and slowly hauled himself to his feet. For a moment his grip threatened to slip but Tony knew that he would never find the strength to try again if he went down now, so he held on for dear life. After many agonizing seconds he was finally standing but Tony almost wished that he wasn't.

The rush the pain had given him was definitely gone and in its wake he was feeling even more weak and dizzy than before. The nausea was new though and he briefly entertained the thought of emptying his last meal all over the bastard that was still kneeling in front of him but soon reasoned that he didn't have the time, no matter how good it would make him feel. His move had surprised Leo, but in no way incapacitated him.

He forced himself to take a few steps but as soon as his support, the dumpster, was gone he felt himself swaying dangerously from side to side. Too late he realized that he wouldn't be able to stay upright by himself. His world turned black for a second before the pain his his knees as they hit the ground brought him back from the edge.

It was a slippery edge though and Tony didn't waste any more time. Nerveless fingers reached for his hidden gun while wary eyes watched Leo slowly getting to his feet. Just as his soon-to-be murderer got to his feet he finally managed to pull it free and the reassuring weight in his palm sent a jolt of enormous relief through his body.

The sight of Leo advancing with a scowl that rivaled Gibbs' did not.

Tony's arms were like a lead weight when he lifted them and pointed the muzzle at Leo. They trembled with the effort of holding them up, but his vulnerable position on the floor with the nutcase looming over him gave him the strength he needed to keep them up.

"Freeze!" His voice was raspy and not at all intimidating but Leo actually stopped, blinking stupidly at the gun and then at Tony. A look of confusion crossed his face before it turned into a sneer. He spit out and Tony was delighted to see that it was mingled with blood.

"Damn pigs! Always have to get in the way, don't you? Should kill you right now, pigs don't have good colors anyway."

"You could try." Tony challenged but his voice was too soft by now, too feeble. Leo certainly didn't seem impressed.

A feral grin stretched the Leonardo da Vini fanatic's face. "Don't need to, pig. Just have to wait until you finally say 'Bye bye' and go to sleep. And then I'm gonna gut you nice and slow." He licked his lips in anticipation. "Oh you're gonna be a fine peace of art. Too bad you won't be able to see it."

Tony swallowed heavily but kept any signs of fear from his face. "Or I'll just shoot you right now."

Leo tapped his foot,a huge almost friendly laugh bursting from his lips. "Oh but I'm not threatening you per se, am I? It wouldn't be self defense, but murder and you are a pig and pigs don't commit murder, do they? And," he raked his eyes over Tony's trembling form and snorted, "I doubt you'd be able to hit me anyway."

Before Tony could come up with something to say to that, a new voice broke the silence.

"He may not, but I definitely will."

Only his training kept Tony from whirling around and gaping at the figure that had obviously followed them and appeared in the open back door. Leo did though and his face became ghostly pale when he saw another man pointing a gun at his head. A man that was obviously not drugged and that – by the look on his face – had no qualms about shooting him point-blank, self defense be damned.

"Took you long enough to get here Agent Gibbs." Tony snapped but inside he was incredibly grateful that Leo and him had been too distracted to notice Gibbs arrival. He spared a brief thought for the bartender and wondered if the man was still alive but realized that he didn't care. He just wanted this nightmare to end,go home and sleep for the next three days.

The next few minutes passed in a blur for the young detective. He was aware of Gibbs voice, shouting, heard Leo's placating pleading, saw the shape of one man forcing the other down, but no details managed to pierce through the fog that suddenly clouded his mind. Only when a gentle hand forced his still raised arms down, did he realized that he'd been practically frozen in place, pointing his gun into thin air.

He caught a brief glance of Leo, laying on his chest with his hands handcuffed behind his back, before Gibbs face filled his vision. The expression on the other man's face was unreadable, but that probably had a lot to do with the dark spots that danced in front of Tony's eyes.

"You okay." Gibbs spoke slowly and clearly and Tony gave a slight nod, still not quite believing that he was still alive.

"Good." Gibbs growled and then his hand was up and even in his poorly state Tony knew exactly what was about to happen. So he really wasn't surprised when the hand connected with the back of his head for a rather forceful slap.

"Do you even know how stupid that was?" Gibbs roared, gripping Tony's shoulder tightly and shaking him a little. "You could have died! What's going on in that head of yours? Can't I let you out of my sight for just one second without finding you at gun-point?"

It was a dressing down that would have made others cower in fear but Tony barely heard it. His head was still smarting a little but it was a bittersweet pain. It revived memories he'd thought long forgotten. And it made him realized just how much he'd missed worried Gibbs and his very unique way of showing his concern.

How much he'd missed that little slap to the back of his head.

He couldn't help the huge, blinding smile that broke his face as he stared at Gibbs. The Agent looked stumped before he furrowed his brow in irritation.

"What are you smiling about?"

Tony's smile became even wider if that was even possible. "Aw, just nice to know that some things never change, you know?!"

He didn't hear Gibbs response since he finally lost his battle with consciousness. But as he fell into the darkness he realized that the thought wasn't nearly as frightening anymore, now that he knew that Gibbs was there to catch him.

TBC

* * *

Okay, overly fluffy at the end, but I couldn't help myself. :)

So, there is the headslap, finally! You like? *looks AZGirl's way*

So yeah, lots of you expected kidnappedTony but I already wrote him the last time and I didn't want to be overly repetitive so you get 'seriouslyintroublebutsavedbyGibbsTony' :)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Nothings mine. Sadly.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Real life got in the way once again. I want to thank all of you for your reviews and encouraging words. You don't know how much they mean to me. Coming home after a long hard day at work and just feeling down and then seeing the review alerts in your Inbox and reading such nice words, there's nothing better, other authors will know what I mean.

Thanks also to my beta ktwesterna. All remaining mistakes are my own.

* * *

Their Day in Baltimore

* * *

Chapter 14

Smell was the first thing that broke through the fog.

Unfortunately, it was a smell that Anthony DiNozzo was all too familiar with and that was too distinct to be confused with anything else. It summoned many bad memories and those were enough to shock him back into full consciousness.

But if he had known what would come next, he might have simply ignored the smell and what it implied. Because with consciousness, came the pain.

Okay, so he couldn't exactly call it pain, although it was close. In reality it was more of a tingling sensation all over his body. His arms, his legs, his torso, gosh, it was crazy but he felt it in his hair too - his whole body was a mass of pins and needles. It prickled and itched and to Tony that was actually worse than real pain. Real pain he could manage but this, this was torture. Especially since he tried and failed to move his arm to scratch a particularly bothersome spot. Tony didn't like feeling so weak that he couldn't move and it was just one more reason to finally open his eyes. Being immovable was bad, but being immovable and blind made him vulnerable and that was even worse.

One heavy eyelid slowly fluttered open, only to snap shut almost immediately. The Italian couldn't suppress the groan that bubbled up and irritated his sore throat even more. The lights in the room he was in were just too bright. They were blinding him and he wanted to curse, but what passed his lips was nothing more than an intelligible whimper. A manly whimper, he told himself, but that didn't make it sound any less pitiful.

Someone else must have thought so too, because suddenly he could hear someone moving around and a soft voice.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I can't believe I forgot. The light must be troubling you quite a bit, isn't it. Wait a second, I'll turn it down."

The voice startled Tony badly. He'd been sure that he was alone. Normally he would have been uncomfortable with the unknown presence in the room but something about that voice was familiar. His fuzzy mind couldn't place it yet, but for some reason he felt himself relax rather than tense up.

There were more noises and finally Tony could sense through his closed eyes that the lights had been considerably dimmed.

"There, it should be okay now. Would you try again, son? You have been asleep long enough."

For a split second, Tony thought his father was here. But that couldn't be right, because, although his father sometimes called him son, his voice never held... affection. So, whoever that man was, he wasn't his father but that was okay, since he wouldn't have done anything his father wanted anyway. He usually didn't do what strangers told him either, but he really wanted to know who that person was if nothing else. A niggling feeling in the back of his mind told him that he should already know but he was too tired to remember on his own. So, he did the only thing he could do right now to satisfy his curiosity.

When crusty eyes opened a second time they were accompanied by a sigh of relief rather than a groan of pain. The lights were lowered to a manageable level, just like the mysterious person had promised.

Tony's vision was still a bit blurred but when the room stopped spinning and he could inspect his surroundings he realized that his worst fears had come true.

He hadn't been wrong. He really _was_ in a hospital.

_'Well, damn.'_

The old panic threatened to overwhelm him but he mercilessly pushed it away before it could swallow him whole. The young man took a few deep breaths and tried to concentrate on everything else but the antiseptic smell or the too clean, yet dirty, white sheets. Closing his eyes would probably make it even worse, so he stared at the ceiling instead.

Tony still hated hospitals with a passion. He couldn't even count the times Mike or one of his other partners had to practically blackmail him into going to the hospital when he was hurt on the job.

After his father had cut all ties with him, Tony had seriously thought that his aversion to hospitals would get better, if not disappear completely. After all it had been mostly Dr. Benson's fake concern and the hypocrisy of it all that had disgusted him. And that wasn't a problem anymore. He hadn't seen Dr. Benson again after that fateful day in the hospital so everything should be fine, right?

One can only imagine his surprise and disappointment when it didn't get better but worse.

The first time he'd set foot into a hospital after his estrangement with his father because of a simple sports injury, he had almost passed out right in the entrance hall. The moment he'd laid eyes on a doctor his legs had started to shake. Sweat had gathered on his forehead and before he'd even registered it he had bolted from the hospital, all the while chanting 'Don't throw up. Don't throw up' in his head. The only good thing about that disaster had been that he'd come alone so there were no immediate witnesses to his almost breakdown. No need to embarrass himself even more than he'd already had.

The next three hours had been spent on a bench in a nearby park with his head nearly between his knees, gulping for breath and wondering what the hell had just happened. It was the first time since leaving his father that Tony had been truly afraid and even today, years later, he was ashamed of the fact that he hadn't found the courage to go back and try again that day.

As a result, his sprained finger had gone untreated and it still hurt a bit when he spent a whole day doing paper work.

His aversion to hospitals was something Tony was deeply embarrassed about, mostly because he had no real explanation for it.

It should have become easier now that he was older. It wasn't like he had to worry about a genuine nurse anymore that wasn't on the payroll of his father. A nurse that discovered his secret and wanted to help. Like his teacher, Mrs. Briggs, had wanted to help. A nurse that would just end up staring at the remains of her life and wonder why she'd thrown it all away for some little brat.

It was different now. There was no need to worry about any of that anymore. Tony could take his shirt off and let them see the scars if he wanted to without fear of consequences. He was an adult now and besides hesitant offers to talk to the hospital psychologist, there was nothing the doctors or nurses could do. No calling the authorities or asking him if his Daddy had done that to him. Now he had the freedom to let everyone see.

But deep down he knew that exact freedomwas the real problem.

Every time he had to undress to let them tend a gunshot wound or some other type of injury, the doctors would see the scarring crossing his back and would regard him with a look that hurt worse than the injury itself. A look full of pity and compassion, a look that said 'Look at that poor guy. Probably damaged for the rest of his life'.

Tony couldn't bear those looks. They made him self-conscious, they made him feel weak and he hated being weak. More often than not he found himself wondering what they were thinking when they saw the scars. Whether they wondered what he'd done to deserve something like that, what a huge failure he had to be to deserve such severe punishment. Those thoughts left him ashamed and miserable and sometimes he felt worse when he left the hospital than he'd felt when he went in.

Part of him knew of course that he'd done nothing to deserve the faint lines that adorned his lower back and that he was still heavily influenced by the subtle brainwashing he'd endured under his father. But another part couldn't help but remember DiNozzo Sr. words. Words that had been hissed and sometimes screamed into his ears after each and every beating.

'You've brought this on yourself.'

But whether there was a valid reason for his hospital phobia or not, Tony had learned to deal with it. He would still break into cold sweat whenever anyone even mentioned the word hospital, but he masked it with annoyance and sarcasm. And when he was in hospital he joked with the doctors and flirted with the nurses. He tried to convince himself that he had lots of fun because he knew once he convinced himself, he'd effectively convince everyone else too.

In many cases a simple 'I'm fine' had been enough to get overprotective partners or annoying paramedics off his case, but then there were times when he didn't get a say in the matter. When he was bleeding to death for example or when he was unconscious because a nutcase had drugged him to the eyeballs with an unknown substance.

Which brought him back to his current dilemma.

From the corner of his eye he could see a figure moving back to the chair next to his bed. After taking another deep breath to calm his erratic heart, he turned his head to finally get a look at his visitor.

Tony wasn't nearly as surprised as he should have been to see Dr. Donald Mallard with a book in his lap and a glass of water in his hand gazing down at him with worried eyes. A sudden sense of déjà vu hit him at the sight and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Dr. 'alla'd." he croaked and the old ME immediately went into motion, leaning over him with a glass of water with a straw in his hands.

"Shush Anthony. Drink something before you attempt to talk. Slowly." He placed the straw against his lips and Tony took small sips, since he had no desire to throw up right now. He knew the routine from previous visits to the hospital and took it slowly before signaling that he had enough. The old man set the glass on the table to his right and straightened the blanket – which made Tony feel uncomfortable, but in a good way – before he leaned back into his chair.

"Thanks." Tony mumbled and the doctor gave him a bright smile.

"No problem my dear boy. And it's Ducky."

Tony nodded numbly. The silence that settled between them was nowhere near uncomfortable but even so Tony couldn't help but letting his eyes travel through the room and fidget in his bed. The need to get up and leave was eating at him and the silence only made it worse. He needed some kind of distraction. Fast.

"So what happened?" he asked. "I mean I know what happened, I was there obviously, but after that, I mean. Did Leo talk? He said something about colors or some other crap but I was a little drugged so I didn't pay too much attention, you know? And where is Agent Gibbs? Is he interrogating him? Woah, I hope he doesn't kill the man, although I guess he would deserve it, but it would be bad for Gibbs career and well-"

He trailed off and winced when he realized that he was babbling. Geez, he always babbled when he was nervous. Time to calm down Tony, he encouraged himself.

Ducky stared at him with a raised eyebrow, clearly amused by the young man's antics.

"Is there a question that needs to be answered first? I'm afraid I lost track through half way through."

Tony gave a rueful smile and asked the question that had plagued him the most since waking up and finding Ducky in his room.

"Where is Gibbs?"

"Ah, Jethro is still at the PD with Detective Boston."

"Mike?" Tony asked. He was just now realizing that he should have asked about the whereabouts of his own partner before asking about Gibbs. Man, what was wrong with him?

Ducky nodded. "Yes, he was here until two hours ago but Jethro called and asked him to relieve him at the station. He was very adamant about coming here and speaking to you as soon as you woke up."

"Who, Mike?"

"No. Jethro."

Tony frowned. Why would Gibbs want to talk to him? Well, someone obviously needed to process his statement but Mike could have done that just as well - maybe even better, since he had been already here.

But maybe it wasn't about the statement. He could still remember how livid Gibbs had been in that back alley. The man probably wanted to ream him out for his stupid stunt, nothing more. Tony wouldn't be surprised if the Agent had actually gone to his superior and filed a complaint against him for endangering the case.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Tony muttered sullenly.

Ducky looked up from his book with an intrigued expression on his face. "What wouldn't be the first time?"

Tony didn't feel like explaining himself to the doctor so he made something up. "I just mean that this feels pretty familiar don't you think. Me lying in the hospital, waiting for Gibbs to chew me out..."

A lopsided grin greeted him. "That is quite true, isn't it?"

Ducky's smile was infectious and Tony's mood brightened a little bit. Even if Gibbs had filed a complaint, it wouldn't matter anymore. He'd already decided that it was time to move on. He'd heard Chicago was pretty exciting.

The young Italian attempted to sit up but even before Ducky could admonish him, he fell back against his pillow. He was annoyed with his sluggish movements and for the first time he registered the bandage on his hand. He remembered the shard he'd used to stay awake and when he moved his fingers he could feel the stitches pull against his skin.

Ducky noticed his gaze and crossed him arms. "That was by the way a pretty daring thing to do, Anthony. You could have caught God knows what diseases."

Tony looked up, worried despite himself. "But I didn't, right?"

"Apparently not but as soon as the drug is out of your system you'll have to take antibiotics for at least a few weeks to prevent an infection."

Tony wiggled his fingers a bit more before he got bored with that and lowered the hand to his chest. "What did that creep give me anyway? Do I have to expect any side effects?"

The old doctor patted his knee in a comforting manner. "He used gamma hydroxybutyrate." At Tony's blank look he added. "You may know it under the name GHB. It is fairly dangerous if the dose is too high but you had luck. Now that you're awake you may have to deal with nausea and vertigo but that will be gone by tomorrow, I believe."

"Yay." Tony deadpanned. He hadn't experienced nausea yet, but now he had something to look forward to._ 'Just great.'_

"We were pretty worried though." Ducky continued as if he hadn't heard Tony. "You were asleep longer than the doctors thought you would be."

"We?"

The ME looked at him oddly. "Yes, we. Detective Boston, Jethro and me."

Gibbs? Gibbs had been worried about him? Why would he be? Tony had seriously thought that the man didn't even like him. But maybe it just wouldn't look good when someone he was working with on a case died. Had to mess with his reputation. Yeah, that had to be it.

Tony stared at the blanket that covered him so he didn't see Ducky's face. But Ducky saw his, and he had to have seen something there that worried him.

The man left his seat and rested his hand lightly on Tony's head until the young man looked up with big eyes. Ducky was once again amazed how young the boy looked and he grew even more determined to help him. He'd always had a soft spot for children, much like Gibbs.

"You know, you can speak to Gibbs about anything. If there is something you want to tell him, please do. Jethro will help you."

Tony stared into space and didn't hear Ducky telling him that he was getting him a snack and leaving the room.

All he heard was that one sentence running through his head.

'Jethro will help you.'

Tony had heard that sentence before. But back then, he hadn't truly believed it or at least hadn't been able to trust himself and that man enough to risk believing it.

Could he do it now? Would he want to? And was Gibbs even still offering?

Tony closed his eyes and draped an arm over his eyes. Whether it was to keep everything in or everything out, he didn't know. He just knew that the darkness and the weight on his suspicious moist eyes were soothing.

After a long moment his choked laughter filled the room.

"Damn, this is one hell of a déjà vu."

TBC

* * *

A/N: In TDBTD Ducky's and Tony's talk also took place in chapter 14. This is intended (hence all the talking about déjà vu), I'm not running out of ideas or anything, just so you know.

I intended to put Tony's and Gibbs talk into this chapter too but it would have been too much. I'm not trying to drag this thing out, I had actually hoped to wrap it all up in this chapter and then maybe one more. Now it looks like there will be at least two more chapters, maybe even three if something unexpected comes up.

Next time, Tony and Gibbs talk, for sure. Next chappy is almost done.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, here's the thing: I just worked my way through a 9 HOURS cycling tour and now I - the unathletic nut that I am - am lying on my bed with leg cramps from hell. My mom says it's gonna get better but I don't believe that. I believe that I'm actually dying right now and since I don't want to let you hang like that for eternity (and maybe because I wanna hear the one or other nice word before I leave this mad world) I'm gonna upload the chapter now -** UNBETA'D! **Sorry, but the world swallowed by beta up. **I hope you are okay! Send me a life sign.**

If you find any grave mistakes (stuff that makes you wonder "What the hell was she trying to say here?") please tell me immediately. I'm blind when it comes to seeing my own mistakes.

**This chapter fought me each step of the way. It bit me, scratched me, called me names and I have bruises all over my aching body. Bad chapter, bad! Hopefully it behaves for you! *glares at chapter***

Oh, 'The Day Before The Day' was once again nominated for the "Best AU" award over at livejournal. **Thanks **to anyone who nominated me, I'm blown away!

**Please read AN at the end of the chapter!**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 15

'This got to be what Abby means when she talks about a freaky déjà vu.'

Thinking about the young Goth brought a small smile to Gibbs face, but it was gone as fast as it had come when his eyes landed on the door in front of him. He glanced at the plate to his right as if he expected it to have changed since he'd read it the last time.

It hadn't, of course.

He was still standing in front of hospital room number 341. DiNozzo's room. For a moment he tried to remember the number of Tony's hospital room 15 years ago, but soon realized that it was futile. He'd had other things on his mind back then.

Ducky had already told him that the boy was finally awake when he'd met the doctor by the snack vending machine. The older man hadn't revealed much more about his condition, just thrusted a chocolate bar into Gibbs hand and told him that Tony was already waiting for him.

The Agent wasn't a man that shied away from difficult conversations but this time he caught himself stalling. It was going to be tough, he knew that, but even so he was slightly disgusted with his own indecision. This wasn't like him at all. He was the 'go get'em' kind of guy, much like DiNozzo. If something needed to be done, he confronted it head-on.

But he had been standing in front of that door for at least two minutes now. He tried to tell himself that he just wanted to finish his coffee before going in but he couldn't even come up with a good explanation for why he would want to do that. The ugly truth was, that he drew a blank when it came to the conversation that was awaiting him. He had no idea what he wanted to say to the boy as soon as they were face to face.

Well, technically he knew exactly what he wanted to offer DiNozzo, but not_ how_.

Gibbs had told Ducky about his decision, the moment he'd been absolutely sure that he would go through with it. Which had been the moment Tony had collapsed into his arms in that back alley.

That one second of near blinding panic when he'd clutched the unconscious man to his chest, screaming into his cell phone for help, had certainly been an eyeopener. Gibbs wasn't naturally a very perceptive man when it came to his own emotions but the heart wrenching fear he'd experience when he'd thought that DiNozzo might actually die, was a clue that even he couldn't ignore. Despite his best efforts on the contrary he'd grown attached to the young man. He had taken him 'under his wing', to quote Ducky, and anyone under his wing damn well stayed there as long as Gibbs had any say in the matter.

Of course he couldn't force Tony to accept his offer but there were very few people who were able to say no to the former Marine.

Although he was pretty sure that Tony could be one of the exeptions.

It was time to stop stalling however, so Gibbs took a deep breath and opened the door with more force than necessarily needed - only to come to an abrupt halt when he saw that Tony wasn't alone.

A man about Tony's age stood at the foot of the bed but shriveled around and stumbled back when Gibbs more or less rushed into the room like a lunatic. He had a chart in his hands, wore a white coat and by the look on his face didn't seem to know whether he should scream in terror or simply call security.

"W-What the-?"

The man, who was obviously a doctor, was pale and shaky and Gibbs was about to reassure – not apologize, of course – the man that everything was okay, that he didn't escape the psychiatric ward, when Tony's delighted chuckle cut him off.

The young detective had been just as surprised as the doctor by Gibbs' sudden entrance but had composed himself much faster.

"Don't worry Doc. That's Agent Gibbs. His bark is worse than his bite."

Gibbs shot Tony an annoyed glare but the boy just grinned back.

Although Tony had dreaded Gibbs arrival, now that the man was here, he was quite glad. The doctor was nice enough, but it had gotten harder and harder to keep from begging the man to release him already. He wanted out of here, more than anything else. Gibbs sudden appearance had helped him relax a little bit. Not only wasn't he alone anymore, but the look on Gibbs face when he'd seen the shocked doctor had been priceless. It felt good to laugh again after he'd spent the past half an hour worrying abut everything and nothing.

Tony's mock placation seemed to calm the skittish doctor some. Calm enough, much to Gibbs chagrin, to regard the Agent with the disapproving look that only medical personnel seemed to master. He should know, since Ducky looked at him like that a lot.

"Sir, please. This is a hospital. I must ask you to show a little bit more restraint in here."

"It won't happen again." Gibbs mumbled through clenched teeth while his eyes didn't leave Tony who was still snickering quietly. He tried very hard to keep his face as blank as possible but he had to admit that it felt good to see the kid enjoy himself and laugh. The Agent suddenly realized that he hadn't seen him do that a lot over the past couple of days.

The doctor cleared his throat and put the chart back. "Yeah well, thank you." He turned back to his patient and immediately dismissed the older man. "Listen Tony, I'm really serious about this. You need to take the antibiotics at least for a couple of weeks. Even if the wound is gone and you feel better you can't just stop taking them, okay? That hand-"

Tony waved said hand and Gibbs eyes were immediately drawn to the gauze covering it. "Yeah, Yeah. I know. It could still get infected with all kinds of nasty things, I get it Doc."

'Doc' shook his head and there was a genuinely worried frown on his face. Gibbs was starting to like the man, despite their strained first encounter. "I seriously doubt you do."

"Don't worry Doctor." Gibbs cut in. "I'm going to make sure he takes his medicine 'till the end."

The doctor smiled thankfully but Tony blinked a few times in obvious confusion, probably wondering how Gibbs wanted to make sure that he still took his medication in a few weeks. Gibbs watched intently, hoping for any sign of realization in Tony's eyes that would make the upcoming minutes easier. That would show him that Tony understood the hidden meaning, the hidden promise, behind his words. But after a few moments the young detective seemed to shrug it off as unimportant and Gibbs cursed under his breath.

Tony's eyes were alight with humor when he spoke next. "Hey Agent Gibbs, guess what his name is!" With that he pointed to the doctor who released a pained sigh. "You won't believe this."

"Geez, Tony. I really don't know what's so funny about my name."

"You're kidding right?" Tony asked and for a moment Gibbs wondered if the two men had known each other before today. They seemed to be awfully relaxed and friendly around each other. But on the other hand, Tony seemed to have a knack for making friends fast. "This is like, sooo out of there, man. A once in a lifetime thing. I wish I had my camera with me." He turned back to Gibbs with an expectant expression on his face. "Come on, guess."

He didn't really seem to expect Gibbs to guess though, because he barely gave the man five seconds before he spilled the beans.

"His name is Dr. Cruise. Dr. Tom Cruise."

Tony burst into another set of giggles, actually holding his stomach like a five-year-old. Gibbs watched him for a moment before he turned to Dr. Cruise who still had that pained smile on his face. "If I ever get hurt, I want the same drugs he's got."

The smile turned more genuine when Cruise went over to Tony and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Not giving him anything right now. I shudder imagining what he would be like when he really is doped up."

The young man in the bed sobered a little when he realized that he was the only one laughing but he was still out of breath and grinning like a loon when his eyes turned from Gibbs to the doctor and back.

"Come on Gibbs, you know who that is, don't you?" At Gibbs blank look he continued with disbelief in his voice. "Seriously? Tom Cruise! The actor! Doesn't ring a bell?" He slumped back against his pillow with an expression of mock shock on his face. "Don't you have a TV or something? Anyway, my doctor has the same name as a celebrity. I really really do wish I had a camera with me. This will probably never happen again."

Dr. Tom Cruise patted his shoulder a last time before he went to leave the room with a knowing smile on his lips. "Oh you'd be surprised how many of us are out there." (1) He reached the door and shot a last look over his shoulder before he slipped through. "I'll come back later. You two probably have some things to talk about."

And just like that he was gone and with him the jovial atmosphere that had filled the room just seconds ago.

An uneasy silence settled between the two men and it didn't take long before Gibbs sighed in impotent annoyance and Tony began to fidget in his bed.

The Italian gulped hard and took a few deep breaths before he found the courage to actually speak. He was still convinced that Gibbs was only here to berate him and he wasn't looking forward to that.

"So, what did our nutcase of the day have to say?"

Gibbs recognized a diversion tactic when he saw one but for once he was content to play along. At least for a while.

"He confessed everything. Even a few killings we didn't know about yet."

Tony raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Just like that?"

"Just like that." Gibbs assured. "Once he started talking he wouldn't stop."

Leo, or rather Alastair Crown as his ID had revealed, had been more than talkative about his own crimes. Gibbs had immediately realized that Crown was one of the criminals that enjoyed the attention. He was eager to brag about his doings and his detailed relations of his course of action with the victims had been enough to make even Gibbs feel sick to his stomach. He had no doubt that, if they hadn't caught him soon, the man would have done anything getting the attention he wanted. Sending letters to the press, taunting the police with pictures and videotapes. The Agent hadn't seen Crown's apartment yet, but he was sure that they would find an album filled with articles about him and souvenirs from his victims.

Tony wasn't really surprised to hear all that but there was something else that he couldn't get out of his head. "What did he tell the men to go with him? The same story he told me? And why did the victims look alike? And what about those 'colors' he was always babbling about?"

Gibbs crossed his arms and leaned against Tony's bed. He didn't feel like sitting down, he was still too tense for that. "He told them that he was an artist and that he wanted to paint them. Told them that it could be a surprise for their ladies and that he was cheap. I guess he only told you another story because he already knew you were searching for young artist, so he didn't need a special story." Gibbs paused, once again remembering how Tony left the bar with that monster. The anger was back but he pushed it away for now. "I asked him about his apparent preferences but he didn't seem to know what I was talking about. I guess he chose them unconsciously. There was probably someone in his past that looked like that and didn't bring good memories to mind."

Tony nodded distractedly. "I see. And what did he mean with the colors?"

"Blood."

"Blood?"

Gibbs nodded. "He beat them because he needed the blood but a knife would have been too.. what was the word he used? Impersonal. He wanted to feel it with his own hands just like a sculptor."

The young man grimaced. "And then what? He used their blood to draw pictures?"

"Seems so." Gibbs shrugged and left his position by Tony's bed to go over to the window. "We suspect he used it beside normal colors. Remember the paint Ducky found on Lowe's body?"

"Yeah. But where are the pictures now?"

"He sold them. His friend the barkeeper helped him find customers." Mr. Barkeeper had also told them, in tears, that he didn't know that Crown killed the men. He'd thought that his friend was only mugging them or something like that. Gibbs didn't believe a word he said, especially since Mike had shown him pictures of Lowe and Sperr and he'd still drugged Tony's drink. But that wasn't his problem anymore but the prosecution's.

Tony looked sick upon hearing that. "You mean, that his 'works' are out there that were drawn with real blood and the owners don't even know it?"

"Seems so, but we have their names and Detective Boston is already on his way to collect the paintings."

Tony stared at the ceiling for a moment before he suddenly whistled. "Wow. Guess I can be lucky that I got away, huh?"

Gibbs was speechless for a moment before the old anger rushed back, almost crushing him with its intensity. It weren't so much the words that angered him but Tony's attitude. That total disregard for his own safety. The way he spoke about the fact that he could have died like it was no big deal.

How could anyone be so uncaring about his own surviving? To Gibbs that lack of self preservation was as good as if Tony just outright said that he didn't want to live at all. The thought that Tony was slowly committing suicide without even being aware that he was doing so was ridiculous of course. Tony enjoyed living too much for that. But it scared the hell out of Gibbs nonetheless. And a scared Gibbs was a furious Gibbs.

"You mean you can be lucky that I got there in time to save your skinny butt!" The Agent didn't care that he was all but shouting by the end of the sentence. He even felt a weird sense of satisfaction when Tony hunched his shoulders and stared at him with wide eyes.

Tony on the other hand was taken aback by Gibbs outburst. He had expected something like this of course but now that he was faced with the Agents rebukes he couldn't help but get angry himself.

"It's not like I planned to get drugged, you know?" he drawled. Only when the words left his mouth did he realize how stupid that sounded and wondered if the older man did too.

Gibbs didn't disappoint.

"One should hope so." he sneered. "Although if there's someone able to come up with something like that I guess it would be you."

Tony narrowed his eyes, sat up and clenched his fists around the sheets. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Okay, so Gibbs was angry with him – big deal – but that didn't give him the right to be so goddamn condescending.

The young detective wasn't the only one who didn't like where this conversation was going. Gibbs hadn't come here to pick a fight with DiNozzo but the kid's attitude was grating on his already strained nerves. He had never met anyone who could ruffle his feathers this fast and thoroughly like the Italian.

"It means that you should have waited for backup. It means that you could very well be dead right now."

Gibbs still couldn't believe that the newbies that were supposed to watch the back had abandoned their spot to exchange 'endearments'. They had obviously been bored with their assignment but the chief of police had assured them, under Gibbs watchful eyes, that they wouldn't be bored in the near future. Job hunting could be very exciting.

Gibbs ire only grew when Tony leveled him with a look that held no sign of remorse. "Do you even understand how dangerous that was?"

"Agent Gibbs," Tony said in that mock respectful voice that Gibbs had hoped to never hear again. "Are you trying to tell me that this," with that he patted the blanket pooled around his waist, "isn't part of the job? You, of all people?"

Gibbs couldn't really argue with that but he could try. "I'm trying to tell you that you should have thought before you acted. Does that get through your thick head?"

DiNozzo's nostrils flared and Gibbs was sure that he would have jumped up and left if he hadn't been in scrubs and known where his clothes were. As it was, Tony crossed his arms and didn't even try to hide the fact that he didn't see what he'd done wrong.

"What exactly is your problem, Agent Gibbs? We got him, didn't we? There will be no more dead bodies lying around in random parks anymore. Everything worked out!"

Although he acted like he was furious, Tony's anger had already diminished a lot. With every disapproving look Gibbs shot him he grew more and more uncomfortable. He didn't realize that the Agent was only angry with him because he cared about his well being. All he saw was yet another guy that was disappointed with him. And this time it was actually someone whose opinion mattered to Tony. He should probably finally resign to the fact that there seemed to be nothing he could do right.

Gibbs ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "My problem is that you have no regard for your own health." Tony rolled his eyes and waved him off with a wry smile and that was the last straw. "And I'm not willing to watch you kill yourself. It's gonna stop now boy, are we clear?"

Tony looked dumbfounded for all but two seconds before something indescribable passed over his face.

"Who do you think you are? My father?"

Tony knew that he was making a big mistake even before he finished but it was too late to stop. His mouth was like a machine and he couldn't find the switch to turn it off in time. A deep red colored his cheeks and Tony wanted the earth to open up and shallow him whole. What the hell had gotten into him, saying something like that? How old was he? Twelve?

But not even back then had he ever said something as embarrassing and rash as that. Tony immediately lowered his head, unable to meet Gibbs eyes. He was convinced that the little bit respect Gibbs might have still felt for him was gone now. The Agent certainly hadn't asked to deal with some brat and that's how Tony felt right now; Like a little, pubertal brat.

He didn't like that feeling at all. And he liked the knowledge that Gibbs would leave now even less.

But instead of hearing retreating footsteps and the door slamming shut, Gibbs harsh voice reached his ears, startling him out of his self-pity.

"No! No, I'm not!"

Tony cringed at the disdain he heard in Gibbs voice but when he looked up he was surprised to see that the man's face showed the complete opposite. The Agents expression was soft with concern and sadness.

And suddenly, Tony knew that the anger wasn't directed at him but at someone else.

The next words only confirmed his suspicion.

"No, I'm not that man." Gibbs said and judging by the way he said it, you could think that he was talking about a serial rapist or something even worse. "I wouldn't disown my own son and I wouldn't-"

The Agent hesitated but unfortunately it was all Tony needed to steer the conversation somewhere else. A large part of him still refused to acknowledge the hidden meaning behind Gibbs words, but in a small corner of his mind he knew exactly what this open hatred for his old man meant. Sometimes he hated his father as well, so he knew the feeling. But he also knew that Gibbs hadn't figured everything out yet. He probably thought that Tony had been neglected or something like that. And as long as he ignored that the older man suspected something, he could keep ignoring it himself. Keep staying ignorant. To bury his head in the sand was always one of his favorite coping mechanisms. He wasn't proud of it by any means, but it usually worked and that was all he wanted right now. To bury his head and get Gibbs off his back.

He didn't think that he could cope if Gibbs gave him _the_ look.

"You checked up on me?" he asked with indignation he didn't really feel. Of course Gibbs had checked up on him, he was an investigator after all. "I can't believe it. Why would you do that?"

Gibbs counted diversion tactic number two and he was about to call Tony on it but then he saw the look the boy gave him. There was anger and defiance there but it couldn't quite hide the fear that lay underneath it. But maybe fear was not a strong enough word. Panic was more like it.

And Gibbs knew, just knew, that if he kept pushing now, Tony would leave. He wouldn't jump out of the bed and flee or anything but he would clam up, refuse to tell the Agent anything and then he would cut Gibbs out of his life like he'd never been there. Go back to addressing him with that fake politeness and shooting him just as fake smiles before turning his back on him and ignoring him. It was something that he could see Tony doing all too well. The boy was too good at hiding and misdirecting for his own good.

Gibbs didn't tolerate behavior like that from anyone, and normally he would have kept pushing anyway just to show Tony that he always got what he wanted. But he had plans for the young man and he was almost painfully reluctant to jeopardize any chances he might have to put those plans into motion. Right now he had to pick his fights carefully, and this was certainly not the right time for this kind of conversation. It went against everything he was but he knew that he had to let this go for now. Tony wouldn't tell him anything about any abuse or neglect he might have suffered, not yet anyway.

For now it had to suffice that Tony knew that _he_ knew. The detective might ignore that knowledge for now and try to forget about it, but Gibbs wouldn't. When the time was right he would corner the man and he would get him to talk, whether DiNozzo wanted to or not. Any by the pinched expression on Tony's face, Gibbs pondered whether the Italian was as much in denial as he wanted to be.

So Gibbs went another route, one that was probably just as hard as the one he'd just abandoned for now.

He fixed the other man with a steady glare, trying his best to hide his own uncertainties. "I always investigate the people that are on my team."

Tony had already opened his mouth – probably forming a sarcastic remark – but now it snapped shut with an audible sound. For what seemed like an eternity Tony merely stared at Gibbs with shocked, wide eyes. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he forcefully regained his composure. He leaned back into his pillows and tried to smirk but couldn't quite make it.

"What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means? I offer you a job, DiNozzo. Could need someone like you on my team and you wanted to leave Baltimore anyway, didn't you?"

If Tony hadn't been so baffled he might have wondered how Gibbs knew about that. But as it was the offer had thrown him since it called everything into question he'd thought he knew about that man.

For one he'd thought that Gibbs hated him, which obviously couldn't be all that true. You usually didn't want to work with someone you hated, right? Except maybe if you were a real asshole and liked to torture your coworkers. But although Gibbs seemed to be the strict type of boss, Tony couldn't imagine him hiring someone just to let that someone suffer.

But that could only mean that Gibbs, well, maybe not liked him, but at least respected him as a detective and noticed his performances.

And then there was his own reaction. After the crap and emotional roller coaster this man had put him through he would have thought that he'd refuse an offer like this in a heartbeat and with a derisive laugh on his lips.

But now that it actually happened he was thrilled. Just the notion of maybe working with the man in the field made him all giddy.

But should he really accept this? There was so much going on between the two of them that didn't even have anything to do with the job. All that tension between them and the history they shared wouldn't make things easier. And then there was the fact that Gibbs knew, or at least suspected, and while Tony decidedly ignored that, he couldn't help but think that it would be crazy to stay near the Agent and risk discovery. And the last argument had just proven that they could both dig their heels in quite a bit. They would probably kill each other within a week.

Wouldn't it be better if they went their separate ways? The idea bothered Tony immensely but he knew, from personal experience, that doing the right thing didn't always leave you feel good. That's what made it so difficult most of the time.

He was saved from having to answer, when the door opened and Ducky came back.

The doctor had to sense the tense atmosphere but chose to ignore it. "Ah I see you're here already." he said, giving Gibbs a small smile before turning back to the young detective. "How are you feeling? Any nausea yet?"

Tony shook his head, glad he could concentrate on someone else than the Agent that was obviously still waiting for an answer. „It's hard to get nauseated without something in your stomach."

Ducky blinked confusedly before turning to Gibbs with the same disapproving scowl Dr. Cruise had used just a few minutes ago. „Jethro, didn't you give him the chocolate bar I gave you?"

Gibbs lips twitched in amusement when Tony sat up and held out a hand expectantly. „You had chocolate for me and didn't tell me? Gimme! Now!"

Gibbs ignored him and took the bar out of his pocket. „I don't know if this is such a good idea, Ducky. I mean, did you ask his doctor if he could have this?"

A shocked gasp came from the bed but Ducky merely waved his concerns off. „Oh it'll be okay. Chocolate is food for the soul and never a bad idea."

„Exactly!" Tony shouted and made a move as if to lunge for the snack. Gibbs finally gave it to him, afraid Tony would fall out of the bed if he didn't. The Italian took a big bite and moaned in pleasure. „Oh this is so good. Thank you Doctor Mallard."

„It's Ducky." the ME reminded. „And you're welcome my boy. Did Jethro already talk to you about working for NCIS?"

Tony choked on a big piece of chocolate and coughed a few times. It gave Gibbs the time he needed to shoot Ducky a meaningful look. „I have. He hasn't accepted yet."

DiNozzo got his breathing under control while Ducky sighed regretfully. „Can you blame him? First he gets drugged and then you hit him. I would hesitate too."

Gibbs cringed. He knew he shouldn't have told Ducky about his instinctual reaction upon finding Tony still alive. The urge to head-slap the young man had come out of nowhere and at the time he hadn't been able to resist it.

Tony saved him from having to defend his actions.

„He is still in the room you know?" Tony sounded breathless but also faintly amused. „And he didn't hit me."

Gibbs and Ducky exchanged a confused look. „I'm sorry, but didn't he slap you over the head before you fainted?"

Tony scrunched up his nose. „I don't faint. I pass out." he said gravelly as if there was really a difference, before he continued. „And yeah he did, but he didn't hit me."

The old doctor was still confused but Gibbs felt a tight knot in his stomach loosen ever so slightly.

Only after he'd slapped Tony did he realize that he'd just hit someone who was probably abused as a child. Although Tony had smiled afterward, Gibbs hadn't been able to shake the fear that Tony might see him in the same light as he saw his father now.

But now he realized that Tony didn't consider the slap as a form of hitting. He didn't know what Tony felt when he head-slapped him, but it was obviously not the same that he must have felt when his father hit him. Judging by the small smile playing around his lips it had to be the complete opposite instead, which pleased Gibbs. Maybe he would do that more often from now on.

Well, if Tony accepted the job offer that is, which he still hadn't done.

He turned to the young man who was still nibbling his candy and looking more young than ever in his too big hospital gown. Gibbs was more sure than ever that he was making the right choice.

"So, what about it?"

Tony didn't know what to say. He just knew that he wanted to say yes more than he'd ever wanted to before. He wouldn't be Detective DiNozzo anymore, but Agent DiNozzo and he really liked the sound of that. The pay would be better too, probably, and he wanted a change of scenery anyway so why not DC? He respected Gibbs - the man _and_ the investigator. It would be an honor to work with him on a daily basis and he could learn a lot from him. It would be the start of a promising future.

But more than anything he didn't want this - whatever it was that was developing between Agent Gibbs and him – to end.

A large part of Tony insisted that it would be a bad idea. But no matter how loud his inner voice screamed at him, it couldn't completely drown out the small whisper that was telling him that he wanted this and that he had nothing to loose.

_'Why not take a risk for once.', _it said._ 'If it doesn't work out you'll just leave and never look back. You have done it before, haven't you?'_

That was true. And anyway, he probably shouldn't make this more personal than it really was. Gibbs didn't ask him to join his team because he had an interest in Tony himself, but in his work and abilities. He would be just another Agent under Gibbs watch, nothing more and nothing less.

And that was okay. He wasn't looking for friendship or a mentor or anything. This would be a career boost and he could really use one of those. He looked at Gibbs and Ducky who were still watching him patiently and made his choice. Maybe it was a mistake but it wouldn't be his first one after all.

Besides, he'd heard that DC was pretty exiting too.

TBC

(1) I love inside jokes like that. No reason why it's Tom Cruise, btw. I don't particularly like or dislike him. He's just the first name that came up when I thought about this.

**IMPORTANT**: I hope I could make it clear that Gibbs didn't just drop the issue like that. He knew that he would maybe get answers, but more likely not, but that Tony wouldn't have become his senior field agent. He had the choice: Either probe and get his way, but not getting a new partner, or letting it go for now and get Tony to become an Agent so he could probe him later. The whole issue "We both know what's going on but you ignore it and I don't know how to breach the subject without driving you away and loosing your trust" will become a big theme in the third part, alongside other things.

I actually considered ending the story here, leaving you with another mean cliffhanger that isn't really one since we all know what his choice will be but there are just too many loose ends. For example Mike. There will be a last Mike/Gibbs confrontation. Something like 'You better take good care of him.' and 'Of course I will.' You get the drift.

One more chapter and one short epilogue to go.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Nothings mine, except Mike and Sally

A/N: Just a short chapter with a Mike/Gibbs confrontation because there just needed to be one, right? Btw, thanks for all your reviews and get-well wishes. I survived! YAY But let me tell you: Never again! I don't want to see a bycicle for a long time...

And just in case you are wondering why you get this chapter so fast: Bow to and worship the awesomeness that is called **"AZGirl", **who volunteered to be my back-up beta and who beta'd this chapter super fast and super thoroughly! Thanks so much, hon! All remaining mistakes are my own.

* * *

Chapter 16

Michael Boston watched his young partner gather his personal belongings from his desk with a certain sense of loss. He had known that the boy would leave, but now that the moment was here he wished that he wouldn't. It was always hard to lose a partner but something about DiNozzo made it so much harder this time.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked for the umpteenth time. Tony had his back to him but Mike just knew that the young man was rolling his eyes. "I mean - there is a difference between being a Detective and being an Agent."

DiNozzo stopped with a sigh and shot him a look over his shoulder. "You don't say." he drawled with an arched eyebrow and a wry smile on his lips.

There were a lot of things Mike would miss about his young partner, but his sarcasm wasn't one of them.

He had to admit though, that Tony couldn't have picked a better time to leave. Right now the bullpen buzzed with rumors about his heroism. There was not a single soul in the PD who didn't know the story about Tony's brush with death, how he had single-handedly defeated a serial killer while being drugged to the eyeballs. The young man was considered a hero – especially by the women – and even those who usually pulled him to pieces every chance they got grudgingly acknowledged that he'd done a good job.

Although Tony obviously loved the attention he was getting, he had tried to set things straight, telling everyone that Gibbs was the one that had taken Crown down. But that was the thing about rumors; once they were out there, nobody was all that much interested in the truth anymore - for better or worse. No matter what he did or said, in the end Tony would leave Baltimore PD as a legend.

Mike didn't begrudge the Italian the admiration or his new job. The kid had risen through the ranks fast, much faster than Mike ever had, but the older detective knew that Tony had worked hard for that and deserved the success. He was more worried about the people Tony would be working with from now on. One in particular.

Tony noticed the pinched expression on Mike's face and turned fully to him. "Aw, Mike, don't be like that. You just don't want to break in another greenhorn. And how could I blame you," he continued and threw an arm over Mike's shoulder. "How could you ever hope to get another partner like me? Smart, courageous and let's not forget incredibly handsome."

"Yeah, how indeed? You really are one of a kind DiNozzo." Mike said, not unkind.

Tony held on a second too long and squeezed a last time before he reluctantly withdrew his arm. That little gesture proved to Mike more than anything that the young man wasn't nearly as relaxed and cool about this than he let on.

He observed how Tony absentmindedly grabbed a stapler that was obviously property of the PD and jammed it into the box with his other stuff. Either Tony was in desperate need of a stapler or he didn't even notice that he was stealing office supplies.

Mike found both notions highly amusing.

"I know what I'm doing Mike." Tony mumbled and blindly stuffed a handful paperclips into his pocket. The older detective suddenly noticed that Tony had finished collecting his stuff. It looked like he just needed something to keep his hands busy; like he was stalling just the tiniest bit.

Mike felt like an ass for not being more supportive. The kid was nervous about this and had obviously hoped that Mike would be encouraging and not the complete opposite instead.

Mike was determined to remedy that. No matter what his own feelings on the matter were, as long as Tony was still in this building, he was still his partner and you took care of your partner - no matter what.

He saw Tony eyeing the keyboard and steered him away from his desk before he had to arrest the boy for theft.

"I know that." he implored. "You know me, I just worry too much. I'm sure you'll be a great Agent."

Tony's eyes widened and his lips formed that shy, little smile that Mike hadn't seen all that often during their two years together. He was beginning to regret that.

The moment was fleeting however, as Tony was soon frowning again. "So, why are you worried, exactly?"

"Uhm, well-"

Just then the object of Mike's worry entered the bullpen and saved the older detective from having to answer. Agent Gibbs stood in the doorway and looked around until he spotted them. He sent them an acknowledging nod but only Mike saw it since Tony had his back to the Agent. Mike was about to say something but snapped his mouth shut almost immediately. This might be his only chance to get a few minutes alone with the man that would be looking out for his partner from now on. He had to take it if he wanted to be able to sleep in peace at night.

Without further ado he pushed Tony towards the elevators, making sure that he was facing away from the door where Gibbs was waiting. "Nothing really. Hey, I almost forgot to tell you, but the boys down in the lab asked me to send you down before you go. They want to say goodbye."

Tony was still suspicious but his eyes lit up at the mention of the few good friends apart from Mike that he'd made here. Despite their differences, he and the forensic specialists had hit it off almost immediately. He had spent most of his breaks with them, discussing the latest movie or bringing takeout. The guys adored him because he respected them and treated them like part of the team. Just another trait that set Tony apart from the other cops that only went down there when they needed results and insulted the 'lab rats' when they didn't get them fast enough.

The news that Tony was leaving had hit them even harder than Mike, and the older detective intended to carry on with DiNozzo's tradition of visiting them from time to time to simply talk.

"Really?" Tony asked while Mike shoved him into the elevators and pushed the button that would take him to the labs. "Sweet. I wanted to say goodbye to the lovely Sally down in human resources anyway." Mike got a good look of DiNozzo's leering smile and waggling eyebrows before the doors slid close.

Detective Boston took a deep breath and decided that it was time to make sure that his protege wouldn't regret his decision.

* * *

Gibbs had watched the little scene with obvious amusement. At first he'd been taken aback when the older detective had steered Tony away from him, but he'd soon realized that there was probably more to it than he knew. The two men hadn't spent much time together but Gibbs wasn't blind and it was pretty obvious that Boston cared about DiNozzo and was very protective of the boy.

Detective Boston stared at the closed elevator for a long time, and seemed to compose himself before he wandered over to Gibbs. His facial expression was grave and maybe even a little bit hostile. Gibbs knew that he was going to be threatened by this man who was about to relinquish his partner and friend to him. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't all that bothered by that. If anything at all, he was a bit peeved that Boston seemed to think that he needed to be threatened. Gibbs took good care of his own. Too bad Boston didn't know that yet.

The Detective came to a halt in front of him and crossed his arms, as if to say 'Don't mess with me'. Gibbs copied the action almost immediately. Just because he understood Mike's need to do this, didn't mean that he liked the man any better.

"He's just saying goodbye to a few friends."

Gibbs nodded and casually leaned against a wall, arms still crossed, watching Boston do the same a few seconds later. "I see." After a moments thought, he added, "I got the impression that he didn't have many friends here."

Boston's eyebrows twitched and a snarl scurried over his features but when he spoke his voice was calm and low. "That may be. But the few he has make up for that, take good care of him, you know?"

It was said casually enough but Gibbs didn't miss the hidden threat that he'd already anticipated. He hadn't thought that it would come this fast but he also knew exactly what Boston wanted to hear. To tell the truth, he was secretly impressed with the man's loyalty. And he even knew where Mike was coming from. His attitude towards Tony had been more than poor most of the time, but that wouldn't be an issue anymore. The Gunny just had to make sure that Mike believed him. For one reason or another he wanted this man to know that Tony would be in good hands.

"I know. He will have that in DC as well."

Mike released a long breath but Gibbs knew that he was still wary, that it wasn't enough yet. "He better." the older Detective growled. "But you know what you're getting into, don't you? The kid's worse than an overexcited terrier most of the time. And let's not forget stubborn as hell. You'll have your work cut out for you with this one."

The elevators opened and both men watched the young man in question stumble out of it. Tony had a dreamy look on his face and rubbed at his cheek where Gibbs could barely make out the remnants of red lipstick. The goofy smile faded a little when he saw Gibbs and Mike standing together and hurried over to them.

Gibbs couldn't help the little smirk when he saw Tony's worried expression and only spoke when he was sure that the Italian was close enough to hear him. "Believe me I know. But I think I'll manage."

DiNozzo was in front of them now, his eyes widening at Gibbs' words. His eyes darted from Mike to Gibbs and back, the confusion in his eyes now replaced by suspicion.

"Did you talk about me?"

"Why would we do that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. "You are not that interesting."

Tony gave him a wicked grin and lightly elbowed Mike in the ribs. "Sally thinks different."

Detective Boston rolled his eyes but Gibbs thought he saw also a bit of melancholy in his face when he ruffled Tony's hair. It was obvious that the older man took the parting much harder than he let on. They exchanged a quick look over Tony's bent head and after a tense second Mike nodded almost imperceptibly. Gibbs took that as a good sign.

"Try not to break too many hearts when you're at NCIS, Casanova."

Tony ducked from under his hand and laughed before turning dead serious. "You know I can't promise that."

Gibbs wanted to give them more time, but they had to go if they wanted to catch their flight. They could have taken the car but Morrow had already called Gibbs to let him know that he expected his best Agent and his newest addition back as soon as possible. Ducky was already waiting downstairs in the cab with their luggage. "You ready DiNozzo?"

Tony startled but then nodded quickly. He turned to Mike and the two just stared at each other, before the older Detective huffed impatiently and simply pulled him into a quick, heartfelt hug. Tony didn't hesitate returning it. "Take care kiddo. Try not to get into too much trouble, you hear me?"

Nobody missed the pleased flush that spread over Tony's face. "Me? Trouble? Don't be silly, I never get into trouble."

Gibbs shook his head. Somehow, he found that hard to believe. He remembered all the stories the other detectives had told him about the young Italian. And how could he forget all the stunts Tony had pulled when he himself had been present to see them. He suddenly began to wonder if he really knew what he was getting into...

Detective Boston's mocking laughter didn't really help either.

TBC

A/N: Short and sweet, or so I hope. Before starting to work on this story I considered killing Mike off but that had been done enough and I actually like Mike, so he gets to live. :)

**Another short epilogue to go! I hope to be able to finish this story by next week.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Still, nothing's mine

A/N: Okay, first of all, sorry about that flight to DC thingy. That's where you notice that I'd never been in America. I hope I present you with an aceptable solution for that dilemma.

This epilogue has the sole purpose to set the mood for the sequel "The Day After The Day". You'll understand when you read it and the A/N at the end of the chapter.

A huge thank you goes to **AZGirl** for once again being the backup beta for this story. I can only repeat that she did an amazing job, just like last time. And, of course, I want to thank **Ktwesterna** for betaing all the previous chapters. I repeat, send me a life sign as soon as you can!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Epilogue**

The airport was buzzing with activity and Ducky wrinkled his nose in irritation when yet another passenger bumped into him. He thought he heard a mumbled apology but the hurried man was gone too fast to be sure. Normally he was a lot more tolerant about things like that: certain that most of the time it didn't pay to get into a fuss about things you couldn't change. And if there was one thing you certainly couldn't change, it was other people's rude behavior.

But today he was a little anxious to get home. His mother's nurse had called and informed him that the old woman was driving her crazy and that she couldn't take much more. Mrs. Mallard tended to constantly aggravate people, but this time Ducky wasn't home to take care of the problem himself so he had to get back to DC as soon as possible.

They would have been home already if Morrow hadn't already booked them a flight, convinced that the return trip would be faster by plane. Sometimes Ducky wondered if Morrow had ever taken a plane himself. The man had obviously never heard about increased safety measures or the lines they caused.

Just like the line Gibbs, Anthony and Ducky himself had been trapped in for the past half an hour.

Ducky glanced to his right and felt his mood brighten a little bit. The first couple of minutes of waiting had been pretty dull and uneventful, but Anthony apparently hated waiting just as much as the regular five year old would. Fifteen minutes into the wait, he had begun to stand on the tips of his toes and sigh dejectedly every time the line moved only an inch forward. This had soon turned into outright jumping up and down with Tony straining his neck to see over the heads of the people in front of him. Upon coming down he sometimes bumped into the people in front of them, an older couple with big straw hats on their heads and layers of sun lotion on their skin. Every time they turned around to glare, Tony would apologize sheepishly, always completely missing that the glare wasn't meant for him.

No, much to Ducky's amusement, they kept glaring at Gibbs, as if the man was responsible for the young man's actions.

Gibbs' eyebrows kept twitching and every time Anthony jumped, he gritted his teeth a bit more. A furious Gibbs should have worried Ducky, but seeing his friend like this actually made him very happy.

After Shannon and Kelly's deaths, Gibbs had shown very little emotion, if anything at all. It had always pained Ducky to see the man so cold, his feelings so completely closed off. But Anthony was managing to bring him back, little by little. For now, it was mainly irritation and annoyance, but at least Gibbs showed anything at all. Ducky was positive that other emotions would soon follow. He'd already caught glimspes of Gibbs ' concern over Tony's well-being, but for now he was just glad to see his friend so, well, alive.

Nonetheless, he could see that Gibbs was losing his patience. It didn't take a genius to realize that Gibbs hadn't said anything until now because he didn't want to give the couple in front of them the satisfaction, but even Gibbs' stubbornness could only last so long. Ducky didn't want to bring back a seriously damaged new Agent so he decided to intervene. He was still thinking of something to say to distract Tony a little bit from his childish antics when his eyes fell on the banndage around the young man's hand.

"Anthony, have you taken your antibiotics today?"

Tony's jumping stilled immediately, and as he turned towards the doctor, surprise was plainly written all over his face. Ducky wondered about that and tried to catch Gibbs eye, but the NCIS Agent only watched the young man.

"Ah no, I didn't, but my hand is all good again so I really don't need them anymore."

Ducky clucked his tongue. "Of course you're feeling better. But antibiotics need to be taken until they are all used up. Have you never heard of that before? Infection can still set in if you don't."

Gibbs saw that Tony was getting ready to get into an argument so he put an end to it before it could start. At least that's how he had planned it. "Take your medication DiNozzo."

But Tony wasn't feeling agreeable today. He screwed his mouth and shook his head rapidly. "I won't. I'm feeling good and they make me drowsy. If I'm drowsy I can't flirt with the nice stewardesses"

Gibbs took a step forward, towering over his new Agent even though they were nearly the same height. "There are gonna be other stewardesses. Take. Your. Medicine."

Ducky was impressed when Tony didn't back down. Instead he flashed them a cheeky grin. "Oh shoot. I think I forgot them in my old apartment. Too bad."

Gibbs didn't bother mentioning that Tony hadn't even looked for them, just produced a little pillbox from his pocket. "Well, I guess you are lucky then that I brought some spares, just in case."

'Ah,' Ducky thought approvingly. 'So that's why he asked me to fill him a prescription earlier today.'

Tony stared at the box like Gibbs had just casually handed him the key to Eldorado. There was wonder and surprise in his eyes, much like when Ducky had asked him about his medication. But, there was also confusion and it saddened the old ME that the boy seemed to have little to no experience with things like this. It was almost as if he'd never received any kind of affection or care throughout his young life. And that saddened him even more because the younger man so obviously needed it. You just had to look at him to know that Tony craved attention, even though he would never say it out loud. He obviously preferred to suffer in silence and hide himself behind jokes and laughter.

And as for Gibbs. Well, Gibbs was much the same but instead of craving to receive some attention or care, he was desperate to give it. Gibbs was one of those people that needed someone they could take care of, that depended on him, and needed him. That's what had made him such a great father and husband. What made him such a great investigator.

And that's why he needed Tony, just as much as the boy needed him.

Now, if only Tony would just stop being stubborn and accept the help and if only Gibbs would just be a little bit more subtle and sensitive when it came to giving it...

"I am not taking them Gibbs. You can't make me."

"Oh, if I pour them down your throat, I sure can. Now take, them before I force feed them to you."

"You are not the boss of me!"

"Actually, I am!"

Ducky was about to interrupt them, but they had finally reached the metal detector by then and the woman operating it beat him to it. Arguing apparently shortens the waiting time. Who would have guessed?

"Please sirs. You need to go through now. You are holding up the line."

DiNozzo and Gibbs continued to glare at each other before Ducky had enough and grabbed Gibbs' arm to drag him though the metal detector. His friend went with him but shot another "This discussion isn't over yet, DiNozzo." over his shoulder.

Tony shrugged and exchanged a flirtatious smile with the woman before he followed them. When he passed the device a lot of beeps and blips accompanied him. He paused and looked at the offending device with a puzzled expression. "Huh."

The woman came up to him while Ducky and Gibbs waited impatiently. "Sir, I need to ask you to empty your pockets and then step through again."

"I could just outright give you my pants if you'd like?"

Before the blushing woman could reply, Gibbs was behind Tony like a flash and whacked him over the head. "Just empty your pockets DiNozzo."

Tony rubbed his smarting head, his other hand going into his pocket. "Man, lighten up Boss. Just trying to have a nice conversation he-... huh?"

That was the first time Tony had called Gibbs 'Boss' and Ducky didn't miss the little pleased smile that hushed over his friends lips.

Maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't tear each other to pieces before they realized that they had the chance for something great here. Ducky could only hope so.

Tony was staring at what he'd pulled from his pocket with an expression of baffled surprise. Ducky sensed that Gibbs was becoming impatient again and came up behind Tony so he went over to Tony to see what had captivated his attention. He himself blinked at the objects for a while before he decided to ask the obvious question.

"My dear boy, why do you have so many paperclips in your pocket?"

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

News traveled fast in the NCIS building, especially when an overexcited Goth worked there who couldn't wait to meet the new Agent her favorite Boss-man was bringing home.

So it was a given that by the time Gibbs and DiNozzo had their argument about his medication – an argument Tony would lose, just like he would lose a lot of arguments with his new boss from now on – the whole building knew about Agent Anthony DiNozzo who had managed to impress the mighty and feared Agent Gibbs.

Most were curious about that new guy and some even awed by that stranger or afraid for his safety. Despite Abby and Ducky's reassurances, Gibbs' reputation was still that of a bastard who ate junior agents for breakfast.

But, there was also one person who wasn't curious or awed or even worried.

There was one person that felt nothing but hate for the young man and who would make sure that his first and only days at NCIS would be a living hell for the Italian, for the menace that took everything away from him.

He vowed that, when he was done with him, Anthony DiNozzo would wish that he had never met Lerory Jethro Gibbs.

END...

* * *

A/N:

_""Now, if only Tony would just stop being stubborn and accept the help and if only Gibbs would just be a little bit more subtle and sensitive when it came to giving it...""_

That, is like the perfect summary for the upcoming sequel. TDATD will deal a lot with emotional stuff - trust issues and the like - the boys have to work through, Tony's abuse as a child and the threat I already hinted at or course. I have three weeks vacation soon and will use that time to write my ass off. I decided though that I'll try to finish the story before beginning to post the chapters. Less stressful that way.

WoW! I can't believe this is the end... for now. It is kinda nice to finally complete this part of the series, but kinda sad too. I wanted to thank all of my readers, especially those who took the time to review regularly or sent me PM's when I was feeling down 'waves at Hermione's Shadow and AZGirl'. You all helped me through some tough days with your kind and encouraging words and I'll be forever grateful. I hope to see a lot of you again when I start posting "The Day After The Day". Watch out for it.

Much love and kisses, Melon


End file.
